Extraordinary
by Hyunmi13
Summary: [CHAP 13 UPDATE!]Jungkook hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa hidupnya terlalu rumit, layaknya drama-drama yang memiliki cerita yang tidak biasa. Mulai dari masalah keluarga hingga masalah percintaannya. Kim Taehyung dan Kim Yugyeom adalah dua nama yang ingin Jungkook lupakan. Tapi tidak bagi mereka. This is VKOOK! Slight!GyeomKook.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 1)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 **Top!Tae Bottom!Kook for lifeu.**

DAEGU PROVINCE

Jungkook adalah anak biasa berusia 5 tahun yang memiliki keluarga sempurna. Ayah yang begitu menyayanginya, ibu yang begitu perhatian padanya dan _hyung_ yang begitu melindunginya. Sungguh tidak ada lagi yang membuat Jungkook bahagia selain bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga yang ia miliki.

" _Hyung.. hyung.._ lihat lihat.. aku sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda ini." Teriak Jungkook bahagia sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

Seokjin, sang kakak yang berusia 10 tahun itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia begitu bangga dengan adik kecilnya yang sudah mandiri seperti itu.

BRUK!

"Jungkook-ah!"

Seokjin segera menghampiri Jungkook yang terjatuh dari sepedanya.

"Jungkook-ah _gwenchana_?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Dilihatnya lutut Jungkook yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. "Astaga! Lututmu Jungkook-ah."

Namun yang Jungkook lakukan bukanlah menangis, ia malah tersenyum riang kepada _hyung_ nya.

"Ini tidak sakit _hyung_. Jungkook kan kuat."

Seokjin hanya memandang sang adik dengan tatapan takjub. "Ah, _uri maknae jinjja charanda_. Aku tau kau memang adikku yang kuat. Baiklah sebagai hadiahnya bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang dengan menaiki punggungku."

"Yey, asik. _Jeongmal gomawo hyung_." Jungkook dengan cekatan menaiki punggung Seokjin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang langsung menyerang lututnya begitu ia bergerak.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Seokjin tahu bahwa sang adik tertidur di gendongannya. Ia merasakan dengkuran nafas Jungkook yang teratur mengenai tengkuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook menggerakkan lututnya tidak nyaman. "Akh.. _."_ Lirih Jungkook di sela-sela tidurnya.

Seokjin hanya diam mendengar rintihan sang adik. Seokjin tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah anak yang tidak akan memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya di depan siapapun. Seokjin sangat paham bahwa sang adik akan selalu bilang baik-baik saja padahal ia begitu terluka. Sejujurnya Seokjin sangat tidak menyukai sikap sang adik yang seperti itu. Ia ingin sang adik bisa membagi rasa sakitnya supaya Seokjin bisa terus melindunginya. Karena hanya Jungkook lah yang Seokjin sayangi, satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

" _Uri_ Jungkook, jika kau merasakan sakit katakanlah supaya aku bisa mengobatimu, jangan pernah kau pendam sendiri semua rasa sakit itu." Ungkap Seokjin pelan.

10 tahun kemudian.

BUSAN PROVINCE

Jungkook menangis menatap gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Sang _eomma_ telah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpa sang _eomma,_ para dokter telah melakukan sebisa mereka namun Tuhan memang memiliki kehendak lain.

" _Eomma_ , kau bilang ingin melihatku tumbuh dewasa tapi kenapa kau sudah meninggalkanku." Ucap Jungkook disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sudah hampir 5 jam Jungkook duduk disitu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di kedua matanya. Jangan ditanya lagi, keadaannya sungguh berantakan. Mata yang begitu sembab dan bengkak, rambut yang acak-acakan –jungkook terlalu sering meremasnya-, serta baju yang sudah lusuh.

"Kook-ah, ayo kita pulang, kau harus makan, hari sudah mulai gelap." Seokjin menyentuh bahu Jungkook, mencoba mengajaknya untuk pergi dari makam sang _eomma_.

Seokjin memang sudah kembali kerumah tadi untuk membersihkan dirinya sekaligus mengisi tenaganya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin menemani sang _eomma_ bersama Jungkook disitu namun ia adalah sang kakak disini, jika ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri maka siapa yang akan menjaga adiknya.

Jungkook menggeleng atas permintaan Seokjin. Ia masih tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Kook-ah, aku tau bahwa kau begitu bersedih. Aku pun begitu sedih dan terpukul _eomma_ meninggalkan kita begitu cepat. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, tidak kah kau memikirkan perasaan _eomma?_ Bagaimana rasanya ketika ia melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini? Ia pasti sangat sedih ketika mengetahuinya Kook."

Seokjin membalikkan tubuh Jungkook untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Lihat aku Kook-ah."

Jungkook masih terisak namun ia mengikuti perintah sang _hyung_ , Jungkook menatap kedua mata Seokjin.

Seokjin mulai berbicara. "Meskipun _eomma_ sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Ingatlah bahwa ia masih hidup di hati kita dan ingatlah bahwa sesungguhnya ia mengawasi kita dari atas sana. Jadi, apa kau pikir _eomma_ akan bahagia melihatmu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan terus menerus eoh?"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. Seokjin mulai menampakkan senyumnya.

"Jadi mari kita pulang dan membersihkan dirimu, kau juga harus segera mengisi kembali tenagamu." Seokjin menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Namun Jungkook masih ragu, baru beberapa langkah ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. " _Hyung_ , aku masih ingin menemani _eomma_."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya lembut. "Aku tahu, aku akan menemanimu sampai berapa lama pun kau mau untuk berada disini. Tapi jangan sampai menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Ketika kau lapar dan lelah kau harus pulang. _Arrachi_?"

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. Seokjin menarik kembali Jungkook untuk mengikutinya pulang kerumah.

4 tahun kemudian.

SEOUL PROVINCE.

Jeon Jungkook 19 tahun.

Jeon Seokjin 24 tahun.

"Jungkook-ah, kali ini masalah apa lagi yang kau buat?" Tanya sosok berwibawa itu dengan marah kepada pemuda cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Semua masalah yang kubuat bukan urusanmu lagi _Appa."_ Jawab _namja_ bernama Jungkook itu sarkastik.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan cukup keras mengenai pipi mulus _namja_ tersebut.

"Jika kau memang sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi anakku lebih baik pergi kau dari rumah ini!" bentak sang Appa begitu emosi mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Heuh, itu yang ingin kulakukan dari dulu."

Jungkook segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang _Appa_ dengan terburu-buru. Rasanya ia tidak mau berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang ia panggil _Appa_ tersebut. Ia merasa seperti kekurangan oksigen dan membuat dadanya menjadi begitu sesak.

"Aku membencimu, _Appa._ " Lirih Jungkook dengan sangat pelan.

Ia langsung menutup pintu ruangan sang _Appa_ sebelum ia mendengar sang _Appa_ memanggil namanya lagi.

Jungkook menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar. Sungguh ia tidak mau tampak lemah di dalam rumah mengerikan ini.

"YA! Jeon Jungkook, kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menjadi anak yang baik heh?" ucap seorang pemuda yang menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan benci.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hoseok- _sshi._ "

Jungkook melangkah melewati Hoseok yang ada didepannya dan mengacuhkan segala ucapan pemuda itu karena ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat, namun ternyata Hoseok menahan lengannya. Membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya.

"YA! Aku _hyung-_ mu, tidak bisa kah kau bertingkah sedikit sopan."

"Tidak bisa! Dan kau bukan _hyung_ -ku." Jungkook langsung menyentakkan tangan Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok jatuh terjerembab namun tidak terlalu keras.

Ketika Hoseok akan berdiri ia melihat Seokjin baru saja turun dari tangga, dan Hoseok sengaja berpura-pura di depan Seokjin.

"Akkhh— Jungkook, sebenarnya apa salahku kepadamu?" ucap Hoseok berusaha tampak seperti seorang korban yang teraniaya, nampak berlebihan.

Seokjin menolehkan pandangannya mendengar suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Hoseo yang terjatuh dilantai dengan Jungkook yang berdiri dihadapannya. "OMO! Hoseok-ah, _gwenchanayo_?" Seokjin yang langsung berlari dan segera membantunya berdiri.

" _Gwenchana hyung_ , tapi hatiku yang sakit. Jungkook masih belum bisa menerima ku menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini." Hoseok berucap dengan sedikit tersedu.

Astaga! Jungkook memutar matanya malas. Drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi didepan matanya kali ini?

"Jungkook, aku tau kau masih belum mau menerima Hoseok. Tapi, kumohon jangan gunakan kekerasan seperti itu lagi, _ne?_ " nasihat Seokjin kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya nanar, "Apa _hyung_ percaya aku yang berbuat seperti itu?"

Seokjin hanya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan sedih, ia yakin Jungkook bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tapi kali ini ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Hoseok terjatuh di lantai, rasanya tidak mungkin juga bila Hoseok akan membohonginya. Seokjin menatap wajah Jungkook sekali lagi, ia menyadari bahwa pipi pemuda itu memerah.

 _Pasti_ Appa _menamparnya lagi_.

"Jungkook-ah, ayo obati pipimu terlebih dahulu."

Seokjin menarik lengan Jungkook untuk mengikutinya.

Namun tiba-tiba ucapan Hoseok menghentikan langkah mereka " _Hyung,_ tidak kah kau tau bahwa yang terluka disini adalah aku." Tuturnya.

Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hoseok, "Kemarilah Hoseok, ayo kita juga obati lukamu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bila harus bersama dengan dia!" Jungkook berujar kasar, ia sungguh tidak suka Hoseok melakukan segala cara untuk menjilat _hyung-_ nya.

Hoseok memasang muka iba. "Jungkook-ah, kumohon jangan seperti itu padaku—

"CUKUP! Hentikan sandiwaramu Jung Hoseok!" kini Jungkook berteriak frustasi. Ia membenci semua kepalsuan yang ada di depan matanya.

"JUNGKOOK! Jangan membentak _hyung_ mu seperti itu." Kata Seokjin tegas.

 _Namja_ cantik itu mendecih, jadi kini sang _hyung_ juga tidak mempercayai kata-katanya.

"Dia bukan _hyung_ ku dan selamanya tidak akan pernah."

Menyerah. Jungkook menyerah dengan situasi yang terjadi dirumah ini. Ia pergi dan melarikan diri dari rumah. Tempat lain pasti jauh lebih baik dari pada istana yang kau sebut rumah itu.

"Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkook." Seokjin berusaha mengejar Jungkook, namun terlambat. Sang adik telah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Airmata itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia menetes dengan hebat dari mata seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci.

 _Appa memang sudah membenciku. Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi kini, bahkan Seokjin hyung pun lebih memilih namja kuda itu._

 _Cukup! Aku muak._

"AARGGGGHHH." Jungkook meluapkan emosinya.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu kini melaju semakin kencang. Jungkook mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan bunyi klakson dari mobil lain yang terganggu dengan aktivitasnya. Bahkan mungkin ia juga tidak memperdulikan keselamatannya.

Dalam rintik hujan malam ini. Seorang pemuda cantik bergigi kelinci menangis selama perjalanan. Merasa lelah dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Merasa muak dengan semua senyum palsu dan kebaikan palsu yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia menepikan mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi rintik hujan yang kini semakin banyak menghujani dirinya. Menyamarkan tetesan Kristal bening yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

'Aku _hiks_ tidak menangis! Ini hanyalah air hujan yang membuat mataku menjadi basah! _Hiks_ aku benar-benar tidak menangis'

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Bunyi ketukan di pintunya membuat _namja_ pendek itu terbangun.

Hujan turun dengan deras malam ini dan tidur adalah aktivitas yang wajib dilakukan ketika hujan mulai menyapa bumi. Namun, ternyata keadaan sebenarnya memang tidak seindah yang diharapkan. Disaat sang _namja_ sudah bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi, bunyi ketukan itu datang. Tidurnya terpaksa tertunda dengan tamu tak diundang yang datang ke apartemennya.

"Sial! Siapa orang yang berkunjung malam-malam begini." Keluhnya.

Ia dengan enggan melangkah menuju pintu apartemen. Sumber suara ketukan itu berasal.

" _Nuguya?"_ Tanya nya lagi ingin memastikan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi.

"HAISHH." _Namja_ bertubuh pendek itu mengerang frustasi. Tamu malam ini sungguh menyebalkan, akhirnya dibukalah dengan paksa pintu tersebut.

"YA! APA YANG KAU—KOOKIE?"

Dilihatnya tubuh Jungkook yang basah kuyup dengan kulit yang sudah memucat dan bibir membiru. _Namja_ itu terkejut melihatnya.

" _Mianhae,_ Jimin _hyung_. Tapi bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan bibir yang bergetar, menahan dinginnya malam.

Jimin langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk dan mendudukkannya di sofa tanpa takut sofa itu akan basah.

Dengan cekatan diambilnya selimut tebal yang ada di dalam lemari dan beberapa baju ganti untuk Jungkook.

"Ya! Segera ganti bajumu, jika tidak kau nanti bisa sakit."

Jungkook hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jeon Jungkook cepat ganti baju." Titah Jimin sekali lagi.

Namun Jungkook masih tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dengar Jungkook, lebih baik kau ganti baju sekarang dan kau boleh tidur disini atau kau tidak ganti baju tapi kau harus keluar sekarang juga dari apartemenku."

Kini tatapan Jungkook menjadi lebih sayu. "Jadi, kau juga mau mengusirku?"

Jimin terperangah, "Ah- _ani_ , aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit esok hari, kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu."

"Tubuh ini adalah milikku, jadi jangan pedulikan urusanku." Jungkook menjawab sarkastik.

Jimin menatap kedua manik kelam Jungkook dengan lembut, "Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau sakit, aku peduli padamu Kook-ah."

"Kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Tentu saja, kau adalah _namja_ yang kucintai, kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu sekarang juga."

Jungkook ingin menangis lega mendengar penuturan Jimin, entah kenapa sekarang beban yang mengganjal dihatinya sedikat berkurang. Mengingat masih ada seseorang yang peduli dengan keadaannya. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil baju ganti yang Jimin berikan. " _Arraseo hyung. Gomawo._ " Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengerang frustasi, sejak tadi ia sudah mencari keberadaan adiknya namun tak kunjung ia temukan. Apalagi malam ini hujan turun dengan lebat. Membuat kekhawatiran Seokjin semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia sudah mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang sering Jungkook kunjungi apabila sedang suntuk, tapi hasilnya nihil. Semua tempat tersebut tidak menunjukkan keberadaan sang adik.

Kemudian Seokjin teringat sesuatu, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Kim Taehyung.

Ia menelpon nomor tersebut.

"Yoboseyo."

" _Yoboseyo._ Taehyung-ah, apakah Jungkook berada di rumahmu?"

"Aniyo, hyung. Waeyo? _Apakah Jungkook melarikan diri dari rumah lagi?"_ Tanya Taehyung di seberang telepon.

"Benar, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Biasanya aku akan menemukannya ditempat-tempat yang sering Jungkook datangi, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia berada dimana."

"Mianhae hyung _, ia juga tidak datang ketempatku."_

" _Ah, geurae_. Kalau begitu terima kasih Taehyung-ah."

 _"Tunggu_ hyung, _aku akan membantumu mencarinya_."

"Tidak usah Tae, ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku yakin Jungkook akan baik-baik saja."

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

Seokjin mengehela nafas lelah.

Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada Hoseok, tapi ia juga tidak yakin apakah Hoseok sebenarnya berbohong atau tidak. Sungguh, bukan berarti Seokjin tidak lagi mempercayai adiknya. Tapi percayalah semua ini rumit. Ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook tapi disisi lain ia harus menerima Hoseok dan menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan _hyung_."

.

.

 _Namja_ bernama Taehyung itu menatap foto masa kecilnya yang terpasang rapi dengan sebuah pigura cantik disetiap pinggirnya. Dilihatnya foto yang terdapat dua anak kecil didalamnya, foto dirinya dan satu lagi foto seorang _namja_ yang ia cintai.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , dimana dirimu?"

.

.

 **TBC**

So this is my VKook ff to be published.

 _How? Did you like the story?_ _This is just the beginning._ Ya, walaupun aku tau ff ini hanyalah ff absurd _but would you mind to comment it? Don't forget to fav and follow me.  
_

 ** _This story also publish in wattpad with same username._**

Kemudian aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sedikit kenapa dalam ff diatas disebutkan 3 provinsi. Yang pertama adalah Daegu, Busan dan Seoul.

Jadi Jungkook lahir di Busan dan tinggal bersama ibu dan neneknya. Ketika umur 5 tahun sang nenek dan kakek meninggal, ia dan ibunya pergi ke Daegu untuk menyusul sang appa dan Seokjin yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di Daegu. Di Daegu itulah ia bertemu dengan V dan Suga. Hingga usia 12 tahun ia pindah ke Busan dan bertemu dengan Yugyeom (He also will be on this story). Saat usianya 15 sang eomma meninggal dan Jeon's Fam pindah ke Seoul. Jadi mudahnya begini :

0-5 tahun di Busan

5-12 tahun di Daegu

12-15 tahun di Busan lagi

15-Now di Seoul.

Untuk Taehyung dan Suga mereka juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul di usia 16 tahun.

Kemudian untuk masalah jarak umur mereka masih sama dengan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka bersekolah di Bangtan Art University, di Bangtan Art ini lebih menonjolkan kelas-kelas yang berhubungan dengan seni, seperti kelas dance, kelas vocal, kelas lukis, kelas puisi, kelas band, kelas rap pun ada, dsb. Namun tentu saja untuk pelajaran dasar seperti matematika, fisika, dan bhs inggris masih ada. Selain kelas ada juga club, ada club dance, ada club vocal, club hip-hop, dsb. Jadi mohon jangan bingung ketika nanti aku menyebutkan kelas dan club ya. Kalau kelas itu mereka memang wajib untuk menghadiri sedangkan untuk club hanyalah optional ya seperti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, dan satu lagi. Untuk klub tidak terbatas pada seni tapi ada juga club olahraga, club science, dsb.

Okay, thank you untuk yang sudah membaca. Ditunggu vomment kalian. Aku tahu kalau cerita ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan jika kalian menemukannya feel free to talk to me with nice attitude. Thank you once again.

Book ini akan terbit satu minggu sekali. Apabila tidak ada masalah dan ide mengalir dengan lancar. Akan saya usahakan setiap hari weekend. Jadi sampai ketemu minggu depan.

Ditunggu vomment kalian.

#TeamBottomKook

#VKook

#TaeKook


	2. Chapter 2

**BANGTAN ART UNIVERSITY**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dance. Mencari keberadaan seorang _namja_ yang dari kemarin malam mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia menatap kedalam kelas tersebut namun _namja_ yang ia cari tidak ia temukan.

"Omo! Lihatlah, ada Taehyung _sunbae_."

"Astaga, aku harus terlihat cantik."

"Dia benar-benar tampan."

"Kyaaa, dia tampan sekali."

 _Yeoja-yeoja_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut memekik kegirangan melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bisa melihat ketampanan _namja_ itu dari dekat.

"Apa yang Taehyung _sunbae_ lakukan disini?"

"Apa mungkin ia mencari Jungkook lagi."

"Ish, beruntung sekali _namja_ itu."

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar dari mulut-mulut fans Kim Taehyung. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui seorang _namja_ dengan ketampanan seperti Taehyung pasti memiliki segudang fans fanatic yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Berusaha merebut hati sang pangeran tampan. Ck, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karena pada dasarnya hatinya hanya terpaut pada satu orang.

Taehyung melangkah pergi ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Di ujung koridor nampak seorang _namja_ pendek bername tag Park Jimin sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apakah Jungkook baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung _to the point_.

Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan. Ia hanya berjalan melalui Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya cengkraman Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jawab aku Park Jimin!" Ujar Tae secara ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Tae."

"Kehidupan Jungkook juga bukan urusanmu Park Jimin. Sekarang cukup jawab pertanyaanku atau lenganmu patah."

Cengkraman Taehyung pada lengan Jimin semakin menguat. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Atau ia akan benar-benar kehilangan lengannya. Hey, Jimin sangat paham bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung tidak akan main-main bila itu menyangkut seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Dia demam. Sekarang sedang berada di klinik kesehatan. Ia bilang tidak ingin diganggu." Jawab Jimin akhirnya.

Taehyung langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Jimin dan berjalan menuju klinik sekolah. Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jimin berikutnya.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG. Jangan ganggu Jungkook."

.

.

Taehyung memasuki klinik tersebut secara perlahan.

Dilihatnya Jungkook duduk diatas kasur dan memandangi langit biru yang cerah. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Kook."

Jungkook tersentak kaget begitu mengetahui Taehyung ada didepannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Jungkook ketus.

 _Hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja._

"Kemarin malam Seokjin _hyung_ mencarimu kemana-mana. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bukan urusanku." Jungkook berkata acuh.

"Jangan seperti ini Kook, tidak kah kau tahu bahwa kau sudah menyusahkan banyak orang dengan bertindak seenaknya sendiri seperti ini." Ujar Taehyung tegas.

Pandangan mata Jungkook menyiratkan kesedihan, Taehyung tau itu. Namun Jungkook tetap menyembunyikan dan berusaha tetap baik-baik saja.

"Kau selalu saja sok tahu Kim Taehyung- _sshi._ Kau tidak tau kejadian sebenarnya dan kau selalu berakhir menyalahkanku. Baiklah, benar! Aku memang menyusahkan banyak orang. Jadi, jangan pernah dekati aku lagi! Dan lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini."

 _Tidak jangan usir aku Kook-ah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._

"Aku akan pergi dan menjauh darimu. Tapi tolong jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi, kau membuat Seokjin _hyung_ khawatir."

"Apakah hanya Seokjin _hyung_ kau pedulikan? Tidak kah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?" ucap Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

 _Tidak, aku juga sangat mempedulikanmu Jungkook-ah. Hanya kau yang ku pedulikan di dunia ini._

"Bodoh! Kau sudah dewasa. Bertingkahlah layaknya orang dewasa jangan bertindak seperti anak-anak."

Taehyung melangkahkan langkahnya meninggalkan klinik kesehatan, dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya terdiam terpaku.

Taehyung menutup pintu klinik tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

 _BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! Selalu saja begini. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua gerak tubuhnya dan ucapannya selalu menjadi tidak berdaya di hadapan Jungkook._

 _Aku mencintai mu Jungkook-ah, dan aku begitu peduli padamu. Kumohon maafkan aku._

.

.

Jungkook merasa dunianya hancur saat itu juga ketika Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan ucapan yang menyakitkan. Ia merasakan hatinya terpecah belah dan pening langsung menyerang kepalanya.

Kim Sialan Taehyung itu membuat keadaannya kembali memburuk.

Akh! Jungkook sangat membenci semua yang ada di diri Kim Taehyung. Saking bencinya hingga ia begitu mencintai sosok itu.

 _Aku begitu bodoh karena mencintai dirimu untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sepertinya untuk kesekian kalinya pun rasa cintaku hanya akan tertuju padamu, meskipun beribu kali kau menyakiti diriku._

Dan Jungkook kembali menangis dalam diam di pagi itu.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan dengan malas ke kantin. Tidak ada Jungkook yang menemani dirinya untuk makan siang hari ini. Itu membuatnya lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook. Pagi tadi panas tubuh Jungkook begitu tinggi namun ia bersikeras tidak mau pergi ke dokter. Alhasil Jimin memutuskan untuk membawa Jungkook ke klinik sekolah. Selain Jimin bisa memantau keadaannya, ia juga tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook di apartemennya sendirian. Bocah itu hanya memakan bubur tadi pagi, itupun hanya 3 sendok. Sedangkan siang ini ia bilang ingin tidur saja. Bagaimana _namja_ bertubuh cukup pendek itu tidak khawatir. Ia takut kondisi Jungkook akan semakin memburuk. Apalagi suhu tubuhnya tidak kunjung turun sejak kemarin malam. Jimin mengusap rambutnya kasar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jimin menatap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan malas. Menu hari ini adalah menu kesukaan Jungkook. Dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak bersamangat.

"Hai Park Jimin." Sapa seseorang dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

 _Namja_ itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jimin tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, J-Hope _sunbae_. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jimin sarkastik.

"Ish, Jimin-ah jangan begitu kejam padaku. Aku kan hanya ingin makan bersamamu."

"Maaf, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Jimin langsung mengambil apel dan berniat untuk pergi sebelum J-Hope menghentikannya.

"Park Jimin! Benarkah Jungkook ada bersamamu?"

Jimin yang sudah berdiri kini kembali duduk dan menatap J-Hope dengan tajam. Ia berniat untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaan Jungkook kepada siapapun, karena ia ingin melindungi _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Termasuk kepada seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi 'keluarga'nya.

"Haaah." Helaan nafaslah yang keluar sebagai jawabannya.

"Jawab aku Park Jimin. Kau tidak mau kan namamu ada di daftar blacklist siswa."

Shit! Jimin lupa bahwa kini J-Hope sama berkuasanya dengan kepala sekolah. Ayah tirinya atau ayah Jungkook adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Itu tandanya tidak akan ada yang berani menentang kata-katanya.

"Jangan ganggu Jungkook dan lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri _sunbae,_ pasti lelah berpura-pura menjadi baik." Jawab Jimin menghilangkan rasa hormatnya kepada J-Hope.

"Oh Jimin ku yang manis kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan kembali kerumah. Aku malah ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menampung adik kecilku. Tolong jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia pergi dari apartemenmu dan kembali kerumahku. Itu juga yang kau harapkan kan. Aku tau kau memiliki rasa terhadapnya."

Jimin menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia memang ingin Jungkook selalu berada disisinya, tapi bila itu tidak membuat Jungkook bahagia Jimin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Rasa cinta dan sayangnya untuk Jungkook sudah lebih besar daripada untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Jimin bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk Jungkook asal _namja_ yang ia cintai itu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut kebahagian Jungkook. Aku permisi J-Hope _sunbaenim_."

Jimin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan J-Hope.

J-Hope hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Jimin. Ia tahu bahwa Jimin begitu mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Mungkin suatu saat nanti itu bisa menjadi keuntungan untuk J-Hope.

.

.

Mon, 09/12/2016

To : Seokjin- _hyung_

Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook. Ia baik-baik saja dan untuk sementara ia akan tinggal dengan Jimin.

12:45 pm.

 _Send._

Kim Taehyung baru saja memberitahukan keberadaan Jungkook kepada Seokjin _hyung._ Ia tidak ingin semua orang menjadi terlalu khawatir dengan Jungkook. Yah, walaupun ia sedikit berbohong.

Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook melalui pintu klinik sekolah. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri disana dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk kembali masuk dan mengecek keadaan _namja_ yang ia cintai. _Namja_ yang berbeda 2 tahun darinya itu kini sedang memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Oh, betapa Taehyung begitu ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Betapa Taehyung ingin mengucapkan maaf. Betapa Taehyung ingin kembali kecil disaat mereka selalu bersama. Betapa Taehyung begitu merindukan masa-masa itu.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam klinik tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Jungkook.

 _Hoekkk! Hoekk!_

Betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook memegang wastafel untuk menyangga tubuhnya sambil memuntahkan cairan putih dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah!" Taehyung memegang tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap wajah Taehyung. Kenapa _namja_ ini bisa berada disini? Pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook membersihkan mulutnya setelah rasa mual itu tidak menghantam perutnya lagi dengan Taehyung yang masih memegang tubuhnya.

Jungkook menyentak tangan Taehyung. "Jangan ganggu aku!" tegasnya.

Kim Taehyung sialan! Jungkook benar-benar tidak mau Taehyung melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Jungkook berjalan pelan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sebelum akhirnya rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Jungkook hampir saja terjatuh sebelum Taehyung memegang tubuhnya.

Jungkook benar-benar diambang kesadarannya. Sungguh ia tidak mau pingsan di hadapan Taehyung karena itu akan menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya.

"Kurasa kau masih butuh bantuanku." Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook _bridal style_ dan tidak menghiraukan erangan putus asa Jungkook lagi.

Dengan kesadaran yang menipis ia sudah takluk dalam dekapan Kim Taehyung dan sekali lagi Jungkook kembali terjerat pesona _namja_ itu hingga kegelapan mengambil alih dunianya.

.

.

"Ngghh.." Jungkook membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Putih.

Putih dan putih disekelilingnya.

Mata Jungkook terbuka sempurna dan ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Shit! This is hospital. Tempat yang ia benci. Ia tidak akan mau datang kemari kecuali ia berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut kesakitan.

 _Akhh._

Jungkook memegangi kepalanya, berharap rasa nyeri itu segera berkurang. Pandangannya masih buram namun ketika rasa sakit dikepalanya berkurang pandangannya menjadi jernih kembali.

Dengan cekatan Jungkook mencabut jarum infus yang berada di lengannya. Persetan dengan rasa nyeri yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya harus tersungkur kelantai ketika akan beranjak pergi dari kasurnya.

 _Bughh!_

 _Cklek_.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok Jin- _hyung_ yang terkejut melihat Jungkook tersungkur dilantai.

"Jungkook-ah."

Seokjin bersiap untuk membantu Jungkook berdiri. Namun _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menatapnya sebal. "Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Jungkook, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menyentak tangan Jin yang berada di lengannya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Kook-ah. Keadaanmu masih belum membaik."

"Apa pedulinya kau? Pedulikan saja 'adikmu' yang baru."

Jungkook masih terduduk dilantai sambil menahan nyeri dikepalanya. Entah kenapa nyeri itu kini semakin menjadi. Jungkook yakin ia akan kembali tidak sadarkan diri bila ia begini terus.

"Jungkook-ah, kau juga adikku yang kusayangi. Kau harus istirahat terlebih dahulu. Keadaanmu belum membaik. Kumohon untuk saat ini jangan egois. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Ya, dan Jungkook akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan sang _hyung_ membantunya. Jin langsung menidurkan Jungkook kembali ke ranjangnya. Jungkook sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang Jin lakukan. Ia merutuki kondisinya yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Setelah ia benar-benar sembuh nanti ia sudah berencana untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka berdua. Hem, hanya rencana.

"Jungkook-ah maafkan _hyung._ Kumohon kembalilah kerumah. _Hyung_ benar-benar merindukanmu. _Hyung_ akan menjagamu. Jangan sakit seperti ini Jungkook-ah."

Itu adalah sepenggal kalimat yang Jungkook dengar dari Jin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertidur.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu hyung.. appa.. eomma_.

.

.

Jeon Il Woo memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari Seokjin –anak pertamanya- bahwa Jungkook sedang berada di rumah sakit dikarenakan demam tinggi. Ia tahu dan sangat paham bahwa itu semua adalah karena dirinya. Ia rela mengusir Jungkook malam itu dan tanpa disangka-sangka hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Dan lihatlah apa yang ia alami sekarang, ia begitu menyesal dan menyalahkan dirinya. Tidak harusnya ia mengusir Jungkook, terutama Jungkook adalah anak kandungnya dan darah dagingnya sendiri. Akibat perbuatannya yang bodoh itu kini Jungkook harus terkapar dirumah sakit.

Stupid Daddy! Tega sekali kau kepada anakmu! Begitulah isi pikiran dari Il Woo. Sungguh, Jeon Il Woo tidak akan benar-benar tega untuk mengusir anak bungsunya yang cantik. Ia masih sangat menyayangi Jeon Jungkook, namun apadaya pada saat itu amarah begitu mengambil alih dirinya hingga akhirnya ia mengalahkan hati nuraninya.

"Maafkan _appa_ Kook-ah." Ujar Il Woo begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sekretaris Kim!"

"Ya tuan Jeon." Jawab Sekretaris Kim yang langsung masuk keruangannya.

"Siapkan mobil dan kosongkan jadwalku sore hari ini."

"Ba- Baik tuan. Tap- tapi anda akan pergi kemana tuan?"

"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus menjenguknya."

Sekretaris Kim sedikit tersentak namun ia langsung memasang muka khawatirnya.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Tuan Muda Jeon dan kuharap ia segera sembuh."

Il Woo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Terimakasih."

.

.

Sekretaris Kim bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk segera menyiapkan mobil sesuai perintah bosnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Sica-ya, Jeon keparat itu akan mengunjungi anaknya dirumah sakit. Sepertinya kita harus bersabar untuk menyingkirkan mereka."

Terdengar gerutuan dari seseorang diseberang sana.

"Dengar! Untuk saat ini jangan lakukan apapun terlebih dahulu."

Tit. Sambungan itu pun terputus.

.

.

 **TBC**

Di cerita ini memiliki beberapa conflict. Ada conflict romance dan keluarga. Saya sedikit buat alur cepat untuk masalah conflict keluarga karena saya ingin menonjolkan pada romance mereka.

Sekian dan mohon vomment dari kalian. Ayo kibarkan bendera VKook shipper!

#TeamBottomKookShipper

#VKook

#TaeKook


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 3)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 **Top!Tae Bottom!Kook for lifeu.**

.

.

 _Previous_

Sekretaris Kim bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk segera menyiapkan mobil sesuai perintah bosnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Sica-ya, Jeon keparat itu akan mengunjungi anaknya dirumah sakit. Sepertinya kita harus bersabar untuk menyingkirkan mereka."

Terdengar gerutuan dari seseorang diseberang sana.

"Dengar! Untuk saat ini jangan lakukan apapun terlebih dahulu."

Tit. Sambungan itu pun terputus.

.

.

.

Jeon Il Woo memasuki ruangan rumah sakit itu dengan hati yang berdesir. Ia melihat putranya yang dulu begitu kuat dan ceria kini terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Hatinya menjadi semakin teriris mengingat ini semua terjadi karena kesalahannya. Ia begitu bodoh dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang _Appa_.

Seokjin sedikit terkejut ketika melihat _Appa_ nya memasuki ruangan tempat Jungkook dirawat. Ia berpikir bahwa _Appa_ nya adalah seorang yang begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk menjenguk Jungkook.

" _Appa_." Panggil Seokjin.

Jeon Il Woo segera berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Jungkook. "Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, Jin- _ah_?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, demamnya sudah turun. Ia hanya demam tinggi dan kekurangan nutrisi saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Seokjin.

Il Woo bernafas lega. "Untung saja."

" _Appa_ , mengapa kau bisa berada disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Jin yang cukup penasaran dengan rutinitas sang ayah.

"Oh, _Appa_ sengaja mengosongkan jadwal hari ini. _Appa_ begitu merasa bersalah dengan Jungkook. Tidak salah lagi _Appa_ lah yang sudah membuat Jungkook menjadi seperti ini. Ini semua salahku." Ungkap Il Woo merasa bersalah. Jungkook adalah putra kandungnya yang sangat ia sayangi, meskipun terkadang Il Woo selalu memarahi dan membentaknya namun ikatan sebagai seorang ayah tentu tidak akan bisa terhapuskan. Ia tetaplah sangat menyayangi Jungkook.

Jin hanya menatapnya sendu. Ia tahu bahwa sang _Appa_ memang sangat menyayangi Jungkook, hanya saja terkadang sang _Appa_ tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosi yang ada pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah _Appa_ semua sudah terjadi, lupakan saja kejadian yang lalu. Namun aku harap kau bisa membawa Jungkook kembali kerumah. Kumohon _Appa_ , hanya kau yang bisa membuat Jungkook kembali." Seokjin berujar memohon, ditatapnya sang ayah yang kini terlihat begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan."

Seokjin bernafas lega, yang bisa membuat Jungkook kembali ke rumah hanyalah _Appa_ nya dan ia begitu senang mengetahui bahwa sang _Appa_ menyetujui keinginannya untuk menarik kembali Jungkook.

Hoseok menggerutu kesal. Ia begitu terkejut tadi ketika melihat Taehyung menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya memasuki mobil. Shit! Sepertinya masih banyak orang yang begitu menyayangi Jungkook dan itu tandanya akan semakin susah untuk menyingkirkan _namja_ sialan itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok. "Hoseok-ah, kau kemana saja? Dari tadi pelatih mencarimu. Kau menghilang dan tidak berlatih sama sekali dari kemarin." Tanya Namjoon.

" _Mianhae hyung_ , sepertinya aku terlalu aktif mengikuti dance club." Elak Hoseok.

"Ya, kulihat tadi V membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Suga tiba-tiba mengalihkan topic. Pemuda asal Daegu itu begitu penasaran melihat sahabatnya, V melakukan hal itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hoseok.

"Ck, bukannya kau kakaknya Jungkook. Mengapa kau bisa tidak mengetahui kondisi adikmu sendiri eoh." Ujar Yoongi sarkatis.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi tajam. Ia tidak suka ada seseorang yang memperlihatkan kepeduliannya pada 'adik' nya tersebut. "Jungkook kembali membuat ulah. Ia marah dan membentak _Appa_ lalu kemudian ia mendorongku. Jadi _Appa_ mengusirnya dari rumah. Kemudian sepertinya dia terkena imbasnya dan jatuh sakit."

"Heol, mana mungkin wajah semanis Jungkook melakukan hal tersebut." ujar Namjoon merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hoseok.

Hoseok semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Itu memang kenyataannya. Jungkook selalu menyembunyikan identitas kepribadiannya yang asli. Sesungguhnya ia begitu nakal dan memiliki sifat seperti brandal, itulah mengapa _Appa_ ku sering sekali mengusir ia dari rumah." Tutur Hoseok sambil sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

Yoongi masih meragukan ucapan Hoseok. Sebelum ia berada di Seoul ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan pemuda kelinci itu saat mereka berada di Daegu. Saat itu Jungkook masih kecil dan ia satu sekolah dengan sahabatnya, V. Yoongi memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Jungkook namun setiap ia bertemu dengannya, Jungkook akan bersikap ramah. Walau dia adalah seseorang yang begitu pemalu dengan orang asing namun ia memiliki sikap yang sopan. _Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin Jungkook mempunyai sifat seperti brandal._ Pikir Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak akan mengikuti Taehyung? Dia membawa adikmu." Tanya Yoongi.

"Dia bukan urusanku." Ungkap Hoseok ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Yoongi hanya menatap kepergian Hoseok dengan pandangan aneh. Sepertinya hubungan Hoseok dan Jungkook tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Ada apa dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon yang tidak mengetahui situasi yang terjadi.

"Entahlah. Masa bodoh." Jawab Yoongi sarkastis.

"Ah, kalian pun sama saja." Namjoon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui sifat kedua teman baiknya. Sepertinya hanya V yang mampu ia ajak berbicara. Sayang sekali kini V pun sering meninggalkan jadwal club hip-hop mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Harusnya saat ini adalah saat dimana setiap orang bersiap untuk menuju ke alam mimpi mereka. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung. Kini ia berjalan di sebuah lorong rumah sakit dengan membawa buah-buahan di tangan kanannya dan makanan ringan di tangan kirinya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di ruangan yang dituju ia berusaha membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sikunya, walaupun sedikit kesusahan.

Ceklek! Dan pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka.

"Jimin?" ia mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati Jimin masih berada di sini menemani Jungkook yang sedang terduduk dan membaca sebuah komik.

Jungkook sempat menoleh sejenak kepada Taehyung namun kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan matanya ke komik yang ia baca. Walaupun dalam otaknya sedang merutuki kedatangan Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa di meja disamping kasur Jungkook. "Lebih baik kau pulang, biar aku yang menggantikan untuk menjaga Jungkook. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi kau belum pulang kan?" Tanya Taehyung melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin masih merupakan pakaian yang dipakai ketika ia mengikuti kelas tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengusir Jimin dari ruangan ini. Lebih baik kau saja yang pergi." Ketus Jungkook. Semenjak kehadiran Taehyung tadi rasanya Jungkook sudah tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan ucapan serapah kepadanya. Karena Taehyung sialan inilah kini Jungkook harus berada di rumah sakit dan mendapat tatapan kasihan dari _hyung_ bahkan _Appanya_. Bahkan _Appanya_ sampai memintanya kembali kerumah karena kasihan melihat kondisinya saat ini. Hell! Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Pikir Jungkook.

"Kook, Taehyung benar, aku belum pulang sejak tadi. Lebih baik biarkan Taehyung yang menjagamu untuk saat ini dan aku janji besok aku akan kembali."

Jungkook mendelikkan matanya. Apa? Satu ruangan dengan si Kim ini. Hell! No!

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik aku disini sendiri daripada berdua dengannya." Kata Jungkook tidak terima.

"Kook hentikan keras kepalamu untuk saat ini." Titah Jimin.

"Aku bukan bayi yang perlu diawasi olehnya _hyung_! Lagipula kondisi sudah membaik. Aku bisa saja keluar dari rumah sakit malam ini." Ketus Jungkook.

Jimin masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa Taehyung begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jungkook dan ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya karena Taehyung telah membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu! Bila kau ingin pulang sekarang aku bisa saja menyuruh dokter untuk menghentikan semua pengobatan yang ada padamu, karena kau masih terdaftar atas namaku sebagai wali." Kini Taehyung menjawab ucapan Jungkook tak kalah ketus.

"Hoho. _Jebal_ lakukan itu tuan Kim. Aku sudah muak berada di rumah sakit ini." Jawab Jungkook.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan itu dan kau tidak akan punya tempat untuk pergi malam ini. Dimana kau akan tinggal? Rumahmu? Masih berani kau menampakkan diri disana? Rumah Jimin? Tidakkah kau malu selalu merepotkannya? Kau hanya bisa berada di jalanan yang sedingin batu es diluar sana dan itu akan semakin membuat tubuhmu hancur dan kau akan mati mengenaskan tanpa ada yang memperhatikan! Kasihan sekali hidupmu!"

"Bukan urusanmu untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupanku. Lebih baik aku berada di jalan yang dingin itu daripada terjebak bersamamu dalam ruangan yang menyeramkan ini."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" bentak Taehyung.

Kilatan amarah terpancar di bola mata Taehyung. Ia begitu tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook kini tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu keras kepala. Jungkook benar-benar terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggil namanya dengan penuh aura kekecewaan. Begitu pula dengan Jimin, ia juga sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba percakapan mereka menjadi jauh lebih serius dan dalam.

Jungkook menatap kedua mata Taehyung yang kini menatapnya tajam seakan ingin mengulitinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak takut dan balas menatapnya tajam. Namun—tidak bisa, sungguh Jungkook merasakan kengerian Taehyung. Apa ia sudah berbicara kelewatan?

"Tae-ah, lebih baik kau pulang saja dan biarkan Jungkook sendiri untuk malam ini. Jangan melakukan tindakan macam-macam atau Jungkook akan benar-benar pergi dan ia mati mengenaskan malam ini. Kau tau kan bahwa Jungkook begitu keras kepala. Cukup ikuti saja kemauannya." Ujar Jimin berusaha mencari jalan tengah.

"Aku pun tidak akan mau berada disini lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi." Ungkap Taehyung kecewa sambil terus menatap kedua manik Jungkook.

"Baguslah." Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari pandangan Taehyung ia menatap bintang diluar jendela dengan berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang kini sudah menggenang pada kedua matanya.

Taehyung beranjak keluar dari ruangan Jungkook.

BRAAK! Suara pintu itu berhasil menunjukkan emosi yang ingin Taehyung perlihatkan.

"Kook-ah _gwenchana_?" Tanya Jimin khawatir samibil menatap Jungkook yang mematung.

"Ehm." Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil terus melihat kearah jendela.

"Aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu cukup hubungi aku saja." Jimin menggapai tasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini dan ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya kepada siapapun. Ia tahu adik kesayangannya ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh Kook-ah. Aku pergi." Pamit Jimin dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Seketika Jimin pergi, seketika itu pula airmata yang sudah terlalu banyak menggenang pada kedua matanya mulai mencari jalan keluar.

Tes!

Berlomba-lomba air mata itu membuat jalan pada kedua pipi Jungkook.

Tes!

Membuat Jungkook akhirnya menumpahkan semua perasaanya.

Tes!

Hingga kini isakan pun mulai terdengar.

Hiks!

Dan raungan dari mulut pemuda kelinci itu juga menjadi bukti segala perasaan yang ingin ia tumpahkan.

"Aku membencimu Kim Taehyung!"

Malam itu Jungkook kembali menangis dengan raungan yang mampu terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

.

.

Jimin sedikit terkejut mendapati Taehyung terduduk di depan kamar Jungkook. Ternyata _namja_ itu tidak benar-benar pergi dari sini.

"Kau masih disini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Pulanglah Jim, ini sudah malam dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung.

"Apa kau akan menjaganya disini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu melakukan hal gila untuk keluar malam-malam dari rumah sakit."

Taehyung tersenyum miring.

Samar-samar mereka berdua mendengar suara raungan dan isak tangis dari kamar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Membuat seseorang begitu menyesali atas kegiatan yang telah ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apakah aku sudah keterlaluanJimin?"

.

.

Sekretaris Kim mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

Mon, 09/12/2016

To : Mrs. Master

Tuan Jeon akan mengajak tuan muda Jungkook kembali ke rumah ini. Rencana apa yang akan kita lakukan?

10:50 pm.

 _Send._

Tidak lama sebuah balasan sudah ia dapatkan.

 _Received._

Mon, 09/12/2016

From : Mrs. Master

Lakukan saja seperti rencana awal. Tidak usah pedulikan anak itu.

Sekretaris Kim kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya yaitu mendampingi tuan Jeon kemanapun ia berada. Untuk sejenak tadi ia beralasan ke kamar mandi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa tuan Jeon akan membuat tuan muda Jungkook kembali.

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah tertidur dari kaca pada pintu kamar Jungkook. Sejak tadi ia tidak beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Jungkook menangis hampir 2 jam, membuat hatinya begitu berdesir melihat Jungkook dengan keadaan seperti itu. Betapa Taehyung ingin meminta maaf dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah lelah menangis Jungkook langsung tertidur, betapa leganya Taehyung akhirnya sang malaikatnya sudah tenang dan mampu memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap hanya mimpi indah yang berada dalam alam bawah sadar Jungkook karena dalam dunia nyata Jungkook sudah cukup menderita dan parahnya ia lah sumber penderitaan Jungkook.

" _Mianghae Kook-ah_." Ujarnya lirih.

 _Flashback._

 _DAEGU PROVINCE_

 _Jungkook 10 tahun._

 _Taehyung 12 tahun._

" _Hyung, kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya kan?" Tanya Jungkook._

 _"Tentu saja, Tae hyung sangat menyayangi Kookie, dan Tae hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie."_

 _"Gomawo hyung, saranghae." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat dan Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah eratnya. "Nado saranghae."_

 _Haha, itu adalah sebuah cinta monyet yang sayangnya rasa cinta itu begitu besar imbasnya kepada dua sejoli yang mempunyai gender yang sama. Jungkook dan Taehyung. Persahabatan hyung dan dongsaeng itu berakhir dengan hubungan yang lebih dari sebuah kata sahabat. Cinta menyatukan kedua sejoli itu. Sebuah cinta yang mungkin untuk orang lain pikir adalah sebuah cinta monyet dan hanya sebuah cinta main-main._

.

 _Jungkook 12 tahun._

 _Taehyung 14 tahun._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi ke Busan. Eomma tidak bisa bila kami hanya tinggal berdua di Daegu." Kata Jungkook lirih._

 _"Kook, lalu bagaimana dengan ku_? _" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti._

 _"Aku bingung hyung, aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan_?"

 _"Pergilah Kook, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya pada cinta kita. Aku akan menunggumu, kalau perlu suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke Busan."_

 _"Mianhae hyung, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Aku tahu. Pergilah, aku percaya kita akan terus bersama dan bila memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama kita akan bertemu lagi."_

 _"Saranghae hyung."_

 _Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lebih erat dan Taehyung kemudian mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut sebagai salam perpisahan. Itu adalah ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhir untuk mereka, pada saat ini._

 _._

 _SEOUL PROVINCE_

 _Jungkook 15 tahun._

 _Taehyung 17 tahun._

 _Namja bergigi kelinci itu melangkahkan langkahnya dalam jalanan Seoul yang dingin. Baru satu minggu ia pindah ketempat ini dan rasa penasaran akan semua tempat di ibukota Korea Selatan itu membuatnya rela menahan suhu rendah yang bisa menyerang tubuhnya. Jungkook, melihat-lihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Ternyata Seoul memang luar biasa. Kota besar yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan masyarakat yang ramah._

 _Setelah berjalan cukup lama Jungkook memutuskan untuk singgah di suatu café dengan nuansa yang hangat._

 _Cling! Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika pemuda itu mendorong pintu masuk. Jungkook disambut ramah oleh pelayan café tersebut. "Selamat datang." Sapa sang pegawai._

 _Jungkook tersenyum kecil, café ini sungguh nyaman dan hangat. Membuat udara dingin yang sedang berlangsung seakan tidak bisa memasuki bagian dalam café ini._

 _Jungkook langsung memesan Americano untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di ujung disamping jendela kaca yang menampakkan kondisi luar dari café ini. Ia masih ingin menatap jalanan kota Seoul walau sebenarnya beberapa menit yang lalu ia melalui jalan tersebut._

 _Cling! Suara lonceng terdengar, menandakan seseorang telah membuka pintu untuk memasuki café. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan menuju pengunjung yang baru memasuki café._

 _Oh! A couple. Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihatnya._

 _DEG._

 _Mata Jungkook membulat begitu menyadari bahwa namja yang ia lihat dengan seorang wanita itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. "Tae hyung?"_

 _Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasanya tidak mungkin bahwa namja tersebut benar-benar Taehyung hyung yang selama ini ia kenal. Sadarlah Kook! Tae hyung sekarang berada di Daegu. Untuk apa dia tiba-tiba ada di Seoul? Jungkook terus mengikuti pergerakan namja tersebut, untuk membuktikan bahwa namja itu bukanlah Tae yang ia kenal melainkan hanya seseorang dengan wajah yang sama._

 _Yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya bergelayut manja. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak suka dengan hal tersebut. Mereka kini sedang memesan minuman dengan Jungkook yang masih mengawasi gerak gerik yang mereka lakukan._

 _Sungguh! Namja itu sangat amat mirip dengan seseorang bernama Taehyung yang ia kenal. Walaupun ia sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun, namun percayalah bahwa wajah bahkan senyum Taehyung hyung masih begitu jelas tergambarkan dalam pikirannya._

 _Selesai menerima minuman yang mereka pesan. Sang pasangan tersebut mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling café untuk menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong._

 _Dan akhirnya._

 _Mata mereka bertemu._

 _Jungkook menatap tajam kedua manik hitam seorang namja tampan yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Taehyung tersebut, dan begitu pula dengan namja itu. Membuat otak Jungkook mulai berpikir. Apakah benar dia adalah Taehyung hyung yang ia kenal?_

 _"Kook." Samar namun dapat terdengar oleh telinga Jungkook._

 _Shit! Dia benar-benar Taehyung._

 _Jungkook menatap yeoja di sebelah Taehyung. Kira-kira siapa dia? Yeoja itu juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook lalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung._

 _"Chagi, apa kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Jungkook tersentak. Chagi? What the hell is this? Jadi dia adalah kekasih Taehyung?_

 _"Kook. Aku—" Taehyung mencoba untuk menjelaskan._

 _Sreett. Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

 _Taehyung melepaskan tangan Yerin –kekasihnya- pada lengannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Jungkook berada._

 _Oh god! Betapa Taehyung merindukan tubuh mungil tersebut. Betapa ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Betapa ia menginginkan Jungkook dalam dekapannya._

 _Taehyung mencoba untuk memeluk Jungkook, namun dengan secepat kilat Jungkook menghindar._

 _Namja bergigi kelinci itu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Taehyung dan segera meninggalkan café dengan nuansa hangat tersebut. Sayang sekali, nuansa hangat dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh café itu justru berganti dengan rasa sesak yang amat sangat terasa karena kehadiran seorang namja yang sebenarnya begitu ia rindukan._

 _Jungkook berjalan dengan tergesa. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Menerobos sekumpulan manusia-manusia yang berakhir mengumpat kepadanya. Haha, ia tidak peduli karena hatinya tengah menahan suatu rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya._

 _"Kau... merusak janji kita."_

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hari sudah pagi dan matahari sudah menunjukkan jalannya melalui kaca jendela.

"Sial. Kenapa aku kembali memimpikan masa itu." Jungkook menggerutu ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia kembali bermimpi tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Ceklek! Pintu terbuka dengan Seokjin yang tersenyum cerah memasuki kamar Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah menggerutu seperti itu?" Tanya sang _hyung._

Jungkook hanya menatapnya malas."Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, ayolah Jungkook. Harus berapa kali aku meminta maaf padamu? Apakah kau masih benar-benar marah kepadaku?" Tanya Seokjin menyesal.

Adiknya tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap dinding rumah sakit di hadapannya.

Haaah, sang adik memang telah berubah. Sejak kecil Jungkook tidak pernah marah kepada Seokjin bahkan sebesar apapun kesalahan sang _hyung_ , Jungkook akan selalu membelanya. Tapi semua sifat ramah dan kepribadian Jungkook yang ceria menghilang tidak lama ketika sang ibu meninggalkan keluarga mereka dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuk selamanya. Seokjin sungguh prihatin. Jungkook menjadi _namja_ yang jarang untuk tersenyum, walaupun sesungguhnya Seokjin masih sangat tahu bahwa kebaikan hati Jungkook tidak akan pernah menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

"Kook. Hari ini kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali kerumah." Seokjin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak memiliki rumah." Kata Jungkook ketus.

"Kook, jebal. Jangan seperti ini." Pinta Seokjin sendu.

"Usir terlebih dahulu 'mereka', baru aku akan kembali." Jungkook masih menjawabnya dengan ketus. Ia masih tidak menerima untuk tinggal satu rumah dengan 'keluarga barunya'.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini mereka adalah keluarga barumu."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Tidak pernah ada keluarga baru untukku! Dia bukanlah ibuku, dia juga bukan _hyung_ ku. Lagipula, seorang ibu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini apalagi dia tidak pernah datang dan menanyakan keadaanku. Dan kau masih menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga _hyung?_ "

"Aku tahu Kook, tetapi mungkin mereka memiliki alasan mengapa mereka tidak menjengukmu kemarin. Kumohon mengertilah Kook, coba jangan hanya lihat dari sisi pandangmu. Tapi perhatikan juga dari sisi pandang mereka. Dan satu lagi, seberapa kali pun kau menyangkal bahwa mereka bukanlah keluargamu tapi takdir tidak berkata demikian. Mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari kita dan kau tidak berhak untuk menginginkan mereka pergi. Kumohon mengertilah Kook, apasalahnya kita hidup berdampingan sebagai seorang keluarga." tutur Seokjin mencoba untuk menasehati Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, sampai kapanpun rasanya Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menerima mereka.

"Sekarang mari kita kemasi barangmu dan segera pulang. Bukankah kau ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini?"

 _Namja_ berusia 19 tahun itu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Seakan memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugian yang akan terjadi apabila ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali kerumah. Namun dengan satu syarat."

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku tetap tidak menganggap 'mereka' sebagai keluargaku. Jadi jangan libatkan aku dengan segala yang berurusan dengan mereka seperti makan bersama, pergi bersama, ataupun hal yang lain." Ujar Jungkook mengakhiri keputusan finalnya.

Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya Jungkook sudah mau satu atap dengan keluarga baru mereka.

TBC

Mind to review?

Sampai ketemu minggu depan.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 4)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 **Top!Tae Bottom!Kook for lifeu.**

.

.

 _Previous_

 _"Baiklah aku akan kembali kerumah. Namun dengan satu syarat."_

 _"Apa yang kau mau?"_

 _"Aku tetap tidak menganggap 'mereka' sebagai keluargaku. Jadi jangan libatkan aku dengan segala yang berurusan dengan mereka seperti makan bersama, pergi bersama, ataupun hal yang lain." Ujar Jungkook mengakhiri keputusan finalnya._

 _Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya Jungkook sudah mau satu atap dengan keluarga baru mereka._

.

.

Pemandangan megah dari rumah milik keluarga Jeon memang akan selalu membuat tamu berdecak kagum dan menginginkan untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini. Tapi justru kemegahan rumah ini tidak membuat anak bungsu dari sang pemilik rumah bersedia untuk tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Rumah ini memang besar dan indah. Dilihat dari segi manapun pasti ini adalah rumah impian dari begitu banyak orang. Tapi, setiap kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan. Kemegahan rumah ini tidak akan mampu membeli kehangatan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap keluarga. Kiranya begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Jungkook, _maknae_ dalam keluarga Jeon.

Seok Jin mencoba membantu membawa barang bawaan Jungkook namun sang adik itu hanya mendesis. "Biar kubawa sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Selama perjalanan pulang di mobil, Jungkook hanya menatap keluar jendelanya. Lalu begitu ia sampai di rumah pemuda itu segera masuk kekamarnya seakan menganggap tidak ada orang disekelilingnya.

Seok Jin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam menghadapi Jungkook. Ia tahu bahwa sang adik belum bisa menerima keluarga baru mereka.

Brak! Pintu kamar Jungkook tertutup dengan keras. Menghiraukan penghuni rumah yang mungkin akan merasa terganggu dengan bunyinya.

Sang pemilik kamar langsung meniduri kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

"Haaaaah. Semoga hal baik terjadi hari ini." Pikir sang _maknae_.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur, meskipun kenyataaanya dari kemarin ia sudah menghabisakann seluruh waktunya untuk tidur di rumah sakit.

.

.

Matahari telah turun, siang telah berganti dan kini malam datang ditemani keindahan sang rembulan.

Dalam sebuah meja makan milik keluarga Jeon, terlihat berbagai menu yang dihidangkan untuk menyambut kepulangan anggota keluarga Jeon yang termuda dari rumah sakit. Namun justru sosok yang paling utama dinantikan tersebut tak terlihat di meja makan. Seluruh anggota keluarga telah berkumpul untuk menikmati makan malam dan mengisi perut yang dari tadi telah mengeluarkan bunyi.

Jin melangkah menuju kamar Jungkook untuk memanggil sang adik. Mengingat para anggota keluarga yang lain sudah merasa lapar namun pemain utama tak kunjung datang, membuat mereka kembali harus menunggu.

Tokkk. Tokk. Tookkk.

Tokkk. Tokk. Tookkk.

Ketukan di pintu kayu tersebut terdengar beberapa kali sebab sang empu kamar tak kunjung merespon.

"Jungkook-ah, makan malam sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu."

Tookkk. Tookkk. "Jungkook-ah,"

Tookkk. Tookkk. "Jungkook-ah,"

Seokjin terus mengetuk pintu tersebut sekaligus memanggil nama adiknya. Namun sebuah respon tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

Ceklek! Pintu itu terbuka. Seokjin yang membukanya, sang hyung memaksa masuk sebab ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tak akan menanggapi panggilannya.

Dilihatnya sang adik yang bergelung didalam selimut sambil memjamkan matanya. Ia masih tertidur.

Jin menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kook, Jungkook sayang. Makan malam telah siap." Ucapnya lembut.

" _Arraseo eomma_ , 10 menit lagi." Jungkook mengigau.

Seokjin tercekat, sang adik masih begitu merindukan _eomma_.

Kini sang _hyung_ mengguncang tubuh Jungkook lebih kuat. "Kook ah, makan malam telah siap."

Secara perlahan Jungkook membuka matanya. " _Arraseo eomma_."

Jungkook menatap wajah sang _hyung._ Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar.

Deg! Hanya sang _hyung_ yang nampak dalam penglihatannya. Bodoh, _eomma_ nya telah tiada. Tidak mungkin sosok sang ibu itu akan berada disini.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo makan dulu dari siang tadi kau belum memakan apapun dan kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau tidak ingin masuk untuk yang kedua kalinyakan." Ujar sang _hyung_ menasehatinya.

Sang _maknae_ menatapnya sinis. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu kalau aku tidak mau berurusan dengan 'mereka'."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi tidak bisakah untuk hari ini saja kau menganggap mereka bagian dari kita. Hari ini hari kepulanganmu, _appa_ begitu sangat menantikanmu sejak tadi. Ia ingin melihat dirimu berada di meja makan bersama-sama. Tidak bisakah untuk hari ini saja kau mengabulkan keinginan _appa_."

"TIDAK! DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Jungkook berteriak frustasi. Ketika pikirannya membayangkan bahwa ia harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama dan dalam satu meja makan yang sama, hal itu membuat tubuhnya bergidik dan merasakan kesesakan yang luar biasa.

"Kook-ah, _appa_ sudah menyiapkan semua menu kesukaanmu. Ini merupakan makan malam perta-

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali kali bahwa aku tidak akan pernah makan satu meja dengan mereka! Bila hyung masih bersikeras untuk mengajakku maka lebih baik aku benar-benar pergi dari rumah ini." Final Jungkook.

Seokjin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jungkook bisa benar-benar menjadi begitu keras kepala seperti ini. Setahunya dulu, adik kecilnya adalah seorang yang begitu ramah dan pemalu, begitu baik hati dan dermawan, begitu rapuh sekaligus kuat. Tapi sekarang, yang dilihat Seokjin pada diri Jungkook hanyalah kemarahan, kejahatan, keirian, sekaligus kelemahan, kerapuhan serta kesendirian. Sebagai seorang _hyung_ ia begitu tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berusaha begitu kuat untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya.

" _Arraseo_ , jika memang itu maumu. Asal kau tidak pergi lagi. Aku akan berbicara pada _appa_ bahwa kau masih tidak enak badan." Seokjin memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pergi keluar meninggalkan Jungkook. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Jungkook ia berpesan, "Makan malammu akan diantarkan oleh _ahjumma_. Ingat, kau baru saja sembuh dan kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu."

CEKLEK!

Sang _hyung_ sudah menutup pintunya. Kembali membuat Jungkook berada di dalam kamar ini seorang diri. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal tersebut kepada sang _hyung_. Tapi biarkanlah untuk saat ini Jungkook menentang semua perkataanya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin malam. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak tidur mengingat sejak pagi tadi ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk meyebrangi alam mimpi.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengambil minuman dalam lemari pendingin. Cola? Hem, tidak buruk.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar ibu tirinya. Nampaknya _yeoja_ itu sedang menelepon seseorang. Tapi siapa yang ia telepon sepagi ini. Apakah mereka tidak punya waktu selain dini hari seperti ini. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. Ia mendekati kamar sang ibu dan mengintip dari celah kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Sial sekali anak itu kembali kerumah ini. Yang jelas kita harus bisa menyingkirkan mereka berdua secepatnya. Aku hanya ingin anakku saja yang mendapatkan semua warisan itu. Lagipula, aku benar-benar tidak betah dengan kehadiran mereka."

"..."

"Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Untuk yang pertama singkirkan adiknya terlebih dahulu. Dia sepertinya lawan yang kuat."

Jungkook mencoba menahan nafasnya. Ia tercekat. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ibu tirinya memang mempunyai sifat yang seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ternyata semua perasaannya benar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sosok sang ibu tiri. Sial! Selama ini ternyata keluarga mereka telah dibodohi oleh seorang janda yang mempunyai penampilan menarik.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rencana ini 1 minggu dari sekarang. Yang jelas jangan sampai identitas kita ketahuan dan-

Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejak tadi ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya. Namun, siapa yang akan bangun pada pukul 2 dini hari dan mematai dirinya. Rasanya semua penghuni rumah ini telah terlelap.

 _Yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Krieettt! Dibuka nya pintu itu lebar-lebar.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hah, mungkin itu hanyalah perasaannya. Atau mungkin itu peringatan bahwa ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Perintah ku ganti, kita mulai rencana ini secepatnya."

BRAK! Pintu kamar itu tertutup.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnyanya. Hampir saja ia ketahuan. Ia bersyukur bisa bergerak cepat dan berlari kebawah meja makan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Betapa beruntungnya Jungkook bahwaJessica tidak sampai mengecek seluruh ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang _yeoja_ itu rencanakan. Berbagai pikiran kini hinggap dalam otaknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang ibu tiri benar-benar mengerikan.

Jungkook tidak bisa tinggal diam. Hanya ia yang tahu masalah ini, itu tandanya hanya ia yang bisa menjadi pelindung keluarganya. Tapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Lalu sebenarnya apa rencana _yeoja_ itu? Warisan? Apa dia berniat untuk membunuh _appa, hyung,_ serta diriku. Aaahh, _molla._ Untuk saat ini Jungkook hanya perlu selamat menuju kamarnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

 **BANGTAN ART UNIVERSITY**

Jungkook menatap tumpukan buku dihadapannya dengan sendu. Dua hari tidak mengikuti pelajaran membuatnya mendapat tugas tambahan hampir dari semua guru mata pelajaran. Walalupun ia memang menyukai semua pelajaran di sekolah ini. Namun sebagai seorang murid tentu saja ia merasa jengah bila tugas-tugas itu terlalu menumpuk.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati tempat Jungkook berada, membuatnya menatap siapa yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Shit! Jungkook mengumpat.

Kehadiran orang tersebut di kelas Jungkook memang cukup mengundang perhatian. Sebab, _namja_ setampan dia memiliki begitu banyak penggemar. Semua penghuni kelas itu menatap kagum pada ketampanan seorang _namja_ yang menuju kearah Jungkook. Tapi tidak dengannya, pemuda dengan julukan bunny boy itu justru mengharapkan dia tidak pernah datang kedalam kelasnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

Orang itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di yang ada di hadapan pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu. Mengundang tatapan iri dan sebuah desisan sebal. Membuat Jungkook menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya, menatap Jungkook penuh selidik.

"Baik."

Jungkook hanya membalas ucapannya dengan singkat, sambil kembali memandangi buku-buku dihadapannya.

"Kudengar kau sudah kembali kerumah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Baguslah, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Baik."

"Apa kau sudah makan pagi tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa Jin- _hyung_ tidak membawakan mu bekal? Kau tau kan dia pandai memasak."

Jungkook menatap _namja_ dihadapannya dengan kesal. Kini ia mulai jengah dengan segala pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan _namja_ dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kim Taehyung- _sshi_?"

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang kondisimu."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jadi silahkan pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan kulontarkan."

"Pada intinya, kondisiku sangat sehat Taehyung- _sshi_. Jadi kuharap itu dapat memberikanmu kesimpulan atas segala pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan. Lagipula untuk apa kau terus peduli padaku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan mencampuri urusanku." Ketus Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Namun yang dapat Jungkook tangkap dari tatapan matanya adalah sebuah kesedihan. Cepat-cepat Jungkook menepis pikiran tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Taehyung.

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku, sepertinya pikiranku masih tidak focus. Aku lupa kalau kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Aku lupa bahwasanya memang aku yang berkata untuk tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi."

Pandangan Jungkook kembali teralih kepada manik mata Taehyung. Ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang Taehyung utarakan. "Cukup Kim Taehyung- _sshi_! Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mau lagi dekat dengan ku atau mencampuri urusanku. Kau bilang kau sudah tidak mau berhubungan denganku. Tapi lihat apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Setengah mati aku mencoba untuk terus menjauhimu tapi beberapa kali kau justru mendekatiku. Tapi kemudian setelah kau mendekatiku dan peduli kepadaku kau berkata bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi. Sungguh lucu dirimu! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa segala bentuk perhatian dan kepedulian mu itu selalu membuatku merasakan kesakitan yang jauh lebih dalam setiap harinya. Kau membuka hatiku kembali, kau membangun kepercayaanku kembali tapi itu pada akhirnya kau akan selalu menorehkan luka kembali dan membuka luka lamaku. Tidakkah kau tau perasaanku?"

Jungkook berbicara panjang lebar dan itu cukup membuat seluruh mata memandang kearahnya. Bagi mereka kejadian pagi ini seperti sebuah tontonan drama gratis yang tidak kalah menariknya dengan drama yang diputar pada stasiun televisi.

Namun tentu saja banyak yang mengernyit tidak suka dengan segala perlakuan yang Jungkook lakukan terhadap Taehyung. Tentu saja mereka tidak suka, Jungkook membuat Taehyung sang pangeran sekolah tampak _pathetic_ dan seakan ia yang selalu mengejar-ngejar cinta pemuda kelinci itu. Decakan, desisan, umpatan, serta hinaan samar-samar keluar dari mulut para fans Taehyung yang kebanyakan _yeoja._

Sedangakan Taehyung sendiri justru merasa takjub dengan segala ungkapan perasaan yang selama ini dipendam oleh _namja_ manis tersebut. Apakah Taehyung memang terlalu keterlaluan dan seakan tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaansang submissive. Apakah memang ia selalu mempermainkan perasaan mantan kekasihnya tersebut setiap kali ia mencurahkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa tingkah lakuku kepadamu begitu menggores luka. Maaf." Tuturnya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kelas Jungkook. Meninggalkan Jungkook dnegan tatapan sedihnya. Kini ia mencoba kembali menjaga jarak dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengingat fakta bahwa semua kesalahan bermula pada dirinya sendiri membuat ia selalu jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa justru semua kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal, pada dasarnya sang submissive tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan gamblang seperti tadi. Apakah ia terlalu keterlaluan?

BRAK!

"YA! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Segerombolan _yeoja_ tiba-tiba menghampiri sang pemuda manis dan langsung menggebrak mejanya.

Jungkook, sang pemuda manis tersebut tentu saja tidak merasa terkejut sebab ia sudah menduga bahwa salah satu atau bahkan segerombolan fans dari Taehyung tidak akan tinggal diam melihat ia telah memperlakukan pujaan hati mereka seperti tadi.

"Kau merasa hebat eoh? Kau merasa tampangmu melebihi Taehyung _sunbae_ hingga kau berani memperlakukan ia seperti itu. Apakah kau merasa menjadi uke yang terhormat karena sudah berani menolak Taehyung _sunbae_?! Dasar jalang tidak tau diri!" bentak salah satu _yeoja_ bernama Jeongyeon tersebut.

"Jika aku jalang lalu kalian apa? _Yeoja_ tidak waras yang hanya bisa mengejar-ngejar Taehyung dan tidak akan pernah dilirik olehnya. Kasihan sekali hidup kalian! Taehyung bahkan tidak tau bahwa kalian hidup. Jadi, status kalian lebih rendah dariku." Jawab Jungkook yang semakin menimbulkan amarah _yeoja-yeoja_ fans Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Salah satu _yeoja_ menjambak rambut Jungkook.

AKH! Pekikan keluar dari bibir sang _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran dasar _namja_ tidak tau diuntung!"

Jungkook berusaha melepaskan tangan _yeoja_ tersebut dari rambutnya. Cengkramannya semakin kuat hingga membuat kulit kepala Jungkook serasa seperti terbakar. Pening juga langsung menyerang kepalanya.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganmu!" sentak Jungkook pada tangan _yeoja_ tersebut. Mau bagaimana pun Jungkook adalah seorang _namja_.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan Jeon Jalang!"

Ketiga _yeoja_ tersebut pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini menjadi tatapan seluruh siswa di kelasnya. Banyak yang menatapnya iba tapi jauh lebih banyak yang menatapnya benci.

Jungkook hanya tidak bisa mengerti mengapa dirinya harus menjadi target mereka. Padahal pada dasarnya Jungkook sudah menghindar dari Taehyung dan ia juga tidak pernah mencampuri lagi kehidupan Taehyung. Mereka selalu mensalahartikan perlakuan Jungkook kepada Taehyung dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang harus mendapatkan kejahilan mereka.

Kim Taehyung itu adalah masa lalunya. Sampai kapanpun Taehyung tidak akan menjadi masa sekarang ataupun masa depannya. Setidaknya itulah yang Jungkook tanamkan dalam dirinya.

"Dasar _yeoja-yeoja_ sinting!"

.

.

Istirahat telah berakhir dan Jungkook berniat untuk kembali kekelasnya sebelum pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Jimin _hyung_ tadi mengajaknya bertemu dikantin untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Jungkook sempat menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi kepadanya dan Jimin meminta Jungkook untuk berhati-hati dengan fans Taehyung. Ya, Jungkook tahu bagaimana usilnya fans pemuda tan itu. Beberapa kali Jungkook sempat menjadi incaran mereka namun sang pemuda bergigi kelinci hanya menganggap itu sebuah kesialan belaka.

"Hah, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan."

Pemuda dengan julukan bunny boy itu mencari seragam olahraganya di dalam tas dan nihil!

Sungguh sangat yakin pagi tadi Jungkook telah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya termasuk seragam olahraga. Tapi kini ia tidak menemukan dimana seragam itu berada.

Ah!

Shit!

Mereka berulah lagi.

Dasar fans-fans sial, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa olahraga adalah salah satu mata pelajaraan kesukaan Jungkook.

"Wah, sepertinya ada teman kita yang tidak membawa baju olahraga. Ha ha ha." Ujar salah satu _yeoja_ yang tadi menghampiri Jungkook.

Cih!

Bunny boy itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Tentu saja ia berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi segala perlakuan mereka.

 _Tenang Jeon, ini hanyalah hari kesialanmu. Jangan pedulikan apapun yang mereka lakukan._

Murid-murid segera menuju ke sports aula di gedung sebelah. Jungkook berjalan perlahan di belakang mereka semua sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia berikan kepada sang guru mata pelajaran olahraga, lebih sial lagi sang guru merupakan seorang guru killer yang tidak segan-segan menghukum dengan hukuman seberat apapun.

Gedung sports aula adalah gedung yang dibuat khusus untuk arena olahraga. Didalamnya terdapat lapangan basket, lapangan futsal, kolam renang, ruang badminton, ruang tennis, ruang angkat besi, lapangan volli, ruang taekwondo, kantin dan juga sauna. Semua dibuat indoor dengan sarana dan prasarana yang lengkap.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, murid-murid yang lain segera menyibukkan diri mereka dengan melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia segera menghampiri sang _songsaenim_ yang sedang mengamati sebuah dokumen ditangannya. Okay here we go!

" _Jeosonghamnida seongsaenim._ Aku kehilangan seragam olahragaku." Kata Jungkook.

Sang guru menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kehilangan? Apakah di sekolah ini ada pencuri Jeon Jungkook- _sshi_? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau mengacau di kelasku dan kurasa kau cukup baik dalam bidang olahraga. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berkata kepadaku bahwa kau kehilangan seragammu?" Sang guru berujar dengan nada rendah dan aura menyeramkan.

Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga sang guru tidak perlu memberinya sebuah hukuman.

"Saya yakin pagi tadi saya sudah membawa seragam ol-

" _Jja._ Aku hanya akan menyuruhmu lari mengilingi lapangan sepak bola 5 kali saja. Tapi kau harus jujur dan segera kembali ke sini."

Jungkook menatap sang guru dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Jeongmalyo_? _Kamsahamnida songsaenim."_ Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu bahwa sang guru benar-benar memberi hukuman seringan itu, namun anggap saja bahwa Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya.

Ah, ada salah satu yang terlewat. Tidak semua sarana dan prasarana olahraga berada dalam ruangan indoor. Beberapa olahraga dilakukan secara outdoor seperti misalnya sepak bola dan atletik. Lapangan sepak bola tepat berada di depan gedung sports aula, jadi sang guru masih dapat mengawasi Jungkook dari dalam gedung.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang _songsaenim_ tadi. Hukuman ini cukup ringan menurutnya, apalagi lari adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Dalam waktu singkat Jungkook segera kembali kelapangan basket indoor.

" _Songsaenim_ , saya telah melaksanakan perintah anda."

"Ah, bagus sekarang lanjutkan keliling lapangan 100 kali."

" _Nde_? _"_

"Cepat kembali kesana dan lakukan perintahku. Ingat jika kau berbohong hukuman lebih berat akan kuberikan."

" _Geundae—_

"Cepat laksanakan Jeon Jungkook- _sshi_ sebelum hukumanmu kutambah."

Jungkook tidak percaya bahwa guru ini memang sekiller seperti yang dirumorkan. Hah, ia merasa tertipu dengan sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dan memujinya tadi.

Dengan berat hati ia segera kembali ke lapangan sepak bola dan mengikuti perintah guru tersebut.

1 putaran

2 putaran

10 putaran

20 putaran

Nafas Jungkook mulai tidak beraturan, gerakannya mulai melambat. Dapat pemuda itu rasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Ia lelah tentu saja, salahkan dirinya yang tidak sempat untuk memberi asupan makanan untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Pagi tadi ia sengaja melewatkan sarapan dengan anggota 'keluarga' nya. Siang tadi ia terlalu asik bercerita dengan Jimin hingga mereka hanya memesan segelas air putih. Ia lapar, sangat lapar tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

50 putaran pandangan Jungkook mulai mengabur tapi ia masih berlari dengan kecepatan yang mulai melemah. Panas matahari yang begitu terik membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

80 putaran. Ia merasa begitu lelah, seakan tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Otaknya seakan sudah tidak mampu bekerja. Ia ingin berhenti berlari. Namun sesungguhnya dari dasar hati Jungkook ia begitu menyukai rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang sebenarnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang selama ini ia pendam di hatinya. Sakit hati tentang Taehyung, Jin- _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung, Appa_ , _Eomma_ , Ibu tiri nya, Yerin, juga Yugyeom. Rasa sakit dari masalalu yang hingga saat ini masih begitu berbekas dan rasa sakit itu menjadi semakin rumit sejak kemarin malam dengan adanya sang ibu tiri yang akan mulai melancarkan rencananya. Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang akan _yeoja_ itu lakukan tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa rencananya akan berdampak terhadap keluarga yang ia miliki. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat kepala Jungkook seakan mau pecah. Ia takut, begitu takut bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia takut bahwa ia akan merasakan kehilangan yang jauh lebih parah dari kematian _eomma_. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Cukup _eomma_ dan- Taehyung.

90 putaran.

Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakan larinya. Tenang Jungkook ini akan segera berakhir dan kau akan segera lepas dari rasa sakit ini. Atau haruskah aku pergi jauh sekalian, agar aku tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan kesakitan. Pikir Jungkook dengan kalut.

95 putaran. Gerakan Jungkook semakin cepat dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin ini segera berakhir.

96 putaran. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menghujam membuat Jungkook sempat tertatih namun ia terus berlari.

97 putaran. Tulang-tulang Jungkook seakan patah, ia seperti tidak merasakan kakinya lagi namun ia tahu ia masih berlari.

98 putaran. Darah mengalir dari kedua hidungnya, tapi ia masih berputar mengelilingi lapangan.

99 putaran. Tubuhnya terasa kebas dan seperti tidak merasakan dunia lagi. Kaki yang ia gerakkan seakan sudah mencapai batasnya. Pandangan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah putih.

100 putaran. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh. Namun, terasa seperti mengambang? Pandangan yang dapat ia lihat samar adalah sesosok Kim Taehyung yang berpancar cahaya putih dan kemudian semuanya mendadak gelap.

'Kenapa selalu Kim Taehyung yang kulihat di saat aku terjatuh' batin Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Mind to review?

Sampai ketemu minggu depan.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 5)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _99 putaran. Tubuhnya terasa kebas dan seperti tidak merasakan dunia lagi. Kaki yang ia gerakkan seakan sudah mencapai batasnya. Pandangan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah putih._

 _100 putaran. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh. Namun, terasa seperti mengambang? Pandangan yang dapat ia lihat samar adalah sesosok Kim Taehyung yang berpancar cahaya putih dan kemudian semuanya mendadak gelap._

 _'Kenapa selalu Kim Taehyung yang kulihat di saat aku terjatuh' batin Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sial sekali bagi Taehyung sebagai ketua kelas ia bertugas untuk mengumpulkan hasil kerja dari teman-temannya di gedung sports aula. Gedung itu memang berjarak cukup jauh dari ruang kelasnya, apalagi siang ini matahari bersinar terlalu terik. Membuatnya sedikit malas untuk berjalan kesana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal ini sudah merupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ketua.

Sesampainya di pelataran gedung sports aula ia mellihat seorang yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Awalnya Taehyung tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pemuda tersebut. Namun setelah ia mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang berlari itu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Kini pikiran Taehyung kembali menjadi kacau.

Jeon Jungkook. Untuk apa dia berlari di tengah terik matahari seperti ini. Berbagai pemikiran kini mulai menghampiri otak Taehyung. Tentu saja entitas namja itu dalam pikiran Taehyung tidak akan pernah terhapuskan meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia kembali memikirkan Jungkook.

'Biarkan saja dia, Taehyung. Ingat! Kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya'

Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan keberadaan pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sports aula.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya, pemuda Kim itu berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Begitu melewati lapangan sepak bola, Taehyung mencoba berbagai cara untuk terus berjalan dan tidak sedikitpun untuk melirik kearah lapangan tersebut. Dan hasilnya, tentu saja ia gagal. Pandangannya kini kembali focus untuk melihat 'dia' berlari.

Jungkook masih terus berlari memutari lapangan sepak bola. Tapi, entah mengapa Taehyung merasa ada yang salah dengan cari lari Jungkook. Semuanya memang terlihat normal, namun ia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Dasar hati nya menyimpulkan bahwa Jungkook tidak sedang berlari. Pria itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seakan pikiran dan hatinya tidak berada dalam satu raga yang sama. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan pemuda itu? Kenapa setiap ia ingin begitu melepaskan dan menjauh dari Jungkook selalu saja ada alasan yang membuatnya harus mendekati pemuda itu lagi.

Taehyung mencoba sekali lagi untuk menepis pikiran tentang Jungkook. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Namun ia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang namja masalalunya itu.

1 langkah.

.

.

2 langkah.

.

.

3 langkah.

.

.

4 langkah.

.

.

Shit!

Taehyung segera berlari ke lapangan begitu melihat tubuh Jungkook seakan sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang dirinya.

Ia menangkap tubuh Jungkook tepat sebelum ia terjatuh ketanah. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari kedua hidung Jungkook. Membuat ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda manis ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook bridal style dan membawanya menuju UKS.

Jungkook, maaf tapi aku harus mengingkari janjiku lagi untuk tidak mendekatimu.

.

.

.

Jimin mengenggam erat tangan Jungkook, berharap pemuda manis itu akan segera sadar. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit tapi kini ia sudah terbaring lagi di ruang UKS. Entah sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan namja yang sudah ia anggap adik ini. Kenapa seakan kesialan selalu menimpa dirinya.

Jimin memikirkan perkataan Jungkook kepadanya. Ia menduga bahwa keberadaan Jungkook di UKS merupakan salah satu ulah fans Kim Tae itu. Jimin sudah benar-benar mendapat firasat buruk semenjak sang bunny boy bercerita mengenai kejadian tadi pagi. Kini lihatlah, firasat buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Jungkook berbaring tidak berdaya di UKS. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu kini merasa bersalah. Maaf Jungkook aku tidak bisa menjagamu, begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Jimin sudah menghubungi Jin hyung, dan ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Entah drama apa lagi yang akan terjadi di keluarga Jeon ketika sang hyung, eomma dan appa nya tahu bahwa Jungkook menjadi bual-bualan fans Kim Taehyung. Tentu saja Jimin tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Bisa runyam bila sang appa dari pemuda kelinci itu mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan mereka –pengganggu Jungkook- dari sekolah ini. Mengingat kuasa sang appa sebagai donatur terbesar di sekolah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Ah, satu lagi yang sebenarnya mengganggu pemikiran Jimin. Mengenai keberadaan seorang Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung selalu datang disaat yang tepat ketika Jeon Jungkook benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan? Itu seperti tidak bisa masuk diakal kecuali Kim Taehyung memiliki kemampuan magis. Apakah Kim Taehyung sebenarnya pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang memiliki kemampuan untuk telepati? Atau apakah ia serigala jadi-jadian yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan sang mate? Ataukah ia adalah pangeran vampire yang bisa membaca pikiran pujaan hatinya. Hell no! Stop it Jimin, you're going too far! But, seriously it looks so strange. Kim Taehyung benar-benar datang disaat Jungkook berada di batas mautnya. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjadi seorang hero dihadapan Jeon Jungkook.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi pemikiran di fantasi Jimin yang mengatakan bagaimana Kim Taehyung selalu bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi pemuda manis itu.

Apakah-

Apakah-

Apakah ini semua karena ikatan cinta mereka yang terlalu kuat hingga mereka selalu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penolong satu sama lain?

"Jungkook!" bersamaan dengan berakhirnya fantasi Jimin seseorang membuka pintu UKS dengan tergesa-gesa.

Itu Jin _hyung_ dan J-Hope _hyung._

Jimin langsung berdiri dan menunduk sebagai salam penghormatan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jin. Sang hyung tertua itu langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang Jungkook. Ia seakan merasa tidak percaya harus melihat sang adik kembali terbaring seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jim?" tanya Jin _hyung_ tidak sabaran.

"Hyung tenang saja, Jungkook hanya kelelehan, ia tadi mendapat hukuman untuk berlari sebanyak 50 putaran dengan perut yang kosong." Jawab Jimin memberi penjelasan.

"Astaga Jungkook! Bagaimana anak ini tidak mengisi perutnya padahal ia baru sembuh. Hoseok-ah, apa kau tidak mengajak adikmu untuk makan siang?"

Hoseok yang sedari tadi hening cukup terkejut mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Seokjin. "A- Anieyo hyung, tadi aku sedang ada urusan dengan guru jadi aku tidak sempat untuk mengecek keadaan Jungkook. _Mianhamnida hyung,_ aku benar-benar sudah menjadi kakak yang buruk. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan keadaan Jungkook mulai sekarang."

"Gwenchana, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk mengingat kau sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Tapi aku serahkan adikku kepada mu Hobi-ya, hanya kau yang mampu menjaganya ketika di sekolah. Walaupun Jungkook belum menerima keadaanmu tapi kumohon anggap saja Jungkook layaknya adikmu sendiri. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan luluh dan mau menerima mu sebagai keluarga."

"Ne tentu saja _hyung_. Aku sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik kecilku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya."

" _Gomapta_ Hoseok- _ah_ , kau memang orang yang baik."

Sungguh Jimin ingin muntah mendengar percakapan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Jin _hyung_ ternyata belum mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya antara Jungkook dan J-Hope. J-hope _hyung_ benar-benar seorang pembual yang ulung. Ingin rasanya Jimin menyela percakapan mereka dan langsung membeberkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tentu saja Jimin masih bisa menahan diri, mengingat ia tidak mau ikut campur masalah keluraga mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu. Aku titip Jungkook kepada kalian berdua." Pesan Seokjin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Jimin dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Suasana menjadi sedikit _awkward_ ketika Seokjin meninggalkan ruangan. Jimin masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa mau membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi itu tidak lama, sebab Hoseok kini mengajaknya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Tak kusangka anak ini begitu lemah." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Jimin hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin menanggapi segala perkataan yang akan diutarakan oleh _sunbae_ yang awalnya sempat ia hormati ini.

"Kenapa dia tidak segera mati saja. Kurasa tanpa adanya dia kehidupan 'kita' akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan."

Jimin kini melangkah mendekatkan dirinya keranjang Jungkook, dengan mulut yang masih membisu tentu saja. Ia mendengarkan segala ucapan Hoseok. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari pernyataan terakhirnya, siapa yang ia maksud dengan 'kita'?

"Hey, Park Jimin! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan 'adikku' ini?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba, mungkin ia sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi ia terus berbicara seorang diri.

Baiklah, karena pertanyaan ini benar-benar ditujukan kearahnya itu tandanya ini saatnya Jimin berbicara kan?

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku _sunbae_." Jawab Jimin sambil mengusap surai Jungkook lembut.

"Tidak mungkin! Melihat semua tingkah laku yang kau lakukan kepadanya dan kau menjawab bahwa kau hanya menganggap 'adikku' sebagai 'adikmu'."

Jimin kini membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hoseok. "Kau tidak akan pernah tau perasaan seperti apa antara seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah tau maksud dari jawabanku sebelumnya karena kau tidak pernah memperlakukan Jungkook seperti seorang adik yang seharusnya."

Hoseok mendesis, "Sial kau Park Jimin! Apa yang kau ketahui antara aku dan Jungkook itu bukanlah urusanmu. Jadi jangan ikut campur masalah keluarga kami."

"Tenang saja sunbae, aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan peduli masalah apa yang sedang kau lalui dengan keluarga barumu. Tapi, yang aku pedulikan adalah ketika ada yang mulai menyakiti adikku."

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Seokjin. Membuat Jimin dan Hoseok mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah seseorang yang baru membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ehm, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa terlihat serius sekali?" Tanya Seokjin.

" _Aniyo hyung_ , hanya sebatas saling menyapa." Jawab Hoseok.

Jimin hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar segala alasan yang sialnya terdengar masuk akal selalu keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Padahal tadi Jimin sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Seokjin.

"Ah, begitu. Hoseok, tadi aku sudah menelpon _appa_ , dan ia menyarankan lebih baik Jungkook mendapat perawatan dirumah. Ia sempat khawatir namun setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa Jungkook baik-baik saja ia mulai tenang. Sepertinya ia masih merasa bersalah. Aku baru saja meminta ijin kepada songsaenim untuk meperbolehkan membawa Jungkook dan mereka mengijinkan. Jadi aku akan menyiapkan mobil terlebih dahulu. Maukah kau membantuku Hoseok- _ah_?" ujar Seokjin panjang labar.

" _Ne hyung_."

Hoseok dan Seokjin segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Jimin, aku titip Jungkook sekali lagi ya."

" _Nde hyung._ "

Kini ruangan kembali menjadi senyap. Jimin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada _namja_ yang kini sedang berbaring. Ingin rasanya Jimin selalu melindungi _namja_ ini dan membuatnya selalu bahagia tanpa ada yang bisa melukainya sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruangan UKS tersebut tanpa Jimin ketahui. Membuat _namja_ pendek itu sedikit berjengit kaget ketika ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap namja yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tae."

"Kenapa Jungkook bisa dihukum?" tanyanya to the point.

"Aku tidak begitu mengetahuinya, tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan fans-fans tidak warasmu itu."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih detailnya.

"Ulah apa lagi yang kini mereka lakukan?"

"Shit Tae! Mereka adalah fansmu, tanyakan saja ke mereka secara langsung. Lebih baik kau segera memperingati mereka. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka mengerjai Jungkook. Aku tidak ingin ada kejadian selanjutnya." Jimin berujar malas dalam menanggapi Taehyung. Secara langsung atau tidak Jungkook terkapar disini juga karena Taehyung. Jadi, harusnya pria itu bertanggung jawab hingga keakar permasalahan atas kasus ini.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampilkan Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau ada disini?" Tanya Seokjin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kami akan membawa Jungkook pulang, _appa_ ingin Jungkook mendapat perawatan dirumah." Jelas sang hyung tertua disini.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang akan membawa Jungkook memasuki mobil." Tawar Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia tahu sesungguhnya Taehyung masih memiliki perasaan lebih kepada adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung ingin bisa kembali seperti dulu, ia tahu bahwa Taehyung masih mencintai seorang Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan hanya menatap mata Taehyung sekilas Seokjin bisa tahu bahwa cinta Taehyung masih cinta murni sama seperti dulu untuk Jungkook.

" _Gomapta_ Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook bridal style menuju mobil Jin yang sudah siap.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan sekujur tubuhnya begitu nyeri. Ia merasa begitu kesusahan hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya, bahkan untuk membuka mata rasanya begitu berat. Jungkook merasa ia sudah sadar. Indera keenamnya sudah berfungsi secara normal, ia bisa mencium bau masakan yang sepertinya enak –ingat ia belum makan sejak pagi tadi- bahkan ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang kini mendekatinya.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

 _Appa._

"Sayang maafkan _appa_ karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Sungguh ini semua memang salah _appa_. Seharusnya _appa_ lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, bukan hanya sibuk mengurus pekerjaan. Maafkan _appa_ Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan _appa_ karena tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukmu setelah eomma meninggal. _Appa_ tahu kau begitu terpukul semenjak ia pergi, _appa_ tahu kau begitu menyayangi _eomma._ Maaf Jungkook- _ah_ , maaf bila _appa_ memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Jessica. Hal itu bukan karena _appa_ sudah tidak mencintai _eomma-_ mu. Tapi _appa_ memang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandaran untuk _appa_ ketika _appa_ sedang lelah, dan _appa_ rasa kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang _appa_ rasakan. Maaf Jungkook- _ah, appa_ mengambil keputusan sepihak untuk menikah lagi tanpa memikirkan kondisi psikis kalian kedepannya. Maaf Jungkook- _ah_ , maafkan _appa_."

Pengakuan Jeon Ill Woo, membuat hati Jungkook berdesir pelan. Selama ini yang ia tahu adalah sang _appa_ begitu egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia sudah tidak mencintai eomma dan keluarganya lagi. Padahal Jungkook tidak tahu perasaan apa yang _appa_ nya rasakan. Sepertinya kini justru Jungkook merasa dirinya lah yang paling egois. Ia yang selalu membuat sang _appa_ susah dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

Jungkook benar-benar merasa ingin membuka mata dan mulutnya untuk menyuarakan ungkapan permintaan maafnya. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tidak mendukung dan otaknya tidak mau menuruti keinginanannya.

" _Yeobo_ , makanan dibawah sudah siap. Mari kita turun." Jungkook mendengar suara Jessica diikuti dengan langkah kaki wanita itu mendekati _appa_.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ill Woo.

" _Yeobo_ , kau turunlah lebih dulu. Aku ingin mengecek keadaan Jungkook."

" _Geurae_ , jangan terlalu lama. Kau juga harus segera makan."

"Baiklah."

Ill Woo pergi meninggalkan kamar Jungkook meninggalkan Jessica dan Jungkook.

Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita ini?

Jungkook bisa merasakan Jessica mendekat kearahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Jungkook.

"Kau akan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan sebentar lagi apabila kau tidak segera meninggalkan rumahmu. Jangan pernah ikut campur urusan keluargamu lagi bila kau tidak ingin ada seseorang yang terluka. Lebih baik kau pergi menjauh dan tidak usah kembali. Pergilah Jungkook, sejauh mungkin dan menghilang."

Sebenarnya apa yang wanita ini inginkan?

"Dengar Jungkook, jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk melawan ku akan kupastikan keluargamu merasakan penderitaan yang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Jungkook mendengar semuanya, ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud dengan bisikan tesebut. Ia dapat merasakan aura kebencian yang menguar dari _yeoja_ itu meskipun dengan kesadaran yang belum seratus persen.

" _Yeobo_! Lekaslah turun." Teriak sang appa dari bawah.

Jessica pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jungkook untuk menyusul menuju meja makan. "Aku turun."

Sebenarnya apa yang wanita itu rencanakan?

Jungkook bergumam dalam setengah kesadarannya.

Untung saja wanita itu bodoh, sehingga ia tidak tau bahwa aku sesungguhnya sudah sadar. Sepertinya ia berniat memberikan sebuah lullaby sekaligus ancaman dalam mimpi agar ketika aku terbangun nanti aku segera pergi dari rumah ini. Cih! Lihat saja wanita tidak tau diri. Ancaman tidak akan mempan untukku dan aku tidak akan takut untuk melawanmu. Tapi sial sekali, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Hah, baiklah. Untuk saat ini kuharap tidak ada yang terjadi. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi dan benar-benar beristirahat total.

Pemuda manis itu merasa cukup lelah walaupun hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya. Selang infus masih menancap ditangannya untuk menyalurkan nutrisi yang ia butuhkan. Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, namun Jungkook merasakan kehangatan sebab ia melihat sang _eomma_ dalam mimpinya. Seakan memberi tahu bahwa sang _eomma_ selalu disamping Jungkook dan akan selalu menjadi pelindungnya.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri dengan garang dihadapan yeoja-yeoja yang kini menatapnya takut. Namja itu sudah menyelidiki kejadian yang menimpa Jungkook, seperti ucapan Jimin kepadanya tadi.

"Jauhi Jungkook dan jangan pernah mengerjai dia lagi." Ujar nya to the point.

Salah satu yeoja tersebut memberanikan diri menatap Taehyung, "Tap- tapi Tae dia sudah memperlakukanmu secara semena-mena. Dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari—

BRAK! Taehyung menggebrak meja di sebelahnya dengan keras. Membuat yeoja-yeoja tersebut kembali bergidik ketakutan.

"ITU BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN! TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN ORANG LAIN." Bentaknya tidak sabar.

"Tae, tentu saja itu urusan kami. Kami adalah fansmu, tentu kami tidak terima bila ada yang menghina dirimu." Ungkap salah satu yeoja dengan takut.

BRAK! Tae kini menendang meja tersebut. Beberapa yeoja itu kini semakin ketakutan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat karakter Taehyung yang seperti ini. Tentu saja sebagai seorang fans yang mereka tau Taehyung adalah seorang namja yang cool, tampan serta berwibawa, tidak hanya itu Taehyung juga terkenal tidak pernah marah dalam situasi apapun. Seakan ia mampu mengontrol segala amarahnya dengan baik. Tapi kini, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Taehyung tampak begitu menyeramkan ketika amarah sudah menguasai dirinya.

"BULLSHIT! TAU APA KALIAN TENTANG APA YANG AKU RASAKAN! DASAR MURAHAN! KALIAN MENGGUNAKAN CARA LICIK DALAM MENYAMPAIKAN RASA CINTA KEPADAKU! FANS MACAM APA ITU? DENGAR! DENGAN MENGERJAI JUNGKOOK TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA KEPADA KALIAN. DENGAN MENYALAHKAN JUNGKOOK TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU MENGUCAPKAN KATA TERIMA KASIH. DENGAN MENYUDUTKAN JUNGKOOK TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU MENGAKUI KEBERADAAN KALIAN! CUKUP TINGGALKAN JUNGKOOK SEBELUM AKU YANG AKAN MEMBALAS SEGALA PERBUATAN YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN."

BRAKKK!

Taehyung menendang meja tersebut sekali lagi hingga meja itu terlempar hampir mengenai _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut sebagai bentuk luapan amarahnya.

Memang benar, Taehyung begitu pandai mengontrol amarahnya. Bahkan dalam masalah apapun yang hampir merenggut nyawanya ia masih tidak akan melepaskan emosi karena Taehyung sadar bahwa dengan membawa emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali.

Tapi entah mengapa untuk masalah kali ini namja asal Daegu itu tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Bahkan bila ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mungkin yeoja yeoja tersebut sudah berakhir di rumah sakit. Taehyung lelah, ia tidak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasa amarah begitu dengan mudah mengambil alih dirinya. Terutama ketika hal itu menyangkut dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya bergerak berlawan arah dengan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seakan ia tertarik pada sebuah gravitasi pemuda manis itu, yang membuat ia melupakan bagaimana karakter yang ia miliki.

"Jeon Jungkook, sekali lagi kau berhasil mengambil alih diriku."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 6)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _Memang benar, Taehyung begitu pandai mengontrol amarahnya. Bahkan dalam masalah apapun yang hampir merenggut nyawanya ia masih tidak akan melepaskan emosi karena Taehyung sadar bahwa dengan membawa emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali._

 _Tapi entah mengapa untuk masalah kali ini namja asal Daegu itu tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Bahkan bila ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mungkin yeoja yeoja tersebut sudah berakhir di rumah sakit. Taehyung lelah, ia tidak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasa amarah begitu dengan mudah mengambil alih dirinya. Terutama ketika hal itu menyangkut dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya bergerak berlawan arah dengan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seakan ia tertarik pada sebuah gravitasi pemuda manis itu, yang membuat ia melupakan bagaimana karakter yang ia miliki._

" _Jeon Jungkook, sekali lagi kau berhasil mengambil alih diriku."_

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah. Awan yang seputih kapas dipadukan dengan langit yang berwarna biru terlihat begitu indah. Udara pagi juga berhembus dengan begitu menawan, membawa oksigen ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk semua orang.

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda manis sekaligus bertampang cantik itu masih terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Walaupun sang mentari telah menyingsing dan menyinari kamar tidurnya.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit pemuda cantik itu mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya, hingga berlanjut ke kelopak matanya. Perlahan-lahan manik indah itu terbuka, sedikit mengernyit ketika cahaya berebut memasuki indera penglihatannya.

"Ehm." Ia melenguh pelan. Mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan kamarnya yang terpantul sinar matahari.

Kini Jungkook sepenuhnya sadar, ia melirik jam yang ada diatas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul tujuh tepat. Sekolah dimulai pukul delapan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan diijinkan bersekolah hari ini mengingat keadaanya yang kembali tumbang kemarin.

Rasa pening yang kemarin ia rasakan menghantam kepalanya kini sudah berangsur-angsur menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada dirumah. Ia kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana kronologi kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya sekali lagi terlihat menjadi namja yang lemah. Shit! Semoga tidak ada yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Sebercak memori kini memasuki pikirannya. Sial! Ia mengingat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang ia lihat ketika ia sakit tempo hari yang lalu. Kim Taehyung. Haha, lucu sekali hidupmu Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa duniamu dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak drama roman picisan yang selalu terlihat klise. Dan kenapa selalu Taehyung yang datang disaat ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Cklek!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jungkook _-ah._ "

" _Appa._ " Ujar Jungkook tidak percaya melihat sang _appa_ sepagi ini masih berada di rumah. Mengingat sang _appa_ selalu sibuk dengan segala tugas yang ia miliki. Hingga ia harus berangkat begitu pagi dan pulang begitu malam. Bahkan ketika hari libur pun sang _appa_ masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh surai hitam Jungkook.

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin."

"Baguslah. _Appa_ benar-benar khawatir ketika kau kembali sakit seperti ini. Maafkan _appa_ Jungkook-ah. Sungguh _appa_ benar-benar tidak—

" _Appa_ , sudahlah. Seharusnya Kook yang minta maaf karena Jungkook sudah begitu banyak menyusahkan _appa_. Ini semua bukan kesalahan _appa_ , tapi karena keegoisan Jungkook. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan diri _appa_ sendiri."

Jeon Ill Woo sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jeon Jungkook, putra bungsunya itu meminta maaf kepadanya? Apakah kemarin kepala anak itu terbentur hingga sikapnya bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

"Tapi _appa_ , bukankah ini sudah pukul tujuh lebih, mengapa _appa_ masih dirumah?" pertanyaan sang bungsu membuat Ill Woo kembali ke dunianya.

"Kalau bisa lebih baik appa menemani dirimu saja disini Kook-ah." Ujar sang ayah berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Kookie sudah sehat. Jadi _appa_ tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Kookie?" tanyanya sedikit heran dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Wae. Bukankah itu panggilan appa kepadaku sejak kecil."

"Benar. Benar sekali. Kau masih Kookie _appa_ yang dulu. Kau masih cantik dan manja seperti ibumu." Sang _appa_ terkekeh sekilas. Membuat Jungkook juga ikut terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dijuluki dengan sebutan namja cantik. Tapi kasusnya akan berbeda ketika kata itu keluar dari mulut sang _appa_.

"Lebih baik kau segera sarapan, bibi pelayan akan segera membawa makananmu kemari."

"Apakah aku boleh bersekolah hari ini?"

"Tergantung apakah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu atau tidak."

"Aku akan menghabiskannya."

.

.

Seperginya sang _appa_ kondisi rumahnya kembali menjadi sepi. Tentu saja mengingat Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi, Hoseok hyung dan Jin hyung sudah berangkat ke tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Jungkook pastinya juga akan kembali masuk kesekolah pagi ini namun ia sudah meminta ijin untuk datang terlambat. Kini ia sedang bersiap-siap dan memastikan seluruh buku pelajarannya tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Disaat Jungkook sibuk berkutat dengan barang yang akan ia bawa tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berjuluk bunny boy itu sedikit terkejut.

"Masuk."

Ceklek! Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Hai Jungkook bagaimana keadaanmu." Tanya nya basa-basi.

"Sangat baik." Jawab pemuda itu.

Jessica menghampirinya dan berdiri di samping _maknae_ keluarga itu. "Lalu apakah kau bermimipi sesuatu semalam?"

"Ya, aku bermimpi indah."

Jawaban dari sang maknae membuat yeoja itu tampak sedikit terkejut. "Ah- ah _geurae_."

"Aku bermimpi sangat indah hingga pagi ini aku merasa begiitu fresh, seperti seseorang yang baru dilahirkan kembali." Jawab Jungkook sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Jessica, huh itu adalah pertama kalinya.

"Ah, be- begitu, baguslah. Kuharap kau selalu sehat." Ujar Jessica memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan 'manis'nya.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang 'eomma'. Menampilkan seringai sinisnya, sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan segala kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam. "Cih, kau begitu bermuka dua. Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku, eoh. Kau pikir aku tidak tau rencana busukmu terhadap keluargaku. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja ketika kau berniat meghancurkan keharmonisan keluarga yang kumiliki. Kau pikir aku akan berlari ketakuatan dan menghilang tanpa jejak ketika kau memberikan sebuah ancaman melalui _lullaby_ dalam tidurku. Dengar dasar wanita tidak tau diri, aku akan melindungi keluarga yang kumiliki dan tidak akan kubiarkan seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam keluargaku untuk menghancurkan apa yang sudah kumiliki sejak aku lahir. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau rencanakan dan aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caramu untuk menyakiti keluarga yang sudah begitu baik kepadamu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat dan jangan sampai lupa bahwa aku, Jeon Jungkook, tidak akan gentar ataupun mundur dengan segala ancaman ataupun siksaan yang akan kau berikan. Saya undur diri terlebih dahulu Jung Jessica-sshi. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan keaadanku untuk pertama kalinya."

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan sang ibu tiri yang masih mematung di tempatnya setelah pernyataan panjang lebar keluar dari mulut sang pemuda manis. Ya, Jungkook sudah memutuskan sejak semalam bahwa lebih baik ia memutuskan untuk memulai perang daripada harus melihat keluarganya perlahan-lahan hancur. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal ini tepat untuk dilakukan atau tidak, karena bisa dipastikan ia akan berada dalam bahaya yang besar. Ia tahu, ketika ia mengungkap semua hal itu, ia akan menjadi target pertama yang harus disingkarkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi kini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dan akan terus berusaha untuk melindungi keluarganya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak akan berpikiran pendek dan melawan seorang Jessica seorang diri. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Oleh karena itu ia sudah meminta bantuan dari kerabat dekatnya untuk memantau apa yang selama ini Jessica lakukan.

Ia berharap ini menjadi keputusan yang tepat dan nantinya tidak akan memakan korban. Ya, ia sungguh berharap akan hal itu.

Sedangkan Jessica kini masih berdiam diri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook bukanlah pemuda yang bisa ia anggap remeh. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung bagaimana sang _maknae_ itu bisa tahu bahwa ia memang memiliki niatan untuk menghancurkan keluarga Jeon. Tapi hal itu sudah bukan menjadi focus utamanya, yang jelas kini ia harus bertindak lebih cepat karena sudah ada seseorang yang mengetahui jati dirinya. Bisa-bisa posisinya terancam dan tujuannya menjadi gagal total.

"Sial sekali anak ingusan itu! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan mu eoh?"

Perempuan cantik itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bunuh Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia harus segera melapor atas kehadirannya yang terlambat pada hari ini. Sang _appa_ telah meminta ijin kepada ibu kepala sekolah untuk memaklumi keterlambatan Jungkook yang jelas memiliki alasan. Tentu saja sang ibu itu mengijinkan mengingat kuasa sang _appa_ sebagai donatur tersebur.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang Miss Ahn, sang kepala sekolah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Samar-samar ia mendengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut, tanpa ragu Jungkook membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Ahn _songsaenim_."

"Ah, _geurae_ Jungkook-ah. Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya _yeoja_ yang masih tampak awet muda tersebut.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja _songsaenim_."

"Ah, lega sekali aku mendengarnya. Bila kau masih merasa tidak enak badan lebih baik kau tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Atau bila kau tiba-tiba merasa kembali merasakan sakit kau bisa langsung ke UKS. Aku sudah memberitahu seluruh guru yang ada disini. Jadi, tidak usah takut untuk meminta ijin. Arraseo Jungkook-ah?"

" _Nd- Nde._ " Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa hal itu terlalu berlebihan, hei ia yakin ia sudah sehat. Kejadian kemarin terjadi karena keegoisannya saja yang terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidak perlu semua guru jadi harus terlibat hanya karena masalah sepele. Ya, sepertinya Jungkook tahu ulah siapa semua ini. Siapa lagi bila bukan sang _appa_. Kekuasaan sang appa dalam sekolah ini memang bukan main-main. Siapa yang akan berani melawan perintah dari sang donatur terbesar, bisa-bisa semua bantuan akan ditarik bila ada yang berani melawan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Terimakasih _songsaenim._ "

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan segera kembali menuju kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu berambisi untuk bersekolah dan menerima pelajaran pada hari ini. Namun pilihan itu lebih baik daripada harus berada di rumah seorang diri dengan seseorang yang mengancam nyawamu. Namun sesungguhnya, bohong bila ia bilang kondisinya sudah seratus persen pulih, hey ia sudah tumbang dua kali, ingat? Tentu saja tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat yang jauh lebih banyak dari pada sekedar tidur selama beberapa jam. Tapi biarlah, karena pada dasarnya Jungkook memang menikmati rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

Jungkook memasuki kelas setelah meminta ijin kepada sang guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran kalkulus. Cih, persamaan differensial, eigen, euler dan semua hal-hal berbau matematis yang kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

.

.

Jimin langsung memasuki kelas Jungkook setelah mendapat kabar bahwa pemuda kelinci itu sudah kembali datang di sekolah. Ia melihat sang bunny boy menundukkan kepalanya diatas lengannya.

Begitu Jimin mendekat, ia menyentuh surai Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Kook, kookie, bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang dirindukannya dengan segera Jungkook mendongakkan kepala.

"Hyung!" ujar Jungkook dengan sedikit keras.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dibuat cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Jungkook, sebab jarang sekali pemuda itu hampir membentaknya seperti tadi.

"Ada apa Kookie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Jungkook terengah-engah ia mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, membuat Jimin semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan 'adik' kesayangannya.

" _Ne,_ aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tadi hanya kaget tiba-tiba melihatmu berada di depanku."

Jimin mendengus, "Cih, kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu yang 'baik-baik saja' setelah aku melihatmu terengah-engah seperti ini. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Ya, dan kuharap itu semua hanya terjadi dalam mimpi." Kini Jungkook terlihat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Jimin semakin penasaran.

Yang muda mengalihkan tatapannya ke lain arah setelah melihat Jimin mencoba menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh mengenai mimpinya. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan sang ' _hyung'._

"Kuharap kau mau bercerita kepadaku, kumohon jangan kau pendam sendiri. Aku tidak mau kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya terulang lagi."

Terlihat Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu Jimin terlihat begitu cerewet tapi ia juga tahu bahwa itu semua untuk dirinya. Ia yakin Jimin tidak ingin melihat ia menderita ataupun terluka lagi. Namun, jangan salahkan Jungkook bila ia hanya ingin menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Ia paham bila sang hyung akan sedih bila melihat ia terluka. Tapi percayalah ia jauh lebih merasa sedih dan tersiksa bila ada yang terluka karena dirinya. Biarlah Jungkook tangani sendiri masalah ini, setidaknya ia akan meminta bantuan dengan orang terdekatnya bila waktunya sudah tepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan Kook?"

"Belum."

"Ish kau ini, ayo ke kantin. My treat."

"Yash! Ayoo. Aku sudah lapar."

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan beberapa tugas yang diberikan kepadanya selama ia sakit kemarin. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Jungkook mengerjakan tugas yang sesungguhnya cukup banyak tersebut. Tentu saja karena bantuan sang _hyung_. Pagi tadi ia sudah menemukan tugas-tugasnya yang telah terselesaikan di atas meja dengan sebuah note kecil bertuliskan kata-kata manis.

 _Semoga bisa menebus kesalahanku._

 _Ps. Aku juga meminta bantuan Taehyung dan Jiminnie._

Dan si pemuda manis hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika membacanya.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan ketika sebuah kejadian terjadi begitu cepat tanpa sempat ia sadari.

PRANG!

Tubuh Jungkook sudah terlempar beberapa meter dari sebelumnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai namun-

dalam dekapan seseorang.

Sungguh, ketika ia membuka mata ia masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Seakan rasa kejut dan segala refleks berkumpul menjadi satu diotaknya namun tanpa sebuah jalan keluar. Ketika Jungkook kembali dari lamunannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan dilihatnya sebuah pot bunga telah pecah.

Ah, ia hampir saja terluka bila tidak ada seseorang yang mendekapnya ini.

Seseorang?

Kini pandangan Jungkook beralih kepada seseorang yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau."

TBC

Sampai jumpa minggu depan


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Taehyung, sang pangeran tampan baru saja kembali dari club dance nya. Ia membenarkan letak tasnya dan berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil baju gantinya mengingat tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan keringat.

PLUK!

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing mengenai kepalanya.

"Aw-. Apa ini?" Taehyung mengambil benda tersebut dan didapatnya sebuah liontin kecil berwarna biru. Pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu mendongakkan pandangannya mencari-cari siapa yang telah menjatuhkan liontin tersebut.

Tunggu.

Taehyung merasa ia melihat seseorang dengan pergerakan mencurigakan, namun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya seseorang itu telah lakukan. Seseorang tersebut tampak seperti sebuah siluet dan ia seperti sedang memegang sebuah benda yang cukup besar.

Taehyung kembali melangkah dengan tetap mendongakkan kepalanya, masih mengamati pergerakan seseorang itu. Hingga sebuah atensi seseorang harus merebut pandangan Taehyung dari seseorang dilantai dua. Dilihatnya Jungkook berjalan dengan setumpukan buku ditangannya. Taehyung sedikit tersenyum kecil dan berniat untuk memanggil Jungkook ketika sebuah pergerakan pada lantai dua kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Wait! Apa yang akan orang itu lakukan?

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari niat seseorang tersebut.

Sial!

Ia berlari.

PRANG!

.

.

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya dengan seseorang yang mendekapnya.

"Kau.

Min Yoongi _sunbae_."

Jungkook segera bangun –hanya duduk- dan kemudian membantu Yoongi.

"Kau lama sekali untuk sadar bahwa kau berada diatasku Jungkook- _sshi_ , dapat kurasakan tulangku remuk saat ini."

Jungkook hanya menunduk malu. Salahkan saja otaknya yang begitu berjalan dengan lambat dalam mengidentifikasi kejadian yang begitu cepat ini.

" _Jeosonghamnida sunbaenim._ Ah- apakah kau baik saja?" Jungkook segera mengalihkan atensinya dan memeriksa kondisi sang _sunbaenim_.

Sebuah luka dengan darah mengalir di lengan Yoongi serta memar yang cukup terlihat di kedua lengannya.

" _Sunbae!_ Tanganmu berdarah. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit." Jungkook mencoba untuk menarik tangan pemuda dihadapannya sebelum ia mendapat jawaban sebuah gelengan kepala.

Yoongi mendengus sebal, anak kecil yang dikenalnya di Daegu ini masih saja cerewet.

"Jungkook, yang pertama, jangan panggil aku _sunbae_. Kita sudah saling mengenal. Yang kedua, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Bila aku terlambat satu detik saja, pot bunga itu sudah bersarang di kepalamu dan kau akan terluka. Yang ketiga, aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu berlelebihan."

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan debu dari pakaiannya.

Jungkook memunguti buku-bukunya dan segera berdiri mengikuti pergerakan.

Yoongi menyentuh bahu Jungkook. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Ah _sunbae,_ terimakasih." Jungkook berujar berulangkali diiringi dengan bungkukan 90 derajat.

Yoongi terkekeh geli. "Sama-sama. Ah, satu lagi, Kook, kurasa kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati. Menurutku ini adalah kejadian yang direncanakan dan-

ada seseorang yang berniat untuk mencelakaimu."

Ya.

Jungkook sudah menyadarinya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa _yeoja_ itu akan bergerak secepat ini.

" _Nde hyung_ , aku akan lebih berhati-hati. _Hyung,_ lebih baik kita mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu. Darah itu terus mengalir." Sejak tadi pandangan Jungkook tidak berhenti menatap pada bagian luka Min Yoongi, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka yang terjadi pada tubuh pemuda Daegu itu.

"Ck, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Tenang saja."

"Ta- tapi _hyung_." ia masih khawatir.

"Kau begitu berisik, aku pergi dulu _ne_ Jungkook _ie_. Ah, satu lagi, kau harus berterimakasih kepada Taehyung. Tadi sebenarnya aku sedang mencarinya, tapi kulihat ia sedang mengamatimu dari belakang hingga aku sadar bahwa pot itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Mungkin bila aku tidak disini, dia yang akan menyelematkanmu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kalah cepat dariku haha." Yoongi tertawa, ia bisa melihat ekspresi Jungkook menjadi tidak tenang ketika kata-kata Taehyung terucap dari bibirnya. Ia terlihat gugup dan malu disaat bersamaan, oh man, menggemaskan.

"Berhati-hatilah Jungkookie, kalau bisa jangan pergi seorang diri. Minta sahabat bantetmu atau Taehyung menemanimu." Yoongi mengusap rambut Jungkook pelan dan pergi meninggalkanya.

"Terimakasih Yoongi _hyung_." Ia kembali membungkuk 90 derajat meskipun kini pemuda mermarga Min itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

Taehyung berlari namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada orang lain yang jauh lebih cepat telah menyelamatkan Jungkook.

Ia mendesah lega.

Ia tahu ia pasti terlambat dan ia hanya benar-benar bersyukur bahwa sahabatnya dari Daegu itu berada disana. Membuat Jungkook selamat dari bahaya yang dapat berdampak besar.

Bahaya.

Sial, orang itu!

Taehyung segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan mencari-cari keberadaan orang tersebut.

Nihil.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera lari dengan membabi buta. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk mengejar orang yang berniat melukai Jungkook tersebut.

Ia berlari mengelilingi sekeliling koridor dilantai dua, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok yang mencurigakan, ia hanya melihat segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lantai dua memang hanya berupa sebuah aula besar, sehingga jarang terdapat ditemukan seorang murid ataupun guru yang berada disini apabila tidak terdapat kegiatan yang mengharuskan mereka berada disini, mungkin hanya terdapat lima atau empat orang saja dalam satu hari. Hal itu sedikit menguntungkan Taehyung, setidaknya membuat ia dapat melacak keberadaan orang tersebut. Meskipun hal itu menguntungkan tetapi luas area dari lantai dua tidak bisa dianggap remeh, koridor-koridor dan tempat-tempat yang begitu mudah dijadikan tempat untuk bersembunyi sedikit menyulitkannya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya setelah mengelilingi tempat ini. Ia yakin orang tersebut masih berada di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"KELUAR KAU KEPARAT!" bentaknya menggebu-gebu.

Sret!

Sekelebat bayangan nampak di ujung mata Taehyung.

Seorang pemuda. Menurut Taehyung.

Dan ia berlari sangat kencang.

Shit!

Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut. Jaraknya dengan Taehyung kini tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin ia sudah mulai kelelahan. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang semakin berapi-api untuk menangkapnya. Pemuda mengenakan topi hitam hingga menutup rambut, pakaian hitam yang panjang, celana hitam serta sepatu hitam. Ah, _black man._ Begitu sebutan yang Taehyung buat untuk pemuda yang masih berlari dihadapannya. Hingga-

BRUG!

Sial! Ia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat jarak dengan orang tersebut semakin jauh.

Sungguh, kurang ajar! Padahal ia begitu yakin ia dapat menangkap sang pelaku.

Taehyung berdiri. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian kakinya. Ia kembali berlari.

Dilihatnya pemuda tersebut sudah berbelok menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai satu. Sial! Ia tertinggal terlalu jauh.

Taehyung bergegas menuruni tangga dan-

dilihatnya begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor lantai satu.

Sial! Ia kehilangan jejak _blackman_ tersebut. Taehyung kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tadi Taehyung lihat telah turun menuju lantai satu.

"ARRGHH! BRENGSEK!" bentaknya frustasi.

Pandangan setiap mata kini tertuju padanya, ada yang bergidik takut sekaligus ngeri, ada yang keheranan, dan ada yang menatapnya iba. Kenapa pangeran kampus tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras? Padahal yang mereka tau pangeran tersebut begitu berwibawa.

Taehyung seakan tidak peduli dengan segala pandangan tersebut. Ia menyerang seseorang yang tidak bersalah dengan serampangan. Dicengkramnya kerah salah satu _namja_ yang berada di sebelahnya dan menghempaskannya kedinding.

"KAU! APAKAH KAU MELIHAT ADA SESEORANG YANG TURUN DARI TANGGA DENGAN PAKAIAN SERBA HITAM?!" bentaknya marah.

"Ti.. tidak _sun-sunbae_." Jawabnya kepayahan.

Taehyung semakin mencengkram kerah _namja_ tersebut.

"JANGAN BODOH! JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHATNYA TURUN BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU!"

"A.. aku tidak bohong _sunbae_." Jawabnya melemas.

Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya.

Ia masih menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tajam, membuat sang _hoobae_ hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Pergi kau dari sini. Dasar tidak berguna!"

Tanpa pikir panjang _hoobae_ itu segera berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Taehyung yang begitu menyeramkan dalam mode marahnya.

Taehyung kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, berniat untuk menyelidik sekali lagi. Semua tatapan yang tadi tertuju padanya telah mengalihkan pandangan ketempat lain. Terlalu takut untuk bersitatap dengan sang pangeran kampus yang sedang kesetanan.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengalihkan Taehyung dari sesi menyelidiknya. "Aku melihat siapa saja yang turun dari sini sebelum dirimu."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seseorang yang baru saja berbicara tersebut.

"Kim Mingyu! Benarkah kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Taehyung tertarik dan mendekati _namja_ yang sedang duduk diseberangnya.

"Ya, aku sudah duduk ditempat ini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sebelum dirimu ada empat orang yang turun dalam waktu berdekatan." Ujarnya yakin.

"Empat orang?!"

"Ya, tiga _namja_ dan satu _yeoja._ Mereka turun hampir dalam waktu bersamaan, mungkin hanya selang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kau turun dengan membabi buta dan menyerang seseorang tidak bersalah."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku begitu marah."

.

.

.

Jungkook menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Kelas terakhir ini sangat membatnya tidak bersemangat. Padahal kelas menyanyi adalah salah satu kelas favoritnya. Tapi itu sebelum kejadian yang hampir membahayakan nyawanya terjadi.

Mengenai kejadian tersebut masih membuat Jungkook khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa rencana sang ibu tiri berjalan dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh lengah dan harus berhati-hati mulai saat ini.

Tidak ada seseorang yang mengetahui perihal kejadian tersebut, tentu saja selain Min Yoongi yang telah menyelamatkannya, dan mungkin juga Kim Taehyung. Entah, ia tidak tahu mengenai pemuda tersebut dan ia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

KRRINGG!

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai." Ucapan sang _songsaenim_ menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Sang _songsaenim_ itu pun keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Eoh, sudah saatnya pulang. Tapi rasanya ia begitu malas kembali ke rumah.

"Jungkook."

Im Nayeon. _Yeoja_ itu memanggil Jungkook dan mendekat kearahnya.

Jungkook menatapnya malas. "Ada apa?"

 _Yeoja_ itu meletakkan sebuah map dihadapan Jungkook. "Tadi Jeongyeon menitipkan ini padaku dan itu untukmu."

Jeongyeon? Bukankah itu salah satu fans Kim Taehyung yang mengerjainya waktu itu. Jungkook menatapnya heran. Ia membuka map tersebut.

Sebuah surat perintah resmi dari kampusnya.

 _Aneh._

Surat perintah resmi lengkap dengan kop dan nomor surat serta stempel yang membuatnya semakin formal. Surat perintah tersebut berisi perintah untuk menjadi asisten dosen olahraga, Choi Siwon _songsaenim_. Guru killer yang telah menghukumnya tempo hari yang lalu, yang membuat Jungkook kembali masuk rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lengkap dengan prosedur serta tugas-tugas dari asisten dosen olahraga.

Surat perintah ini terkesan aneh, tapi Jungkook tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun dari lembar yang ia pegang saat ini. Segalanya tampak resmi dan benar-benar rapi.

Namun apa alasan Choi _songsaenim_ untuk menjadikannya seorang asisten setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi. Walau memang sebenarnya Jungkook cukup menonjol dalam kelas olahraga.

"Nayeon- _sshi_." Panggil Jungkook. "Bagaimana bisa Jeongyeon mendapatkan surat ini?"

"Ehm, entahlah. Tapi, setauku ia sedang menjalani hukuman dari Choi _songsaenim_ untuk membantunya mengatur berkas-berkas. Jadi, sejak pagi tadi Jeongyeon sudah sibuk mengantar berkas kesana kemari, yang kau pegang adalah berkas ketiganya yang diberikan padaku di hari ini, dan baru bisa kuberikan padamu saat ini karena aku tidak menemukanmu sejak tadi."

"A-Ah, baiklah terimakasih."

Jadi begitu, sepertinya ketidakaslian surat itu hanya sekedar firasat. Jungkook menjadi merasa bersalah karena ia telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Jeongyeon. Kini setidaknya ia sedikit yakin bahwa surat yang dipegangnya memang surat perintah asli.

"Jungkook- _ie_."

Panggilan dari Jimin membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang _hyung_ sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya langsung.

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. " _Hyung,_ sungguh ini adalah keempat kalinya kau bertanya hal itu kepadaku."

Jimin menyentil kepala Jungkook. "Itu karena aku khawatir bodoh!"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ah, mulai hari ini aku ada tugas tambahan _hyung._ Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu."

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "Hah?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Apa?"

Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di dalam saku Jimin membuatnya berhenti berbicara.

"Ah, tunggu Jungkook _ie_."

Jimin mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jungkook _ie_ , apakah kau masih lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas tambahan itu?"

" _Waeyo hyung_?" Jungkook balik bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Ah begini, sepupuku hari ini berkunjung ke Seoul dan aku berencana menemaninya seharian ini."

"Sepupu? Apakah Park Jihoon?"

"Ya, si manja Jihoon."

"Waaah, aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengannya." Jungkook berbicara antusias.

Dan Jimin hanya menghela napasnya. "Kalian begitu mirip, sama-sama manja, merepotkan dan begitu berambisi."

" _Hyung_ lebih baik kau pulang terlebih dahulu, jangan buat Jihoon terlalu lama menunggumu. Aku akan segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugas tambahan ini."

"Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" Jimin bertanya khawatir.

"Ck, kenapa kau begitu khawatir, aku kan sudah terlalu sering pulang seorang diri. Sudah sana _hyung_ , cepat pergi! Jihoon pasti sudah menggerutui dirimu." ujar Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

Jimin mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku menyayangimu dan jangan sampai kembali terluka."

Hangat.

Sesungguhnya untuk saat ini Jiminlah yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dan kasih sayang untuknya. Hinga terkadang ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu sering membuatnya khawatir.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan Jimin berlalu meninggalkannya.

Untuk menghemat waktu Jungkook segera berlalu dan bergegas menuju gudang olahraga untuk menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya.

 _Membersihkan gudang olahraga._

.

.

.

Huh, melelahkan. Taehyung baru saja selesai menginterogasi ketiga _namja_ yang telah diberitahu oleh Mingyu tadi. Namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, hal ini malah menjadi semakin rumit. Ketiga _namja_ itu memang tidak memiliki alibi namun ia juga tidak mempunyai bukti bahwa mereka pelakunya, selain sebuah liontin biru yang berada di sakunya. Disisi lain, mereka menjawab segala pertanyaan Taehyung dengan begitu santai dan seperti tidak dibuat dibuat. Entah karena mereka bukanlah pelakunya atau karena mereka yang terlalu pandai berakting.

Sungguh melelahkan, ia harus menahan amarahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak memukuli mereka satu persatu. Beruntung Mingyu berada di sampingnya hingga ia tidak sampai lepas kendali.

Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa liontin itu memang milik si pelaku.

Tapi-

-siapakah pemilik liontin biru itu?

.

.

.

"A-Aku tidak.. bisa membunuhnya nyonya." Ujarnya dengan tergagap kepada seseorang di seberang line telepon.

 _"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli! Habisi Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan sampai gagal seperti tadi. Bila malam ini Jungkook tidak tamat maka ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluargamu."_

"Jangan nyonya! Baik, akan saya usahakan untuk membunuh Jungkook hari ini juga."

Dan sambungan itu terputus, menyisakan seseorang yang nampak gundah sekaligus resah.

"Maaf Jungkook, Tuhan ampuni aku."

TBC

 _ **Author's Note**_

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini. Ya, saya tau ff ini masih memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan dari berbagai sisi, feel free to let me know.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview :)

.

.

Vkook adalah salah satu ship yang membuat saya begitu jatuh cinta. Itulah mengapa saya memutuskan untuk publish book ini. Saya ingin menumpahkan kecintaan saya sama Vkook dan ngasih tau ke semua orang kalau Vkook shipper itu masih ada dan akan terus berkarya. Itulah mengapa saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau book ini udah telat satu minggu. Padahal saya udah berencana untuk konsisten update setiap satu minggu sekali, tapi mohon maaf sekali lagi ternyata saya belum bisa memenuhi tugas tersebut. Mungkin untuk saat ini book ini akan terbit setiap dua minggu sekali, paling maksimal, InsyaAllah. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha untuk update satu minggu sekali.

Ya saya tau ini terlalu alay, karena mungkin tidak akan ada yang begitu peduli dengan book ini. Saya tidak masalah dengan itu :), tapi masalahnya disini adalah janji yang sudah saya buat untuk selalu konsisten. Ternyata menjadi konsisten itu tidak mudah. Saya acungi jempol kepada banyak penulis maupun creator diluaran sana yang tetap konsisten ditengah kesibukan yang mereka lakukan.

Anyway, terimakasih sekali bila ada yang menyempatkan membaca author's note ini. Dan beribu terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktu membaca book ini.

Daaaaannn, karena pekan uts di kampus saya sudah tiba, mungkin untuk update part selanjutnya akan molor. Tapi saya akan berusaha yang terbaik.

Sekali lagi terimakasih semua dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Saranghae Vkook Shipper.

Saranghae readers~deul.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 8)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _"A-Aku tidak.. bisa membunuhnya nyonya." Ujarnya dengan tergagap kepada seseorang di seberang line telepon._

 _"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli! Habisi Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan sampai gagal seperti tadi. Bila malam ini Jungkook tidak tamat maka ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada keluargamu."_

 _"Jangan nyonya! Baik, akan saya usahakan untuk membunuh Jungkook hari ini juga."_

 _Dan sambungan itu terputus, menyisakan seseorang yang nampak gundah sekaligus resah._

 _"Maaf Jungkook, Tuhan ampuni aku."_

.

.

.

Taehyung kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia akhirnya memilih bolos di kelas terakhir untuk menyelediki ketiga tersangka(?). Kini kelas telah usai dan pemuda tampan itu berniat untuk mengambil tasnya.

Sebelum akhirnya sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, Taehyung." Itu adalah Sooyoung _songsaenim._

Taehyung segera membungkuk hormat dan memberikan salam.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengisi database. Sepertinya bila aku bekerja sendirian akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk selesai. Kau sudah tidak ada kelas kan?" pinta Sooyoung _songsaenim_.

" _Nde songsaenim_."

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti guru yang masih nampak muda di usianya yang sudah memasuki angka tiga puluhan menuju ke ruangannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung begitu ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk setelah beraktifitas seharian di kampus. Namun apalah daya, ia tidak akan mungkin tega untuk menolak permintaan _songsaenim_ yang sudah meminta tolong padanya secara langsung.

Begitu sampai pada ruangan Sooyoung _songsaenim_ , Taehyung dipersilahkan untuk menduduki sebuah kursi dengan komputer yang sudah menyala berada di depannya. Komputer tersebut menampilkan sebuah kolom pengisian database siswa Bangtan Art University.

"Nah, kau bisa memasukkan databasenya sesuai dengan lembar pengisian ini. Cukup ikuti aturannya dan masukkan data sesuai yang tertera pada lembar pengisian."

Taehyung memperhatikan lembar pengisian yang dimaksud sang guru setelah merasa cukup mengerti dengan titah yang diberikan. " _Nde songsaenim."_

" _Gomapta_ Taehyung- _ah._ Bila masih ada yang tidak kau mengerti bisa kau tanyakan padaku."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat dan mulai mengerjakan memasukkan data-data tersebut.

Namun tatapannya berhenti kepada sebuah lembaran database yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan, bukan karena isi dari database tersebut. Tetapi karena-

sebuah foto siswa yang tertempel pada lembaran yang ada ditangan Taehyung.

Ya, foto seorang siswa dengan sebuah liontin biru yang menggantung pada lehernya.

.

.

Jungkook menatap gudang olahraga dengan tatapan kesal. Pasalnya gudang tersebut memiliki barang-barang yang cukup banyak dan harus disingkirkan, sebab sudah tidak akan terpakai lagi, belum lagi gudang aula cukup luas mengingat gudang tersebut menyimpan banyak barang-barang milik berbagai cabang olahraga. Sialnya lagi penerangan dalam gudang olahraga sedang tidak berfungsi.

Tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi, guru sialan itu telah melimpahkan tugas ini kepadanya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Baiklah, mungkin ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum terlalu gelap. Setidaknya menyibukkan diri seperti ini lebih baik daripada berada dalam tempat tinggalnya.

Jungkook telah mengambil alat bersih-bersih yang di berada di ruangan _office boy_. Ia mulai untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada segala perabotan di gudang tersebut.

CEKLEK!

Seseorang membuka pintu gudang olahraga, membuat Jungkook mengalihkan atensinya kepada seseorang tersebut.

"Nayeon- _sshi_." Sapa Jungkook sedikit heran melihat keberadaan Nayeon.

" _Wah,_ Jungkook, kau sedang membersihkan gudang ini?" tanya Nayeon menghampirinya.

Jungkook memundurkan dirinya. " _Nde_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya begitu _yeoja_ tersebut berada dihadapannya.

"Ah, aku harus mengambil sesuatu." Ia berujar riang sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lalu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan barang.

Jungkook membalikkan badan, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencoba untuk menghiraukan keberadaan _yeoja_ tersebut. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit heran melihatnya berada di sini ketika segala kelas telah usai.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Jungkook membalikkan badan –kembali mengalihkan atensinya- dari perabotan yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara lirih.

" _Mi- mianhae."_

Dan itu terjadi begitu saja.

JLEB!

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat langsung menyerang bagian perutnya.

Perih.

Begitu menghujam.

Terkejut.

Itulah yang Jungkook rasakan ketika sebuah tusukan mengenai perutnya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dengan darah yang mulai nampak pada baju yang ia kenakan.

Firasat Jungkook benar adanya.

.

.

.

DRAP!

DRAP!

Bunyi tapakan kaki Taehyung yang tengah berlari menggema di seluruh koridor. Ia sudah mengecek kedalam kelas _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tapi tidak ia dapati satu orangpun disana. Hingga ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jungkook sedang berada di gudang olahraga.

Taehyung terus merapal doa dan berharap bahwa tidak ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang dapat terjadi kepada _namja_ tersebut.

Ia melihat pintu gudang itu terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jungkook!" teriaknya di ambang pintu.

"ASTAGA!"

Taehyung kalut. Begitu sampai di gudang ia sudah melihat Jungkook terbaring dengan pisau yang menancap diperutnya.

Taehyung langsung menghampiri Jungkook dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia tercekat, pikirannya kosong dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kook." dilihatnya Jungkook yang berada di ambang kesadarannya.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat, ia mencoba untuk menghindari menyentuh bagian tubuh yang lain, takut membuat pergerakan yang mungkin semakin menyakitkan untuk Jungkook karena pisau yang masih menancap tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia terlalu takut, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih, hanya kekhawatiran yang tergambar di wajahnya dan rasa penyesalan yang jelas kentara. Ia telah gagal melindungi Jungkook.

Namun setidaknya otak Taehyung masih dapat mengetahui situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia langsung melakukan panggilan kepada ambulan dan juga kantor polisi.

Segera setelah itu ia kembali memandangi Jungkook.

Sial! Begitu sesak rasanya!

"Kookie, sayang bertahanlah. Bala bantuan akan segera datang. Kau harus bertahan, _ne?_ Kau kuat, kau dapat melaluinya, rasa sakit ini tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan ketika kau melihatku dan Yerin sedang berkencan saat itu. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Ini tidaklah sakit sayang. Kau harus bertahan. Jangan tutup matamu, sabar sebentar hingga ambulan datang. Kumohon Jungkook jangan tutup matamu. Bertahanlah, ini tidak sakit. Kau kuat, kau pasti sembuh, kau- kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sayang-

-aku mencintaimu." Taehyung terus mengelus kepala Jungkook dan membisikkan kata-kata sugesti. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sesak didadanya melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus terus membuat Jungkook sadar sebelum ambulan datang.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang sedang terbaring itu sejak tadi hanya menatapnya damai walaupun terkadang ia terlihat menahan rasa sakit.

" _Hyung..-"_ Jungkook berujar dengan kesusahan, terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

" _Waeyo? Wae_ Jungkookie?" Taehyung kembali khawatir.

"Se- se- lamat- kan.. _yeoja_ itu."

Jungkook sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, sejak tadi pandangannya sudah memburam dan ia mungkin sudah akan kehilangan kesadarannya bila Taehyung tidak membisikkan kata-kata yang sedikit menenangkannya, ingatkan ia untuk berterimakasih kepada Taehyung nanti.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang tertuduk dengan tatapan yang masih shock setelah kejadian itu terjadi. _Yeoja_ yang diketahui Taehyung bernama Im Nayeon itu hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hyung, selamatkan keluarganya. Ia dalam bahaya." Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Jungkook mengumpulkan segala tenaganya untuk mengucapkan kalimat panjang tersebut, sebab diakhir kalimat _namja_ itu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja Seokjin _hyung_ keadaannya sudah membaik dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sadar." Ujar Hoseok mencoba untuk menenangkan Seokjin yang masih terisak.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , _irreona._ " Seokjin berujar sedikit frustasi.

Ia adalah _hyung_ yang kuat, tapi ia dapat menjadi begitu lemah ketika melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sungguh, Seokjin tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapat panggilan dari Taehyung yang menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook mendapat sebuah tusukan pada bagian perutnya. Sang _hyung_ langsung merasakan sesak nafas, bisa dibilang dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

Adik kesayangannya terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Untung saja operasinya berjalan lancar dan dokter berujar bahwa Jungkook sudah baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil dari tangan yang sedang ia genggam membuat Seokjin terkejut.

"Jungkook-ah! Jungkook-ah." Ia memanggil-manggil Jungkook, berusaha supaya Jungkook dapat mendengar dan membuka matanya.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian pemuda manis itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Seokjin yang melihatnya kini berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Segala kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan yang tadi menyelimuti hatinya langsung menguap entah kemana.

"Jungkook." Dielusnya kepala Jungkook perlahan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan sang adik.

Hingga akhirnya mata itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sepasang iris yang menatap kearahnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , akhirnya kau sadar sayang." Seokjin mencium pipi Jungkook, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan hangatnya sambil tetap berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh selang infus Jungkook yang berada di hidungnya.

"Hyung." ujar Jungkook lemah.

Seokjin menatap iris Jungkook dalam. "Aku disini sayang, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook menatap kesekelilingnya, seperti mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. Dilihatnya diruangan ini hanya ada _hyung_ nya dan juga Hoseok _hyung_ yang berada di samping Seokjin. "Dimana Taehyung _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia baru saja kembali ke rumahnya, ia kusurah pulang sebab ia sudah menunggumu sejak 5 jam yang lalu Kook."

Jungkook mengehela nafasnya. Ada sesuatu yang begitu penting yang harus ia tanyakan kepada Taehyung.

"Apakah kau mau ia kupanggil kemari? Ia pasti senang mendapat kabar bahwa kau telah siuman." Ungkap Seokjin dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , bisakah kau panggilkan Taehyung untuk segera kemari. Ah, tolong sekalian kabari _appa_ bahwa Jungkook sudah sadar, aku tidak mau ia mengacaukan perjalanan dinasnya karena tidak mendapat kabar apapun."

" _Nde hyung_."

Tuan Jeon memang sedang berada di Jerman bersama sang istri ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jungkook kembali masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja ia langsung berteriak khawatir dan sempat akan membatalkan pekerjaannya lalu kembali ke Korea sebelum akhirnya Seokjin bersikeras bahwa Jungkook tidak apa-apa dan tidak mendapat masalah yang serius. Pisau yang bersarang pada perut Jungkook tidak menancap terlalu dalam dan tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya. Seokin mendesah lega ketika mendengar hal tersebut dari dokter yang menangani sang adik, meskipun begitu ia masih tetap khawatir.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kim Taehyung sudah berada di hadapan Jeon Jungkook. Begitu mendapat kabar bahwa pemuda manis ini telah siuman dengan secepat kilat ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Saat ini Seokjin dan Hoseok sedang mengurus keperluan administrasi yang diperlukan. Jadinya di dalam ruangan ini hanya terdapat mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Taehyung mulai membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Jungkook.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memutuskan untuk bangun dengan bantuan Taehyung.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Kata Jungkook dengan sedikit lirih, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Ya, kau dapat mengadalkanku untuk hal itu, walaupun sesungguhnya aku selalu terlambat."

Jungkook terkekeh.

Dan percakapan mereka terhenti begitu saja. Terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan. Keadaan ini berlangsung hampir 5 menit sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mengingat mengapa ia menginginkan keberadaan Taehyung disini.

"Ah _hyung,_ bagaimana keadaan _yeoja_ itu?"

" _Yeoja_ yang menusukmu?"

"Ya."

"Jungyeon akan diadili."

"Apa?!" Jungkook membolakan matanya, terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ia telah melukaimu, ingat?"

"HYUNG!"

Akh-

Jungkook berteriak kencang membuat perutnya kembali merasakan nyeri.

Taehyung panik. "Kau gila Jungkook, kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Jungyeon tidak bersalah. Dia tidak pantas untuk diadili." Jungkook kembali berujar dengan sedikit meninggikan nadanya, tidak mengindahkan tatapan Taehyung yang menatap khawatir.

"Dia pantas diadili, ia telah menusukmu, bahkan ada Nayeon yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Jelas dia akan dinyatakan bersalah." Kini Taehyung yang meninggikan nadanya.

Jungkook mendengus, ia sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Taehyung. "Kita harus menyelamatkannya _hyung_ , bukankah aku sudah berpesan padamu disaat kondisiku sedang sekarat waktu itu."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepada seseorang yang telah melukaimu." Ujar Taehyung keras kepala.

Jujur Jungkook ingin meninju Taehyung tepat di rusuknya. Taehyung tidak mengetahui bahwa Jungyeon hanyalah alat yang dikendalikan oleh ibu tirinya. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki bukti tapi ia merasa begitu yakin.

"Aish _hyung_ , kau benar-benar tidak membantu. Kau tidak berhak untuk melaporkan Jungyeon apalagi membuatnya diadili. Ini semua adalah keputusanku dan aku memutuskan untuk mencabut segala tuntutan atas nama Jungyeon."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Jungkook! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepada seseorang yang hampir membunuhmu?" pemuda tampan itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Dia tidak berniat membunuhku. Ia terpaksa melakukan semua hal itu _hyung_ , kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti maka aku tidak akan menuntut Jungyeon."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Berbicara dengan Taehyung justru membuat kepalanya pening. Ia bingung, ia tidak ingin Taehyung mengetahui masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sebab ia masih tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Jungkook takut masalah ini bisa menjadi semakin runyam sekarang.

"Ia meminta maaf tepat sebelum pisau itu mendarat diperutku. Aku melihatnya menangis dan tangannya bergetar ketika menusukkan pisau itu. Disitu aku hanya melihat pandangan kefrustasian di matanya. Aku tahu ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Aku yakin ia sedang diancam oleh seseorang yang ingin melenyapkan nyawaku."

Taehyung terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Jungkook. "Ada seseorang yang ingin melenyapkan nyawamu?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Taehyung. "Kurasa ya, setelah kejadian ini semua."

Taehyung mencoba untuk mengobservasi lebih jauh. Bila yang dikatakan Jungkook benar maka pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu benar-benar dalam bahaya, dan _yeoja_ yang melakukan penusukan pada Jungkook memang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah.

" _Hyung ,_ kita harus menyelamatkan Jungyeon, ia sedang dalam masalah besar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum mati _hyung_ , itu tandanya Jungyeon gagal menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mungkin ia dan keluarganya yang akan menjadi target selanjutnya."

Taehyung menelisik Jungkook, menerka-nerka apakah ucapan pemuda cantik itu benar adanya atau hanya bualan semata, tapi untuk apa Jungkook harus mengarang cerita itu bila tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk menghilangkan tuntutan Jungyeon, tidak mungkin rasanya bila Jungkook jatuh hati pada _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Jungkook, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga ada seseorang yang berniat untuk membunuhmu?"

"Karena aku mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa orang itu juga akan mengincarmu _hyung_."

Pemuda dengan julukan V mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau telah berulangkali menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak masuk akal Jungkook."

Jungkook mendesah kecewa, ia tau ucapannya tidak akan dipercaya karena ia memang tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Semua hanyalah sugesti sementara menurut firasat yang bersarang dihatinya. Bagaimana ia dapat meyakinkan Taehyung bila ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan masalah ini, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku juga akan beristirahat. Tidurlah Kook, aku akan memanggil Seokjin _hyung_ untuk menemanimu."

Taehyung berdiri, mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar.

" _Hyung_."

Panggilan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa benar kau masih mencintaiku?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 9)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

" _Sudahlah jangan pikirkan masalah ini, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku juga akan beristirahat. Tidurlah Kook, aku akan memanggil Seokjin hyung untuk menemanimu."_

 _Taehyung berdiri, mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar._

" _Hyung."_

 _Panggilan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Apa benar kau masih mencintaiku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung_."

Panggilan Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa benar kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu bodoh, kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi." Jawab Taehyung, lalu dirinya kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungkook dan berniat memanggil Seokjin.

"Cih, lalu kenapa kau membuatku terluka." Ujar Jungkook dalam kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap geram ponselnya yang telah remuk. Ia telah membanting benda itu setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Jungyeon dan keluarganya tidak ditemukan di manapun. Ini sudah dua hari semenjak Jungkook masuk rumah sakit, dan apabila semakin lama ia membiarkan Jungyeon berkeliaran maka segala rencana yang telah ia atur bisa gagal.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang becus dalam membunuh anak tersebut? Kurasa aku terlalu meremehkannya selama ini."

 _Yeoja_ itu menyesap _barolo, red wine_ nya dengan perlahan. Ia sedang senang hari ini, meskipun masalah Jungkook belum selesai. Tapi biarlah, untuk malam ini ia ingin menikmati hasil usahanya.

Ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa penggelapan dananya telah berhasil dilakukan dengan begitu rapi, paling tidak 50 persen saham _suami_ nya yang berada di Jepang telah berada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

" _Sweetheart,_ bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Seokjin sambil mengupaskan apel untuk Jungkook.

"Bosan." Jawab sang adik dengan cemberut.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang besok. Nikmati saja hari ini."

"Oh ayolah _hyung,_ adikmu ini sudah baik-baik saja." Bujuk Jungkook kembali mencoba meyakinkan _hyungny_ a.

Seokjin tahu bahwa sang adik membenci rumah sakit dan ia juga tahu bahwa sang adik begitu cepat merasakan kebosanan.

"Aku tau kau sudah baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu aku meminta dokter untuk memulangkan mu besok. Kau tau, sang dokter berniat menyuruhmu berada di rumah sakit ini dalam waktu satu minggu. Jadi, kau memilih mana? Pulang besok sesuai perintahku atau satu minggu tetap berada disini?"

Jungkook mendelik mendengar penuturan sang _hyung._ Satu minggu dirumah sakit? Heol! Lebih baik ia berada di jalanan yang dingin.

Jungkook memainkan ponselnya. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin sebab ia yakin sang _hyung_ pasti sudah tau jawaban yang akan ia ambil.

Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang, bertanya bagaimana keadaan'nya'. Betapa senangnya Jungkook ketika semalam ia mendapat kabar dari Taehyung bahwa Jungyeon sudah aman bersama dirinya.

Jungkook terkekeh ketika ia mengingat bahwa Taehyung berujar ia hampir tidak tidur demi mencari keberadaan _yeoja_ itu. Jujur saja ia merasa senang, bukan berarti ia percaya diri, tapi ia berpikir bahwa Taehyung rela untuk tidak tidur dan terus mencari karena demi dirinya. Ia benar-benar harus berterimkasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada _namja_ tan itu.

 _Ceklek!_ Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Hoseok _hyung_ dengan sebucket bunga ditangannya.

"Kiriman bunga untuk adikku yang manis~" ujarnya mendekati ranjang.

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, ia memandang Hoseok sekilas lalu kembali mengupas buah apel dan memotongnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dibenaknya sedang banyak berputar-putar segala bentuk tanda tanya dan kebingungan.

"Kiriman bunga dari siapa Hoseok-ah?" tanya Seokjin tanpa melihat kearah Hoseok.

"Ah- ini dari _eomma_ , khusus untuk Jungkook. Ia merasa sedih tidak bisa menjenguk Jungkook di rumah sakit."

Diletakkannya bucket bunga tersebut pada nakas di sebelah ranjang Jungkook.

Jungkook sedekit berdecih, tapi _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu memutuskan untuk membalas ucapan Hoseok. "Wah, ucapkan rasa terima kasihku kepadanya dan bilang kepadanya bahwa aku sedang menunggunya."

 _Namja_ dengan panggilan J-hope itu hanya mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penuturan sang 'adik'. Ia menerka-nerka bahwa ucapan Jungkook hanyalah bualan semata.

"Ya tentu."

.

.

.

Malam harinya Taehyung datang dengan seorang _yeoja,_ yang pastinya Jungkook ketahui siapa _yeoja_ tersebut. Seokjin memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sejenak untuk mempersiapkan pesta kepulangan Jungkook. Ya, memang pesta kecil-kecilan, untuk menyambut adik kesayangannya kembali kerumah. Walaupun sesungguhnya Jungkook sudah mengatakan berulang kali bahwa ia tidak menyukai ide tentang pesta itu. Tapi Seokjin terlalu bersikeras. Bila sang _hyung_ sudah keras kepala maka sebanyak apapun Jungkook merengek, yang lebih tua tidak akan peduli.

"Jungkook-ah." Sapa _yeoja_ dihadapan Jungkook itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Jungyeon _noona_?" tanya sang pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit tidak suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan Jungkook kepada Jungyeon.

Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu hanya menunduk, merasa malu mungkin. "A..Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Kondisiku membaik ketika aku mengetahui kau tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jungkook yang langsung membuat Taehyung merasa jengah.

Tapi ucapan pemuda kelinci itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong sebab sebelum ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jungyeon belum ditemukan kepalanya sering berdenyut sakit dan perutnya mengalami kram karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

Jungyeon perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jungkook, _yeoja_ itu tampak menahan sebening kristal untuk turun, terlihat dari matanya yang telah berair. Ditatapnya pemuda manis bergigi kelinci itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sesak.

"Jungyeon _noona_? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook menanyakan dengan nada khawatir ketika melihat mata _yeoja_ lebih tua darinya itu mulai mengeluarkan sang kristal bening.

Sang _yeoja_ kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan airmata langsung berlomba-lomba turun dari kedua matanya. Nafasnya terengah, mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan sebuah isakan.

Jungkook terlihat semakin bingung dan khawatir, apakah _yeoja_ ini masih memiliki trauma batin atas kejadian yang telah ia alami.

Saat itulah Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau tenang saja Jungyeon _noona_ , tidak perlu bersedih, aku akan berusaha untuk membantu mu dan keluargamu."

Jungkook mengelus dengan lembut bahu yang bergetar tersebut.

Tanpa diduga reaksi yang diberikan Jungyeon membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap. Perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu menyentak tangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah suara tangisan yang lebih kencang dan air mata yang tumpah lebih banyak.

"A..Aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu Jungkook- _sshi_ ," Ucapnya terisak hebat.

Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku seorang penakut dan pecundang, aku juga seorang penjahat yang telah menyakitimu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh hidup dengan damai seperti ini seharusnya aku dikejar-kejar oleh polisi dan ketakutan dipinggir jalan, seharusnya aku sudah kelaparan dan menjadi gila. Aku pantas menerima hukuman apapun, aku.. aku benar-benar bersalah kepadamu."

Tangisan Jungyeon semakin menjadi, membuat Jungkook maupun Taehyung sedikit kalut.

Jungyeon menutup seluruh mukanya dengan kedua tangan, terisak, hampir meraung-raung dan menumpahkan airmata dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Jungkook merasa ini tidak benar, ia menyelamatkan Jungyeon supaya _yeoja_ itu dapat hidup lebih baik, tapi kenyataannya ia malah melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan serta airmata dari _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tega.

Tanpa pikir panjang sebuah pelukan ia daratkan pada tubuh Jungyeon. Mendekapnya erat walaupun sebuh rontaan yang ia dapatkan, tapi Jungkook tidak gentar, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jungyeon, tidak dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Jungyeon butuh sebuah ketenangan, dan ketenangan biasanya ia dapatkan dari sebuah pelukan.

Akhirnya Jungyeon merelakan dirinya menangis di pundak Jungkook, diiringi dengan sebuah elusan lembut yang Jungkook berikan pada punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bila kau merasa bersalah padaku, tapi jangan terlalu berlarut-larut _noona_ , aku tahu bahwa kau merasa tertekan atas segala kejadian yang kau alami selama ini. Aku tahu kau juga merasa takut dan ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Aku paham itu semua, tapi ingatlah satu hal, ketika aku berada di dekatmu aku akan menutupi segala rasa takut dan bersalahmu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Jadi, jangan biarkan dirimu terpuruk atas segala kejadian yang telah terjadi. Justru kau harus semakin bangkit dan menjadi kuat untuk melawan dirinya." Ucap Jungkook menenangkan.

'Karena ini semua juga salahku' batinnya.

Taehyung hanya mendelik melihat adegan tepat dihadapannya, heoh sepertinya firasatnya benar bahwa Jungkook memang memendam rasa kepada _yeoja_ tersebut. Menolong seseorang seperti ini bukanlah seperti Jungkook yang biasanya ia lihat, kecuali ia memang memiliki perasaan lebih kepada _yeoja_ ini. Sial, seharusnya ia tidak menuruti ucapan Jungkook untuk mencari _yeoja_ ini bila tahu begini akhirnya. Lebih baik ia membiarkan Jungyeon ditangkap polisi dan dipenjara. Ah, lebih baik ia dihukum mati sekalian.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan rasa amarah dan kesal secara mati-matian. Hey, tentu saja ia tidak terima melihat miliknya disentuh orang lain seperti ini. Ditambah kejadian ini berlangsung dihadapannya.

Argh! Jungkook itu milikku, tapi terimakasih atas segala kejadian ini kurasa perasaanku padanya telah berkurang.

Mungkin, perlahan menghilang.

Taehyung mencintai Jungkook tapi bila sang pemuda cantik tidak mencintainya ia bisa apa? Kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah prioritas utamanya. Ia tidak ingin kesalahpahaman pada masa lalu terulang kembali. Kesalahpahaman yang tidak akan bisa membuat Jungkook memiliki rasa cinta kepadanya.

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan Jungyeon dan Jungkook berdua. Tanpa ia sadari ada tatapan nanar dari seorang pemuda yang seakan tidak ingin membiarkan ia pergi dari ruangan ini.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI JUNGKOOK." Pekikan senang itu datang dari sang _hyung_ ketika melihat Jungkook membuka pintu.

Sedangkan sang adik hanya berpura-pura terkejut melihat pesta yang telah disiapkan oleh Seokjin _hyung_. Dilihatnya tulisan WELCOME HOME yang terangkai menggantung pada langit-langit rumah mereka dengan sebuah kue coklat dan kue vanilla disebelahnya. Ada dua kue? Seokjin _hyung_ , Hoseok _hyung_ , dan beberapa maid yang ada di rumah mereka terlihat tersenyum seakan menyambut kehadiran Jungkook. Hah, meskipun terlihat banyak orang tetap saja rumah ini terasa sepi sekali.

Paman Lee, supir pribadi keluarga Jeon membantu mengangkat barang-barang Jungkook kekamar ketika Seokjin _hyung_ mengajak Jungkook untuk duduk di ruang makan.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahu mereka, bahwa kau sudah datang. Guys, kemarilah!"

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening mendengar penuturan sang _hyung_. Mereka? Siapa?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kegelapan karena matanya ditutup oleh tangan seseorang, terasa halus dan lembut ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya. Tercium juga aroma parfum _blossom_ yang arahnya berasal dari seseorang yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Siapa ini? Jungkook merasa tidak asing namun juga merasa tidak begitu mengenalnya.

"YA! Apa-apain ini? Siapa kau?" kesal Jungkook ketika orang tersebut tidak berniat untuk melepas tangan dari matanya.

Lama kelamaan Jungkook bisa merasakan tangan seseorang itu mengendur dan terlepas dari kedua matanya. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi, haha sebuah lelucon.

"Ish, kenapa Jungkook _hyung_ kini begitu galak?"

Ah.

"Jihoon?"

Jungkook mendelikkan matanya menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya dan tanpa diduga langsung menerjang dan memeluknya erat.

"Jungkook _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu. Jangan bersikap terlalu galak nanti kecantikanmu hilang."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jihoon. Aah, dasar _namja_ manja ini suka sekali bicara seenaknya. Tapi sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar merindukannya.

Ia balas memeluk pemuda bernama Jihoon itu. "Aku merindukanmu juga Jihoon-ah!"

Sambil berpelukan dengan Jihoon tatapan mata Jungkook mengarah pada sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak baginya, Jimin _hyung_.

Pelukan kedua _namja_ manis itu terlepas. Berganti dengan sebuah pelukan yang ia dapat dari Jimin. "Jimin _hyung_ , bagus sekali dirimu tidak pernah menjengukku dirumah sakit."

" _Mianhae_ Kookie, salahkan saja Jihoon! Aku dipaksa untuk menemaninya berkeliling Kanada ketika kau masuk rumah sakit dan sesungguhnya kami baru saja mendarat di Seoul pagi tadi."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan tatapan bertanya kepada Jihoon. ia bertanya, "Benarkah itu Jihoon-ah?"

Pemuda yang ditanya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tau bahwa kau akan mendapat musibah seperti itu. Maafkan aku _hyung_."

"Benar salahkan dia Jungkook! Dia datang kepadaku sambil merengek dan bilang bahwa ia ingin pergi jauh dari Seoul. Lalu dia akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil meracau 'aku rindu Jinyoungie' terus-terusan, ish dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, terlalu terbawa perasaan." Ujar Jimin sambil mendengus.

"Astaga! Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihmu? Jihoon-ah, aku turut sedih mendengarnya, kau mau malam ini kita jalan-jalan untuk melepas stressmu?"

Reaksi yang diberikan Jungkook membuat Jimin ber _sweet drop_ ria. Jihoon dan Jungkook memang satu jenis, pikir _namja_ bertubuh sedikit pendek itu.

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook, lalu memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi untuk mengutarakan rasa terimakasih karena telah mengerti perasaan yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Mereka makan bersama dalam suasana hangat, bercanda tawa dan bersuka cita, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Jungkook, meskipun saat ia bersitatap dengan Hoseok _hyung_ ia mendapat sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tapi sudahlah, selama keluarga barunya itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh maka ia juga tidak akan mempedulikannya.

Ketika semua terasa begitu sempurna, hingga kedatangan Taehyung yang tergesa-gesa dengan wajah kelelehan membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan kearah _namja_ tersebut.

Semua memandang bingung, sedangkan Taehyung yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tatapan tanya mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook.

Berujar lirih. "Jungyeon menghilang."

Dan Jungkook tau semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai yang ia harapkan. Kali ini apa yang akan terjadi, apakah akan ada korban selanjutnya?

.

.

.

TBC

Good night guys~

Here is the chapter 9. Pas aku nulis bagian Jungkook sama Jungyeon aku mikir berulang kali. Terlalu intim gak sih ini? Sebenernya agak gimana gitu tapi yah, don't know anymore. Maaf kalau ada yang agak gak nyaman.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this part. Feel free to review, fav, and follow.

Daaaaaannn the last,

.

.

.

AAaahhh, aku sedih banget lihat JK nangis di Final Concert Wings Tour. Seriously, it really breaks my heart. I cry so much this night. Terutama pas bagian bts natap vcr yang ada tulisannya prejudice and plagiarism. I mean, they don't deserve all those harsh words. Rasanya gak tega, tapi beruntung bts selalu kuat dan percaya sama ARMY, dan ARMY will always be believe and protect BTS!

Go go fighting!


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 9)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _Ketika semua terasa begitu sempurna, hingga kedatangan Taehyung yang tergesa-gesa dengan wajah kelelehan membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan kearah_ _namja_ _tersebut._

 _Semua memandang bingung, sedangkan Taehyung yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tatapan tanya mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook._

 _Berujar lirih. "Jungyeon menghilang."_

 _Dan Jungkook tau semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai yang ia harapkan. Kali ini apa yang akan terjadi, apakah akan ada korban selanjutnya?_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membeku mendengar bisikan lirih Taehyung

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Semua pandangan bertanya menuju kearah mereka, namun yang mereka lakukan seakan mengabaikan pandangan tersebut.

Taehyung memegang pundak Jungkook, "Kurasa semua karena kesalahanku, aku lengah dan dia sudah tidak ada." Jawabnya merasa bersalah.

Sebelum Jungkook bisa membalas pernyataan Taehyung, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin _hyung_ , terlihat khawatir.

Jimin pun menambahkan, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Jungkook memandang mereka satu persatu. "Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan."

.

.

.

Hoseok menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding kamar, berpikir atas apa yang harus ia lakukan mengingat semua penghuni rumah kini sedang sibuk-sibuknya memikirkan cara untuk membantu Jungkook.

Ya, Jungkook telah menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi, dan dalang dari semua itu adalah ibunya. Hoseok tahu itu, tapi tidak sampai pada bagian bahwa sang ibu benar-benar berniat membunuh Jungkook. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali perihal hal itu.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dan duduk di lantai.

Kini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah membantu Jungkook dan mereka akan diusir dari rumah atau membiarkan Jungkook dibunuh dan melihat keluarga Jeon hancur ditangan ibunya?

Ini adalah masalah pelik untuk Hoseok, sebab sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin kedua hal itu terjadi.

Ia tidak ingin diusir dari rumah ini, ia tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan dari rumah ini.

Kehangatan.

Sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga yang menyanyangimu.

Benar, ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan hidupnya, kehadiran Seokjin _hyung_ dan _appa_ dalam hidupnya telah membuat ia merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Jungkook sungguh beruntung memiliki seorang _hyung_ yang begitu menyayanginya sekaligus seorang ayah yang begitu perhatian kepadanya. Pantas Jungkook merasa begitu marah ketika ia dan ibunya datang, mungkin _namja_ kelinci itu berpikir bahwa ia dan ibunya berniat untuk merebut kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. Cih, pemuda itu begitu egois, ia tidak membolehkanmu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa terbagi, sebuah kasih sayang.

Itulah mengapa ia membenci sang adik. Sang adik tidak akan mau menerimanya masuk dalam keluarga Jeon. Sang adik adalah seseorang yang sangat egois.

Dan pilihan kedua yang ia miliki adalah membiarkan Jungkook terbunuh dan keluarga Jeon akan berada ditangan ibunya.

Mungkin ini bisa menjadi opsi yang akan ia ambil.

Tapi.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Jungkook kembali terluka.

Karena hal itu akan selalu membuat Seokjin _hyung_ jauh lebih terluka, dan percaya atau tidak, melihat Seokjin _hyung_ menangis akan menggores hati Hoseok yang paling dalam.

Jadi, opsi mana yang akan ia ambil?

.

.

.

Taehyung memacu mobilnya secepat kilat. Disebelahnya, Jungkook sedang memperkirakan dimana kiranya Jungyeon berada. Seingat Jungkook, Jungyeon pernah berujar bahwa ' _yeoja'_ itu memiliki sebuah markas, namun Jungyeon sendiri juga tidak mengerti dimana tempatya.

Sial! Ini semua begitu sulit, ia butuh petunjuk lainnya.

Tepat disaat itu, ponselnya berdering.

Huh?

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Jungkook segera mengangkatnya.

" _Yoboseyo, Jeon Jungkook-sshi."_ Sapa sesesorang di seberang telepon.

Seorang _yeoja_.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Bukan sebuah jawaban namun sebuah kekehan yang Jungkook dapat.

Tidak lama setelah itu orang itu bertanya, _"Apakah kau sedang mencari temanmu saat ini? Apakah kau begitu khawatir atas keselamatan temanmu? Ck, Jeon Jungkook memang seseorang yang baik hati."_

"YA! Jangan libatkan Jungyeon, dia bukanlah targetmu. Jika kau berani seharusnya kau mendatangiku kurang ajar!"

" _Ho ho, baiklah, datanglah sendiri nanti malam pada alamat yang akan kuberikan. Kita bertemu dan kita selesaikan urusan kita berdua saja. Ingat! Jika kau tidak datang sendiri maka kau akan langsung menyaksikan kematian Jungyeon."_

Tut tut tut, sambungan terputus, membungkam mulut Jungkook atas kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Ada apa Jungkook - _ah_?" tanya Taehyung cemas.

Jungkook nampak berpikir, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terdiam, cukup lama hingga ia memutuskan, " _Hyung_ , kita kembali terlebih dahulu."

" _Mworago?_ " tanya Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Lebih baik kita kembali saja."

Taehyung sedikit tidak percaya atas penuturan Jungkook, ia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya agar percakapan mereka menjadi lebih jelas. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengatasinya sendiri?" tanyanya begitu mobil telah berhenti dipinggir jalan.

"Aku tidak mau melibatkan kalian, ini semua adalah kesalahanku." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Taehyung.

Sebuah cengkraman ia rasakan di pundaknya, tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Taehyung untuk menghadap _namja_ Kim itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Taehyung kembali bertanya namun dengan intonasi yang lebih keras.

Jungkook tahu sebenarnya Taehyung mengerti apa yang ia utarakan, dan Jungkook juga tahu bahwa _namja_ itu tidak ingin mempercayai ucapannya.

"Seperti yang telah _hyung_ dengar, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Tidak usah ikut campur lagi-

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras ia dapat dipipinya. Membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu sedikit tidak percaya atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat tamparan dari pemuda itu.

"Sadarlah Jungkook! Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman yang telah terjadi hah? Jika kau mengatasinya sendiri lagi kali ini maka kau akan mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari pada kemarin. Itu masih untung, bagaimana bila kau mati? Kau mau hal itu terjadi? Jadi, lebih baik kau diam saja dan biarkan kami membantumu."

"Tidak _hyung_! _Yeoja_ itu mengancam akan membunuh Jungyeon bila aku tidak datang sendiri."

"Lantas kau akan mempercayai ucapannya dan akan benar-benar datang seorang diri? Jungkook, hanya orang bodoh saja yang melakukan hal itu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin melihat Jungyeon dibunuh, aku juga tidak ingin melihat kalian terluka. _Yeoja_ itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya."

Jungkook menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah, airmatanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menangis dihadapan Taehyung, ia tidak sanggup menghadapi ini semua seorang diri. Ia selalu menjadi lemah bila menyangkut keluarganya, maupun seseorang yang tidak bersalah.

Pegangan Taehyung dipundaknya kini berganti menjadi sebuah elusan penenang.

"Kita pulang terlebih dahulu, tenangkan dirimu dan akan kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Taehyung menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai, begitu gelap, ruangan disini sangat minim penerangan, membuat ia harus ekstra hati-hati untuk melangkah.

Ya benar, disini adalah tempat dimana Jungyeon berada, tadi ia telah mendapatkan pesan alamat dari _yeoja_ itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera meluncur ketempat ini.

Jungkook sedikit takut, gedung ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena gelap. Ia sempat ragu-ragu untuk berjalan hingga tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan membantunya untuk melangkah.

Dilihatnya orang tersebut.

Hoseok _hyung_.

Jungkook masih tidak percaya bahwa Hoseok menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, walaupun pada awalnya ia menolak, karena Jungkook tidak tau apakah Hoseok _hyung_ berniat tulus membantunya atau ini hanya akal-akalan saja. Mengingat Hoseok bisa menjadi kaki tangan ibunya.

Namun.

" _Kalian berurusan dengan ibuku, dan ibuku tidak akan melukaiku. Jadi, Jungkook akan aman bersamaku."_

Ucapan Hoseok benar-benar terlihat begitu tulus hingga semua orang setuju untuk membiarkan Hoseok terlibat. Namun Jungkook belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Mereka sampai di ruangan tengah. Terdapat satu kursi dengan sosok tidak sadarkan diri dan terikat dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Hidung dan mulutnya sudah berdarah darah, wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi lebam, serta sayatan disekujur tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, bajunya robek-robek dibeberapa tempat. Jungkook tidak kuasa melihatnya

"JUNGYEON!" teriak Jungkook, ia hampir berlari mendekati Jungyeon bila tangan Hoseok tidak menahannya.

Tiba-tiba lampu penerangan hidup dan suasana yang awalnya gelap kini menjadi lebih terang, membuat Jungkook harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. Dapat terlihat _yeoja_ itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan Hoseok.

"Hoseok?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil mengernyitkan kening.

" _Eomma_." Jawab Hoseok sendu. Ia merindukan sosok ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jessica, tidak percaya.

Ia melirik ke arah tangan Hoseok yang menggenggam tangan yang lebih muda. Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi selama ia pergi ke luar negeri.

"Untuk menemuimu." Jawab Hoseok tenang.

Hoseok melanjutkan, "Dan menghentikan ini semua."

Jessica mendelik tidak percaya setelah mendengar ucapan anak kandungnya. Mengapa kini seakan Hoseok berada di pihak mereka?

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

" _Eomma_ cukup! Lebih baik kita pulang dan lupakan hal ini. Jangan membuat masalah lebih dari ini _eomma_."

Hoseok mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jungkook. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lebih tua. Dilihatnya peluh-peluh turun dari keningnya. Jungkook tau bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang sulit untuk Hoseok, sebab ia harus menentang ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Tawa Jessica menggema memenuhi ruangan ini. "Lucu sekali ucapanmu sayang. Tapi hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau mau _eomma_ melupakan masalah ini dan membuat anak sialan itu menangkap dan memenjarakan kita."

 _Yeoja_ itu menunjuk Jungkook. Membuat sang pemuda bergidik. Kini giliran Jungkook yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada sang _hyung_.

"Jungkook melakukan hal yang tepat. Kita memang pantas masuk penjara atas segala perbuatan yang telah _eomma_ perbuat."

"HOSEOK! JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH! Apa mereka telah meracuni mu sayang?"

Jessica melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"TANGKAP JUNGKOOK SEKARANG!" teriak Jessica.

Hoseok langsung menarik Jungkook kebelakang tubuhnya bersamaan dengan sekitar 15 orang laki-laki tiba-tiba datang dan mulai mengerubunginya.

"Hoseok cepat kemarilah dan biarkan mereka membunuh Jungkook." Ucap Jessica sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh _eomma_. Aku akan melindungi adikku."

Jessica mendelik tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar keluar dari mulut putranya.

"Jika _eomma_ melukai Jungkook maka _eomma_ akan melukaiku." Ujar Hoseok seolah menantang.

Sang _yeoja_ akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa keras yang terdengar menakutkan. Membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook semakin memeluk satu sama lain lebih erat.

"Baiklah, bunuh keduanya."

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? Lebih baik aku masuk saja." Ujar Taehyung merasa tidak sabar.

"Aish, jangan Tae! Kita harus mengikut perintah polisi untuk tetap bersembunyi." Jawab Seokjin berusaha menenangkan.

Polisi-polisi itu kini telah bersembunyi di sekitaran gedung, bersiap untuk mengepung, hanya tinggal menemukan waktu yang tepat saja.

Namun seorang Kim Taehyung sejujurnya tidak begitu suka untuk menunggu, apalagi di dalam gedung tersebut keselamatan Jungkook masih dipertanyakan. Ia resah dan gelisah, jika bukan karena Seokjin _hyung_ yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi berulang kali mungkin ia sudah berlari secepat kilat ke tempat Jungkook berada.

Dibelakang mereka terdapat Jimin dan juga Jihoon yang ikut bersembunyi. Kedua sepupu itu terus menerus memohon supaya ikut. Mereka terlalu khawatir atas keadaan Jungkook, walaupun sesungguhnya sejak tadi Jihoon meremas tangan Jimin karena merasa ketakutan atas kegelapan dan kondisi gedung ini. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri dirumah. Jimin mengelus punggung Jihoon secara perlahan, berusaha menenangkan sang adik sepupu.

"Kau tenang saja, Jungkook dan Hoseok tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Mereka kuat dan mereka akan kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja." Lirih Jimin kepada Jihoon yang sudah menangis karena cemas dan takut.

Taehyung mendengar penuturan Jimin, tapi ia tetap merasakan kegelisahan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. "Aku tidak peduli lagi! Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung berlari, kali ini ia benar-benar menghiraukan ucapan Seokjin yang terus memanggilnya.

Gerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membuat polisi-polisi yang tengah bersembunyi kini menyusun rencana baru, ada beberapa polisi yang sudah menyusul Taehyung dan memastikan _namja_ itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Hoseok terlibat perkelahian dengan kurang lebih 15 orang, beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Hoseok melawan tiga orang sekaligus, dengan teknik beladiri yang ia kuasai ia mampu bertahan dan berulang kali menghindari pukulan lawan, dengan timing yang pas dan skill yang ia miliki ia mampu membuat lawan jatuh dalam sekali pukul.

Sedangkan Jungkook melawan dua orang dihadapannya, beberapa pukulan berhasil ia tangkis, namun karena kelelahan banyak juga pukulan yang ia terima. Untung dirinya masih sanggup bertahan melawan nyeri yang kini mendera.

BUGH! Tak disangka satu pukulan keras mengenai perutnya, Jungkook jatuh berlutut menahan sakit.

Namun kedua tangan seseorang langusng mencekik lehernya dengan keras.

BRUK!

Ia jatuh posisi tidur dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram lehernya. Cekikan itu begitu kuat, membuat Jungkook tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik, ia merasa pasukan oksigen yang harusnya sampai ke paru kini tertahan di lehernya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Ia mencoba melepas tangan yang bersarang di lehernya itu, tapi apa daya, tenaganya sudah tidak banyak tersisa. Ia merasakan sesak hingga pandangannya sudah tidak dapat melihat jelas lawan yang sedang tertawa merasa menang.

Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya.

Sebelum, sebuah suara.

Lebih tepatnya sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Jungkook.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Cengkraman pada lehernya terlepas, Jungkook langsung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Beruntung dia belum mati. Dilihatnya seseorang telah menghajar lawan yang tadi mencekik leher Jungkook. _Namja_ itu menghajar dengan habis-habisan dan membabi buta, ya Kim Taehyung telah dibutakan oleh amarah melihat Jungkook hampir saja meregang nyawa di tangan pemuda yang sedang ia pukuli ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, _namja_ tampan itu selalu saja bertindak seenaknya, tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu selalu bisa membuat Jungkook semakin jatuh hati padanya.

Sadarlah Jungkook! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasa jatuh cinta.

Jungkook mencoba bangun, dilihatnya polisi sudah datang dan mengepung ruangan ini. Jungkook bersyukur, setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih aman dengan kedatangan polisi-polisi tersebut.

"BERHENTI! ANGKAT TANGAN! KALIAN TELAH TERKEPUNG." Teriak salah satu polisi.

Segala jenis perkelahian yang sedang berjalan otomatis terhenti. Mengalihkan atensinya pada satuan polisi berseragam yang menodongkan senjata tembak kearah mereka.

Mereka berhenti bergerak. Tidak menduga bahwa polisi akan datang.

Namun.

Tiba-tiba.

Ketika semua fokus mereka teralihkan kepada kedatangan polisi itu.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dengan sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat.

"TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN! ATAU ANAK INI AKAN MATI."

Seorang _yeoja,_ lebih tepatnya adalah Jessica berteriak. Mereka langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Jessica menyandera Jungkook dan menodongkan senjata tembak dikepala sang pemuda cantik yang kapan saja bisa ia tarik pelatuknya.

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi. Hampir saja ia berlari kearah Jungkook sebelum teriakan _yeoja_ itu kembali menggema.

"JIKA KAU MENDEKAT JUNGKOOK AKAN KU BUNUH!"

Dan kini mereka semua terdiam diruangan, tidak mengerti langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan diambil.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaahh, aku emang kurang jago kalau harus bikin adegan action. Suka bacanya doang, tapi kalau untuk buat ff nya aku merasa kurang mampu.

Did you enjoy this part? Sorry if it too boring. But, feel free to comment, follow and fav.

Thankyou for reading


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 11)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _Seorang yeoja, lebih tepatnya adalah Jessica berteriak. Mereka langsung bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Jessica menyandera Jungkook dan menodongkan senjata tembak dikepala sang pemuda cantik yang kapan saja bisa ia tarik pelatuknya._

" _JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi. Hampir saja ia berlari kearah Jungkook sebelum teriakan yeoja itu kembali menggema._

" _JIKA KAU MENDEKAT JUNGKOOK AKAN KU BUNUH!"_

 _Dan kini mereka semua terdiam diruangan, tidak mengerti langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan diambil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung adalah seseorang yang tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai dalam keadaan bahaya, apalagi terluka. Ia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk melindungi orang tersebut tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia bisa bertindak senekat apapun tanpa tahu resiko akhirnya. Bahkan hukum yang kuat pun tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuknya. Persetan dengan segalanya! Ketika ia bisa membuat Jungkook baik-baik saja maka apapun akan ia lakukan.

Dan disaat ia melihat sang pujaan hati harus berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang mengancam nyawanya maka seketika itu juga otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Taehyung berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya sebelum-

"BERHENTI BERGERAK! AKU BENAR BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA." Jessica berteriak lantang. Membuat siapapun benar-benar tak berkutik. Jangan lupakan bahwa pistol itu masih menempel di kepala Jungkook dengan pelatuk yang bisa ditarik kapan saja olehnya.

Wanita itu memang sudah tidak waras. Ia akan melakukan cara apapun agar dapat keluar dari gedung ini dengan aman. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan _yeoja_ itu dengan tak berdaya dalam dekapannya. Terlihat sekali gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajahnya, membuat ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Jessica padanya.

Hati Taehyung teriris melihat keadaan Jungkook. Ia harus segera bertindak. Sebelum keadaan Jungkook jauh lebih buruk dari ini.

Jessica perlahan melangkah mundur sambil menyeret Jungkook. _Yeoja_ itu berniat untuk segera melarikan diri.

Disaat _yeoja_ itu lengah dengan perlahan Taehyung mencoba mengambil sebuah pistol dari tangan polisi yang berada didekatnya.

DOR!

"Akh!"

Suara tembakan yang menggema mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut. Semua tercekat sekaligus terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang pemuda bernama Jung Hoseok telah mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan dengan cepat.

Tembakan sangat cepat itu mengenai kaki Jungkook, membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu langsung merosot, membuat Jessica harus kepayahan menahan tubuhnya. Di saat _yeoja_ itu sedang kebingungan, seluruh satuan polisi yang berada di tempat tersebut segera melakukan pergerakan. Mereka berlari menuju kearah Jessica, dan belum sempat _yeoja_ itu melakukan pertahanan diri tubuhnya telah diringkus.

"ANDWAE! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! ANAK ITU YANG SUDAH KURANG AJAR KEPADAKU! DIA GILA! DIA TELAH MENJEBAKKU! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWAKU KE KANTOR POLISI! PERCAYALAH AKU TIDAK BERSALAH. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA. KALIAN BODOH! KALIAN TELAH DITIPU OLEH WAJAH POLOSNYA. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU!" Jessica berteriak frustasi. Namun tidak ada yang mau mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi para polisi langsung membawa _yeoja_ itu dengan tetap diringi teriakan tidak terima.

Setelah kepergian Jessica, semua orang yang ada di gedung itu segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Jungkook. Jin, Taehyung, Jimin dan Jihoon yang akhirnya menyusul kedalam, serta Jhope dan beberapa polisi yang masih berada di lokasi.

"Kook-ah, _gwenchana_?" Jin memegang tangan Jungkook sambil melihat kondisi adiknya.

Jungkook terlihat menahan sakit dikakinya akibat tembakan Hoseok. Namun beruntungnya _namja_ itu masih sadar. " _Gwenchana, hyung_?" ujarnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

Sang _hyung_ tak kuasa melihatnya, ia mencoba menahan tangis. Melihat keadaan Jungkook seperti ini membuatnya sungguh merasa bersalah. Jimin dan Jihoon juga mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Jungkookie, bertahanlah." Ujar Jimin berusaha menyemangati Jungkook. Jungkook kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan teman-temannya.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu begitu bersyukur dirinya masih hidup dan dapat melihat teman-temannya lagi. Ia juga merasa bersyukur bahwa orang-orang yang dicintainya tidak terluka. Semoga saja kasus ini sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi bahaya yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Bantuan medis sudah datang, kita harus segera membawa Jungkook sebelum ia kehabisan darah." Ucap salah seorang polisi.

Tidak lama setelah itu paramedis datang dan membawa Jungkook ke mobil ambulans yang telah tersedia di depan gedung. Jin, Jimin dan Jihoon segera mengikuti adik tercinta mereka dengan menahan tangis. Mereka tidak tega melihat Jungkook terluka dengan darah yang daritadi terus keluar dari kaki kirinya.

Keadaan di dalam gedung itu sudah hampir sepi, kecuali keberadaan dua orang _namja_ yang masih tetap berada di dalamnya.

Ya benar, gedung tersebut menyisakan Taehyung dan Hoseok serta suasana sunyi yang menghinggapi kedua pemuda itu.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk menyusul Jungkook ke rumah sakit. Sebelum sesuatau menahannya.

BUGH!

Taehyung melayangkan pukulan tepat ke rahang Hoseok. Membuat sudut bibirnya terasa nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah. Tak berhenti disitu, Taehyung mencengkram kerah milik Hoseok dengan kuat. "KAU! Kenapa kau malah menembak Jungkook?!" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kurang ajar! Kenapa kau melukainya bodoh?" ujar Taehyung tak terima.

Hoseok mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung, namun sayang cengkraman pemuda itu terlalu kuat pada kerah bajunya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Hoseok santai.

BUGH!

Taehyung memukul Hoseok sekali lagi, tepat pada perutnya. "Dasar bajingan! Kau dan ibumu sama saja. Kalian berdua benar-benar jahannam. Seharusnya aku tadi bisa menembak kepala ibumu, bila kau tidak bertindak lebih cepat dariku-

BUGH!

Kini Hoseok yang melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Taehyung, membuat pemuda tan itu tersungkur.

Taehyung melihat iris mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca. "Kau benar! Aku menembak Jungkook supaya aku bisa menyelematkan ibuku, karena aku tahu Kim Taehyung, para polisi itu termasuk kau, berniat untuk membunuh ibuku. Kalian semua berniat untuk melayangkan peluru panas itu pada tubuh ibuku, bukan? Lalu, apakah sebagai anak aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Kau, kau masih memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangimu, tapi aku, aku hanya mempunyai _yeoja_ gila itu. Aku hanya memilikinya sebagai orang yang menyayangiku walaupun ia memang wanita yang kejam. Tapi... tapi aku tetaplah anak kandungnya dan aku akan selalu menyayanginya. Kau yang tidak tau perasaanku lebih baik diam saja."

Pemuda bernama Hoseok itu terisak. Menghiraukan Taehyung yang tetap menatapnya tajam. Hoseok kini tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang akan menganggap dirinya pria jahat atau kejam. Ia juga tidak peduli bila ia harus mendekam dipenjara setelah ini, yang ia pedulikan adalah ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia cintai. Walau ia tahu wanita itu telah melakukan perbuatan keji.

"Aku akan pergi menyusul Jungkook." Hoseok pergi meninggalkan Taehyung sembari menghapus tangisannya.

.

.

.

1 hari kemudian.

Jungkook mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit terasa berat. Namun sinar matahari yang berlomba memasuki matanya membuat Jungkook kembali memejamkan mata.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah sadar."

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara Jin menyapa kedua gendang telinganya. Sentuhan lembut kini ia rasakan pada kepalanya. Ia yakin sekali ini tangan sang _hyung_. Jungkook kembali mencoba membuka mata secara perlahan. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat figur dari Seokjin _hyung_ hingga lama kelamaan pandangannya menjadi jelas.

" _Hyung_." Ujarnya lemah.

"Syukurlah syukurlah kau sudah membuka mata." Seokjin memeluk Jungkook sebentar, ingin mengutarakan rasa bahagianya.

"Dokter bilang kau lama tertidur karena kelelahan sekaligus pengaruh obat biusnya. Tapi syukurlah kini kau sudah sadar. Apakah kau merasa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?" tanya Seokjin ketika melepaskan pelukannya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia tahu bahwa Seokjin _hyung_ begitu khawatir akan kondisinya.

"Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum, apakah masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_?" kini Seokjin dilanda rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_." Jungkook berujar. Membuat _hyung_ yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu bisa mendesah lega.

"Kook, perihal kakimu yang tertembak kemarin..." Seokjin berusaha untuk berujar. Terlihat gurat sedih diwajahnya.

Jungkook berusaha untuk mengerti situasi yang kini ia hadapi. "Tak apa _hyung_ katakan saja."

"Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan mungkin sekitar 2 minggu dan parahnya mungkin sampai satu bulan. Namun dokter bilang, kau masih beruntung karena kakimu tidak mengalami masalah yang terlalu serius, dan dengan rajin terapi mungkin kau bisa berjalan secepatnya." Seokjin sebenarnya tidak tega harus mengutarakan hal ini kepada adik yang ia sayangi. Namun ia yakin bahwa adiknya adalah seseorang yang kuat dan mampu bertahan dalam situasi apapun.

"Ah itu mudah, aku hanya perlu untuk rajin terapi dan dalam waktu singkat aku akan bisa berjalan lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyungie_."

Seokjin cukup senang mengetahui bahwa Jungkook mau menerima keadaannya. Padahal kejadian yang ia pikirkan adalah Jungkook yang murung ketika mendapat kabar bahwa kakinya tidak dapat digunakan untuk berjalan.

" _Hyung_ , dimana yang lain? Mengapa _hyung_ sendiri disini?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ah, kemarin malam _appa_ datang dan langsung mengecek keadaanmu. Tapi tadi pagi ia langsung bergegas ke pengadilan. Ternyata _yeoja_ itu telah mengambil 50% saham _appa_ di Jepang. Lalu Taehyung dan Jimin masih berada di kampus, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Jihoon, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan untuk saat ini. Anak kecil itu berpikir karena ia datang ke Seoul kau jadi tertimpa musibah seperti ini. Dasar." Jin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan terkekeh.

"Saham _appa_ hilang 50%?" Jungkook kembali bertanya, memastikan bahwa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah.

"Ya. Tapi kau tenang saja, _appa_ bilang dia masih bisa menanganinya. Semua aman terkendali Kook." Seokjin kembali mengelus kepala sang adik.

Terlihat guratan kelegaan di wajah _namja_ kelinci itu. Ya, semua berakhir bahagia, ia rasa. Namun, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Lalu, Hoseok _hyung,_ dimana dia?"

Senyum Seokjin menghilang seketika. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan menanyakan keberadaan Hoseok.

"Hoseok? Mengapa kau ingin tau keberadaannya?"

Jungkook sedikit bingung dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Seokjin. "Apa maksud _hyung_? Tentu saja aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkanmu? Dialah yang telah membuatmu seperti ini Jungkook. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu tau dimana dia berada, yang jelas dia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kita lagi. Kau tenang saja dia telah pergi dari kehidupan kita."

Tidak! Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang Jungkook inginkan. Kenapa _hyung_ nya menjadi seperti ini.

"Dimana Hoseok _hyung_ sekarang?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Jungkook cukup. Dia telah pergi-

"Dimana dia _hyung?_! Cepat jawab aku, kumohon. Hoseok _hyung_ tidak bersalah, dia telah menyelamatkan ku _hyung_. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Jangan seperti ini _hyung_ , ini bukanlah _hyung_ ku yang sebenarnya." Jungkook memegang tangan Seokjin erat. Berusaha mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan dari sang _hyung._

"Dia telah pergi dari rumah kita. _Appa_ semalam langsung mengusirnya, dan _hyung_ sendiri tidak tau dimana ia berada."

Jungkook langsung menyela ucapan Seokjin. "Bisakah ia kesini _hyung_? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

" _Hyung_ , tidak tau Jungkook-ah, _appa_ pasti akan marah bila tahu Hoseok ada disini." Jawab Seokjin.

"Aku akan bicara dengan _appa,_ Hoseok _hyung_ sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan _yeoja_ itu." Ujar Jungkook mencoba meyakinkan sang _hyung_.

Seokjin menatap kedua mata diknya. Dalam kedua iris itu hanya ia temukan sebuah kesungguhan akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Membuat ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah sang adik.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilnya kesini. Aku akan bicarakan dengan _appa_ terlebih dahulu."

"Gomawo _hyung,_ kau yang terbaik." Jungkook langsung memeluk _hyungnya,_ mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya ketika ia bergerak.

"Akh." Namun rintihan itu akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Ish, Jungkook jangan banyak bergerak atau Hoseok tidak kuperbolehkan kemari." Protes Seokjin.

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa nyengir setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, _arrasseo hyungie_."

.

.

.

Hoseok menatap kaku pintu kamar 302 dihadapannya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Jungkook dirawat. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan hati, namun tetap saja ia masih takut mendapatkan tatapan dingin dan tajam dari mereka. Dilihatnya hanya Jungkook dan Seokjin yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kira-kira untuk apakah ia dipanggil kemari? Sejak tadi pertanyaan itulah yang menghinggapi pikiran Hoseok. Apakah mereka akan memenjarakan dirinya sama seperti sang ibu atau apakah ia disuruh mengganti rugi atas segala kerugian yang telah dilakukan ibunya. Ah? Apa benar mereka sejahat itu, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi hal itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat sang ibu benar-benar bertindak terlalu kejam kepada keluarga mereka.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berdiri dihadapan pintu 302, Hoseok akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memutar knop pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau lama sekali tidak masuk-masuk." Ujar Jungkook.

Ah. Ia ketahuan rupanya.

"Kau sudah melihatku daritadi ya?"

"Ya, aku menunggu kedatanganmu daritadi dan kulihat kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu." Jungkook tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Sesuatu yang diluar perkiraan Hoseok. Apa _namja_ itu telah terbentur sesuatu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok masih pada posisi berdirinya di dekat pintu masuk.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum dan menawarkan. "Kemarilah _hyung_ , jangan hanya berdiri disitu."

Sesaat setelah Jungkook mengutarakan hal itu, dengan ragu-ragu Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur pemuda yang lebih muda dengan Seokjin _hyung_ disebelahnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Seokjin _hyung_." Sapa Hoseok kepada _namja_ pemilik bahu lebar yang dirindukannya.

Seokjin menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepada sang adik kandung.

"Keadaan ku sudah baik-baik saja Hoseok _hyung_." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilontarkan Hoseok, mencoba mencairkan suasana sepertinya.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia sedikit merasa sedih ketika Seokjin kini tidak mau menjawab sapaannya. Semarah itukah sang _hyung_ kepadanya?

"Kookie! Kami datang!" tiba-tiba teriakan Jimin terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya kedua pria tampan kedalam ruang nomor 302. Jimin dan Taehyung telah datang, masih lengkap dengan tas transel di punggung mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat eksistensi Hoseok di kamar tempat Jungkook berada. Seakan tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu masih berani menampakkan diri dihadapan korban yang telah ia lukai.

"Mau apa dia kemari?" tanya Taehyung sinis. Tak lupa tatapan tajam ia tujukan kepada Hoseok.

Pemuda paling muda yang ada diruangan tersebut sedikit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya. Mengapa mereka membenci Hoseok? Padahal _namja_ itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Melihat kondisi ruangan yang mulai tegang _namja_ cantik itu mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku yang meminta Hoseok _hyung_ untuk datang." Ungkapnya.

Pemuda Kim dengan kulit tan sekaligus _namja_ yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya sangat tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian semua? Apa salah Hoseok _hyung_? Dia telah menyelamatkanku. Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak menyukainya?"

"Dia telah menembak kakimu Kook." Jawab Seokjin.

"Ya, memang dia telah menyelamatkanmu, tapi kurasanya caranya salah. Dia bisa melakukan cara lain, tidak harus melukaimu seperti ini." Tambah Taehyung.

"Benar, dan kini lihatlah akibatnya. Kau jadi tidak bisa berjalan kan." Kali ini Jimin juga menambahi.

Jungkook mengehela napas tidak percaya. "Tidak begitu _hyung_ -

Seokjin menyela perkataan Jungkook. "Kook, bisa saja dia memang melukaimu karena dia merupakan kaki tangan _yeoja_ itu, dan ia ingin membalaskan dendam. Aku jadi tidak-

"HYUNG! Dengarkanlah ucapanku terlebih dahulu." Giliran Jungkook yang menyela ucapan Seokjin dengan nada sedikit keras.

Semua tatapan kini beralih kepada _namja_ yang berada di ranjang rumah sakit dengan posisi setengah duduk. _Namja_ cantik itu mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hoseok _hyung_ bukanlah kaki tangan ibunya. Aku tau karena saat aku dan dirinya berada di dalam gedung itu Jessica memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Hoseok _hyung_ dan diriku. Bahkan _yeoja_ itu tidak peduli bila anak kandungnya terbunuh. Lalu Hoseok _hyung_ berulang kali melindungi ku dari serangan-serangan anak buah Jessica. Bahkan bila tidak ada Hoseok _hyung_ mungkin kalian sudah melihatku tidak berdaya ketika masih di dalam gedung. Lalu, perihal tembakan di kakiku. Kurasa itu adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat yang Hoseok _hyung_ ambil. Pernahkah kalian mendengar bahwa sandera yang merepotkan pelaku justru hanya akan memberikan beban kepada si pelaku. Dan sandera yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri adalah sandera yang begitu merepotkan. Itulah kenapa disaat Jessica kepayahan menahan berat tubuhku, para polisi dapat segera mengambil tindakan. Jadi, hilangkan pemikiran buruk kalian kepada Hoseok _hyung_ , karena aku yakin dia memiliki waktu dan pilihan yang sulit ketika harus menarik pelatuk itu untuk mengenai kakiku. Dia benar-benar tidak bersalah _hyung_ , kita lah yang berhutang banyak padanya, karena dia lebih memilih keluarga kita

daripada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Terimakasih Hoseok _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook mengakhiri perkataannya.

Seokjin tertegun, tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Hoseok akan memiliki waktu yang berat kala itu, dan kini ia malah diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyergap pada hati Seokjin. Jungkook benar, Hoseok tidaklah bersalah.

Jimin dan Taehyung, menatap Hoseok iba, diiringi perasaan bersalah yang menyergap di hati mereka. Astaga! Bahkan Taehyung masih sempat menghajar pria itu tanpa memikirkan perasaannya lebih jauh.

Sedangkan Hoseok, ia hanya berdiri mematung sambil mendengarkan penuturan Jungkook. Ditatapnya satu persatu semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Seokjin _hyung_ , Jimin dan juga Taehyung, menatapnya dengan sedih diiringi dengan gurat permintaan maaf. Lalu ditatapnya Jungkook, _namja_ yang memang ia akui sangat cantik itu kini tampak lebih cantik dengan senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya. Mata Hoseok berkaca-kaca, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya. Perasaan perih, sedih, sekaligus bahagia. Bisakah ia tersenyum saat ini? Ia ingin tersenyum dengan senang karena setidaknya tatapan sinis yang tadi tertuju kearahnya telah menghilang. Tapi, entah mengapa bukan senyuman yang terbentuk, namun sebuah tetesan airmata yang meluncur turun dari kedua iris matanya. Bodoh! Kenapa ia menangis?

"Jeon Jungkook, aku benar-benar membencimu. Kau membuatku tampak menyedihkan saat ini." Ujarnya seolah terlihat kesal.

Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku juga membenci mu Hoseok... _hyung_ ku sayang."

Seokjin langsung merengkuh tubuh Hoseok dan membawanya kedalam pelukan panjang. Tak dirasa kedua pemuda yang berpelukan itu sama-sama mengeluarkan linangan airmata bahagia dan perasaan lega.

' _Gomapta_ Jungkook-ah, kau benar-benar malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. _Gomapta_ Kook-ah. _Jinjja gomapta._ Terimakasih adik kecil kesayanganku' pikir Hoseok jauh didasar hatinya.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat di pinggiran Seoul, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap, terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tubuh yang mempesona.

Ia menatap dua buah foto yang tertancap di dinding dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku akan segera membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua,

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Tunggu pembalasanku."

TBC

Yes, satu konflik selesai, tapi konflik yang lain menanti. So, did you enjoy this part?

Hayoo siapa kemarin yang berpikiran jahat sama Hoseok? Hahaha, dia memang jahat kok, diawal dia memang gak suka sama Jungkook. Tapi semua berubah karena kebaikan Seokjin dan juga keluarga Jungkook.

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca ff ini dari awal. Dan aku memang pingin buat ff yang banyak konflik sekaligus banyak yang tersakiti wkwk. Dari awal ff ini memang sudah ku plot untuk bergenre Angst dan Hurt/Comfort. So, enjoy it. Aku gak jago buat ff cheesy yang romance banget sebenernya.

And last, happy holiday everyone. Telat update kali ini karena sedang menghabiskan waktu bareng keluarga dirumah, jadi lupa kalau ada tanggungan ff wkwkwk. Ya lumayanlah dirumah selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya balik rantau lagi. Pinginnya sih pas holiday bisa update cepet, semoga #amin. Tapi entahlah, tugas juga menunggu didepan mata. Anak kampus pas liburan tugas malah makin banyak #hiks.

Anyway, thankyou so much sudah mau mampir dan baca, feel free to vote and comment. But don't vorget to support Vkook.

#bottomkook

#teambottomKook


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 11)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

PARK JIMIN

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

KIM NAMJOON

MIN YOONGI

PARK JIHOON

JUNG IL WOO (Jungkook's Father)

PARK SO DAM (Jungkook's Mother)

 _Previous_

 _Disuatu tempat di pinggiran Seoul, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap, terlihat seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tubuh yang mempesona._

 _Ia menatap dua buah foto yang tertancap di dinding dengan pandangan tajam._

" _Aku akan segera membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua,_

 _Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook._

 _Tunggu pembalasanku."_

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi waktu itu. Jungkook mulai bisa bernafas lega, sebab kehidupannya berjalan jauh lebih baik dan tak kurang sedikitpun. Bagi Jungkook semua telah berakhir dengan bahagia, setidaknya setelah Jessica mendapat pelajaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, hubungan antara keluarganya menjadi lebih baik dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Apalagi saat ini ia keluarganya telah kehadiran satu anggota keluarga baru yang semakin menjadi pelengkap kehidupan mereka.

"Bangunlah dasar kelinci pemalas." Hoseok menepuk pantat Jungkook sedikit keras, namun hal itu tetap tidak membuat sang empu yang ditepuk terbangun.

"YA! Jungkook. Cepat bangun! Kau mau terlambat ke kampus?" kini Hoseok memukul pantat Jungkook lebih keras.

"Ish." Hanya dengusan yang Jungkook keluarkan.

"Aigo, kenapa susah sekali membangunkan bayi ini."

Hoseok kembali mengoceh. "Bangunlah! Kumohon bangunlah! Cepat sebelum nanti Jin _hyung_ datang dan benar-benar memarahi kita berdua."

Hoseok mulai menarik-narik tangan Jungkook dari tempat tidur. Berharap setidaknya _namja_ kelinci itu terusik dan akhirnya membuka mata.

"Aiih, _hyung_." Dan benar saja akhirnya kedua mata pemuda itu terbuka.

"Syukurlah kau bangun, cepat sana mandi dan bergegaslah turun."

"Baiklah, 5 menit lagi ya _hyung_ , aku masih sangat mengantuk." Jawab Jungkook seadanya sambil kembali menutup mata.

" _Andwae-_

"JEON JUNGKOOK! HOSEOK! KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI?"

Dan itu dia. Sang auman singa telah datang.

"Gawat Jin _hyung_. AKU SEGERA TURUN _HYUNG_." Teriak Hoseok membalas ucapan sang kakak tertua.

"Baiklah Jungkook, aku lebih baik turun lebih dulu. Aku tidak peduli lagi bila nanti kau terkena amukan Jin _hyung_."

Mendengar penuturan Hoseok akan ancaman amukan singa (read: Jin _hyung_ )mau tidak mau membuat sang adik langsung membuka mata.

" _Andwae!_ baiklah aku akan segera turun." Ujar pemuda kelinci itu.

"Nah bagus, ayo kubantu kau kekamar mandi."

Hoseok langsung menggendong sang adik secara _bridal_ menuju kekamar mandi dan meletakkanya pada _bathub_.

"Terimakasih."

Kaki Jungkook sebenarnya sudah membaik dan ia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri –walaupun masih tertatih-, namun Hoseok tetap tidak membiarkan sang adik berjalan sendiri. Ia masih merasa begitu-

-bersalah atas kejadian yang telah adiknya alami. Oleh sebab itu Hoseok tidak pernah meninggalkan Jungkook barang sedikitpun, ia yang akan selalu mengingatkan Jungkook untuk terapi, ia pula yang akan selalu menggendong Jungkook kemanapun sang adik mau.

Walau sejujurnya Jungkook tidak suka atas perlakuan Hoseok yang terlalu berlebihan –menurutnya-. Ingat, ia begitu tidak suka dianggap lemah. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang akan meminta bantuan orang lain ketika ia kesusahan, lebih baik ia berusaha seorang diri daripada terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan orang lain. Berulang kali ia mengatakan ia bisa berjalan sendiri dan selalu menolak perlakuan Hoseok. Tapi tetap saja Hoseok tidak akan mendengar perkataanya dan terus memanjakannya. Jungkook sebal, tapi entah mengapa hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kakak barunya. Membuat ia tidak bisa menghentikan perlakuan Hoseok.

.

.

.

Mobil chevrolet berwarna silver itu telah terpakir sempurna di area parkir Bangtan University. Didalamnya terdapat 2 pemuda denga paras menawan yang pasti membuat siapa saja akan terpesona.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini? Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Lebih baik kau hancurkan saja Kim Taehyung secara langsung." Ucap salah satu _namja_ diantara mereka.

"Dengan menghancurkan dia, Kim Taehyung pasti jauh lebih hancur. Kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal. Akan kupastikan Kim Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping. Aku sangat yakin akan hal ini."

"Bagaimana bila si rusa itu tau."

"Dia tidak akan tau bila kau tidak memberitahunya. Kuperingatkan kepadamu Kai, hanya kau yang mengetahui perihal ini dan bila ada seseorang yang mengetahui rencanaku aka kupastikan kau mati ditanganku." Pria berkulit sedikit tan itu sedikit bergidik mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabat yang ada disebelahnya.

Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi Kai tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan sahabatnya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia sukai.

"Baiklah Sehun, terserah apa maumu."

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore, apa kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar kekelas?" tanya Hoseok pada Jungkook sambil mengelus surai sang adik dengan pelan.

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , aku bisa sendiri. Kau sudah telat kan? Sudah sana pergi."

"Kau yakin? Aku masih ada waktu untuk mengantarmu. Dosenku bukan dosen yang galak hari ini." Hoseok kembali bersikeras untuk mengantarkan sang adik ke dalam kelasnya.

"Tidak us-

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Tiba-tiba sahutan dari belakang menghentikan ucapan Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung datang menghampiri kakak adik tidak sedarah tersebut, ia berdiri disebelah Jungkook.

"Akan kupastikan pria cantik ini selamat sampai tujuannya. Kalau perlu akan kugendong dia _hyung_."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum lega. Ya setidaknya ia bisa yakin bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini memang akan menjaga adiknya.

"Terimakasih Tae, kau tahu sendiri anak ini begitu keras kepala. Kuserahkan dia kepadamu ya."

Hoseok beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Hubungan Taehyung dan Hoseok kini menjadi lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi pertikaian seperti sebelumnya. Mereka telah saling meminta maaf dan saling bekerja sama untuk menjaga adik kecil mereka.

"Kook, ayo kuan-

Sebelum Taehyung sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungkook telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"Aih, Jungkook."

Secepat kilat Taehyung langsung menyusulnya. _Namja_ yang lebih muda berjalan dengan tertatih tanpa _kruk_ yang biasa ia gunakan. Perlahan memang Jungkook mencoba untuk membiasakan diri tanpa tongkat yang telah menemaninya hampir satu bulan ini. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan apapun tapi tetap saja, keluarga dan sahabat yang begitu _overprotective_ membuatnya hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan mereka untuk selalu berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Tapi kali ini ia bersikeras dan tidak mau mendengarkan lagi perkataan sang _hyung_ yang pasti nya berlebihan. Ia bahkan hampir melakukan aksi mogok makan bila mereka masih bersikap terlalu _protective._

"Apakah kau lelah berjalan? Mau kugendong menuju kelasmu?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Kelasku hanya berjarak 20 meter dari sini, dan kau tidak lihat bahwa aku sudah bisa berjalan." Jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu jalan tertatih seperti itu."

"Aku tidak suka kau berada didekatku. Pergi sana Taehyung- _sshi_."

"Kau tau kan bahwa ucapan seperti itu tidak mempan untukku cantik."

"Berhenti berujar manis."

"Kau yang galak justru terlihat semakin cantik Kook."

Jungkook mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, lebih baik merasakan sakit pada kakinya karena berjalan terlalu cepat daripada harus mendengar semua perkataan manis Kim Taehyung yang selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Jungkook! Lebih baik jalan pelan-pelan." Dan Taehyung kembali menyusul Jungkook dan memastikan bahwa _namja_ itu baik-baik saja.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Taehyung yang tetap menjaga dan melindungi Jungkook dari jauh maupun dekat dan Jungkook yang tetap akan mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan pedas dari mulutnya bila berada di dekat pemuda Kim. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali sikap Jungkook yang kini sedikit mulai bisa menerima segala perhatian dan perlakuan manis Kim Taehyung kepadanya, ah, dan satu lagi, detak jantung nya yang semakin bergerak cepat bila mendapat segala perlakuan manis itu. Jadi, bisakah dikatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook kembali jatuh cinta kepada sosok Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya, menegakkan posisi duduknya dan kembali fokus kepada sosok yang kini berada di pandangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berada di perpustakaan kampus, ini merupakan rekor terlama untuknya. Semua itu ia lakukan demi mengamati segala kegiatan seorang pemuda, cantik, menurutnya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya sedang berada dalam suatu misi, buatannya sendiri.

Sehun langsung kembali fokus pada pemuda itu dengan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Sang pemuda yang sedang diamati berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kaki sedikit tertatih ke salah satu rak buku.

Dilihatnya ia sedikit kesusahan saat akan menggapai salah satu buku pada rak tertinggi. Sesekali ia mencoba melompat kecil tapi tetap saja buku tersebut tidak berada dalam jangkauannya.

Sehun berdiri, menuju kearahnya, meraih buku itu dan mengulurkan kepada sang pemuda. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dari dekat, memang cantik sih. Wajar bila Kim Taehyung tergila-gila padanya.

"Terimakasih." Jawab _namja_ itu. Astaga, suaranya juga begitu lembut. Perpaduan yang sempurna dengan wajah imutnya.

"Sama-sama. Apakah kau sedang belajar bermain gitar?" tanya Sehun mencoba berbasa-basi ketika melihat Jungkook mengambil buku mengenai alat musik gitar.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mencari referensi untuk lagu baruku."

"Wah, kau seorang penyanyi."

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. " _Ehm,_ tidak juga. Tapi aku senang bernyanyi dan membuat lagu."

"Aku harus mendengar suaramu berarti."

Pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. "Suaraku tidak sebagus itu."

"Jungkook." Tiba-tiba suatu suara mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun hanya melihat pemuda yang baru saja datang secara tiba-tiba itu dan menganggu percakapannya dengan pemuda bernama Jungkook.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu Tae." Jawab Jungkook ketus.

Dapat Sehun rasakan pandangan tajam Taehyung mengarah kepadanya, seakan menyelidik siapakah seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya. Haha, lucu sekali Kim Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?" ujar Taehyung sambil menelisik Sehun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu." Jungkook kembali menjawab dengan nada yang ketus.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."

Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, berniat untuk membawanya pergi. Sebelum pemuda cantik itu menyentak cengkraman Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalian yang disana, ini perpustakaan. Tolong jangan berisik." Suara peringatan membuat mereka menghentikan segala percakapan yang telah terjadi.

Jungkook menggerutu kecil, ia melangkah pergi menuju meja resepsionis untuk meminjam buku yang berada di tangannya. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang sejak tadi salin melemparkan pandangan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku Sehun."

"Mau apa kau mendekati Jungkook?"

"Ck, memang dia siapamu? Mengapa kau melarangku dekat dengannya?"

"Dengar ya, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa Jungkook tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti dirimu."

Sehun menahan kepalan tangannya. Berbicara dengan Kim Taehyung sejak tadi membuat tubuh Sehun bergejolak, ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan ketubuhnya. "Memang apa yang salah dengan diriku?"

Taehyung masih tetap menatapnya tajam yang justru membuat Sehun ingin menghajarnya dua kali lipat. "Aku hanya tidak suka dirimu. Kau terlihat seperti bajingan yang bisa melukai Jungkook kapanpun.

 _Ya, kau benar._

Taehyung pergi ketika melihat Jungkook berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Menghiraukan desisan dan geraman dari Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah ia tahan.

"Lihat saja Kim. Akan kubuat Jungkook bertekuk lutut kepadaku."

.

.

.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook setelah pemuda itu bisa menyusulnya, untung saja kondisi kaki Jungkook masih belum bisa digunakan secara sempurna membuat ia bisa dengan mudah mengikuti segala pergerakan yang lebih muda.

"Lepaskan Tae."

"Mobilku disebelah sana."

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu."

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. "Sial! Bila kau masih saja keras kepala aku tidak segan untuk menyeretmu ke mobilku."

"Terimakasih atas segala tingkah baikmu, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan. Jadi biarkan aku pulang sendiri, oke?" Jungkook kembali menyentak tangan Taehyung.

"Baiklah-baiklah pulang saja sana sendiri! Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku juga tidak akan peduli bila kau nanti kelelahan berjalan dan-

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya ketika mengetahui bahwa Jungkook telah berjalan tertatih meninggalkannya.

"Bangsat, kelinci itu benar-benar keras kepala. Baiklah cukup menjadi Kim Taehyung yang baik seharian ini."

Taehyung berlari dan dengan gerakan cepat langsung mengangkat Jungkook kepundaknya.

Pemuda cantik itu terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Teahyung. "YA! BODOH! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Jungkook sembari memukul-mukul punggung Taehyung.

"Berisik Jeon. Cukup dengarkan aku kali ini. Aku lelah harus selalu mengalah padamu."

Taehyung membawa Jungkook kedalam mobil dan menghiraukan teriakan serta pukulan Jungkook di punggungnya. Biarlah ia terkesan pemaksa dan egois, ia tidak peduli. Toh citranya dimata Jungkook memang sudah tidak sebagus dulu.

.

.

.

"Bagus sekali kau baru pulang di malam hari. Kau mau aku tidak membiarkanmu ke sekolah dan mengurungmu dirumah."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. Sang kakak tertua kembali mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan yang disertai dengan nada berbau ancaman. Hampir setiap hari ocehan-ocehan itu terus keluar dari mulutnya membuat Jungkook benar-benar jengah dan hampir berniat untuk angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku ke perpustakaan." Jawab Jungkook membela diri.

"Kenapa bisa sampai malam hari?"

"Ya karena banyak referensi yang harus kucari. Aku sudah lama absen di semua pelajaran."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengabari bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

" _Fine_ , aku bersalah perihal itu. Aku lupa dan ponsel ku bermode getar, jadi aku tidak tau _hyung_ menelpon."

Seokjin mendecak, jawaban Jungkook selalu saja seperti itu. Adiknya ini selalu membuatnya khawatir, apalagi sikap Jungkook yang terlalu cuek bahkan keras kepala semakin membuat kepalanya sering _nyut-nyut_ an. Setelah rentetan kejadian yang menimpa adik kecilnya, ia benar-benar selalu dilanda resah. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin segala kejadian itu terulang lagi. Itulah mengapa Seokjin memutuskan untuk bersikap _overprotective_.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa bersalah kau harus menuruti perintahku. Mulai saat ini, Hoseok dan Taehyung akan menemanimu kemana pun kau pergi."

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya, ingin memastikan bahwa perkataan dari _hyung_ nya salah.

"Mulai saat ini. Dimanapun dan kapanpun kau harus bersama dengan Hoseok atau Taehyung."

" _Hyung!_ " protes tidak terima itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda cantik.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Jika kau tetap tidak merubah kelakuan yang tidak mengangkat teleponku dan tidak mengabariku maka dengan terpaksa hal ini kulakukan. Bila perlu ku sewa 10 bodyguard sekalian."

Jungkook hampir saja melayangkan pukulan kepada kakaknya bila ia tidak ingat bahwa ini semua dilakukan untuk dirinya. Tapi, _hell man_! Ini tetap saja terlalu berlebihan. Ia masih bisa menerima bila Hoseok, kakak keduanya yang akan menemani kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi Taehyung? Kenapa harus dia lagi. Niatan Jungkook untuk tidak kembali dekat dengan Taehyung langsung runtuh begitu saja karena ucapan Jin _hyung_. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun tanpa Hoseok atau Taehyung, kecuali di dalam kelas. Bila kau ingin keluar kelas kau harus menunggu hingga mereka datang dan menjemputmu. Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa mereka berdua atau aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu didalam rumah." Seokjin berujar dengan tegas. Seakan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian kemarin kembali terulang Jungkook. Aku merasa begitu lengah menjagamu. Hanya kau adik yang kusayang di dunia ini dan aku tidak mau kau kembali terluka. Ini keputusan _final_ ku Jungkook. Aku akan berbicara pada _appa,_ Hoseok dan Taehyung untuk berdiskusi mengenai hal ini. Lebih baik kau bergegas naik, lalu segeralah tidur. Kau pasti lelah." Seokjin mengecup kening Jungkook sejenak.

Jungkook hanya terpaku dan masih merasa tidak percaya atas ucapan yang diutarakan sang _hyung_. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa kini semua anggota keluarganya terlalu berlebihan dalam bersikap atas segala hal yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Ayo, aku akan menggendongmu ke atas." Hampir saja Jin menyentuh tubuh Jungkook, tapi sang adik langsung menyentak tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak ada penolakan lagi Jungkook."

"AKU BISA SENDIRI _HYUNG_! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU."

Dan Jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melewati Seokjin dengan tertatih dan sengaja menyenggol bahunya.

Sesungguhnya Jin tahu bahwa ia telah bersikap terlalu berlebihan, dan ia tahu bahwa Jungkook, adik kecilnya tidak terima dan marah saat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar melakukan ini semua untuk Jungkook, ia tidak mau sang adik kecil harus kembali terluka karena kelalaian dirinya menjaga pemuda cantik itu.

Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Kook, ini semua hanya demi dirimu."

TBC

Finally part 12 end. Fyuuhh.

So, happy new year, yeah it's kinda late. Thankyou for reading this and feel free to fav, follow and comment.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan.

#salambotkookshipper


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 13)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

OH SEHUN

GENRE : ANGST, ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT

 **Top!Tae Bottom!Kook for lifeu.**

.

.

 _Previous_

" _AKU BISA SENDIRI_ _HYUNG_ _! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU."_

 _Dan Jungkook langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melewati Seokjin dengan tertatih dan sengaja menyenggol bahunya._

 _Sesungguhnya Jin tahu bahwa ia telah bersikap terlalu berlebihan, dan ia tahu bahwa Jungkook, adik kecilnya tidak terima dan marah saat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar melakukan ini semua untuk Jungkook, ia tidak mau sang adik kecil harus kembali terluka karena kelalaian dirinya menjaga pemuda cantik itu._

 _Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Kook, ini semua hanya demi dirimu."_

.

.

.

Pagi ini Bangtan Art University terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya murid-murid yang berada di koridor maupun di ruangan kelas. Maklum saja, pekan ujian akan segera tiba oleh sebab itu banyak dari mereka yang mempersiapkan dengan giat untuk menjalani ujian yang akan datang, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang pulang larut malam dan sampai menginap.

Pada salah satu koridor terlihat _namja_ cantik yang sedang mendengus kecewa. Jungkook, harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa keputusan Jin _hyung_ s _udah_ final, dan lihatlah dihadapannya sekarang, Kim Taehyung berdiri dengan cengiran kotak khasnya, yang sialnya begitu tampan.

"Hai Jungkook." Sapanya.

Ya benar, kini Jungkook harus berada dalam pengawasan Hoseok dan Taehyung selama 24 jam penuh, kecuali di kelas. Setelah Hoseok mengantar Jungkook dengan selamat kini giliran Taehyung yang menjaga _namja_ cantik itu.

"Hentikan senyum bodoh mu Kim Tae." Ketus Jungkook dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

Taehyung mengejar dan berjalan disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau begitu arogan kepadaku? Sedangkan kepada orang lain kau begitu ramah dan baik hati."

Jungkook terkekeh ketus. "Coba tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri perihal hal itu."

"Jungkook, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku karena Yerin. Tapi sungguh, aku dan Yerin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Yerin, hanya kau yang aku cintai." Pernyataan ini adalah pernyataan yang sama yang Taehyung ucapkan kepada Jungkook hampir setiap tahun.

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu berhenti ditempatnya. "Jungkook, harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang hanya kau yang aku cintai."

Jungkook melepas tangan Taehyung keras, "Bullshit Tae! Bila kau mencintaiku kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yerin? Seharusnya bila aku yang kau cintai kau tidak akan sampai menjalin hubungan dengan dia, kan? Sekarang coba tanyakan kepadamu dirimu sendiri apakah rasa cintamu kepadaku itu benar adanya? Mungkin saat itu, ketika kita saling mengucapkan cinta kita masih anak kecil maka semuanya ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong. Kau hanya tidak mengenal hati mu sendiri, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku Taehyung. Jadi lebih baik, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi dan hentikan semua gombalan-gombalanmu. Aku sangat membenci hal itu."

Jungkook pergi dan langsung menuju kelasnya tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang masih terdiam terpaku.

"Aku memang salah Kook. Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas dan pasti bahwa ucapan cintaku 9 tahun yang lalu benar adanya."

.

.

.

Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di meja, kepalanya berdenyut akibat perkataan Taehyung tadi. Taehyung tidak tahu setiap ia mengutarakan hal itu kepada Jungkook, pemuda kelinci itu akan merasakan hatinya kembali bergetar. Seakan ingin memeluk dan mengutarakan bahwa ia masih begitu mencintai _namja_ tan itu. Tapi apa daya, ego Jungkook selamanya akan menolak _namja_ itu.

"Jungkook."

Panggilan seseorang membuat Jungkook bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Nayeon."

"Ha- hai, apakah kondisimu baik-baik saja?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol dengan salah satu teman kelasnya. "Ya, aku sudah sangat sehat."

"Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungyeon?" tanyanya lagi.

"Setelah beberapa kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi, Jungyeon memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya dan kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja ku rasa."

"Kau tidak menuntutnya?"

Jungkook kembali tersenyum, gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar ingin tahu. "Tidak, banyak hal yang terjadi memang tapi itu bukan kesalahan Jungyeon. Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sendiri Nayeon?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Setelah kejadian itu aku sempat mengalami shock, ya, baru pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan kejadian seperti itu secara langsung. Tapi kini aku sudah baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku Jungkook, pada saat itu aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku terlalu shock bahkan ketika Taehyung _sunbae_ datang aku masih tidak bisa berkutik. Aku- a- aku melihat bagaimana pisau itu... pi-

"Sudah cukup. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Maaf, kau harus menyaksikan kejadian tidak mengenakkan itu. Kini aku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi lupakan saja kejadian buruk itu, oke?"

Gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook memang adalah pemuda yang baik. "Maafkan aku Kook, aku senang kini kau sudah sehat. Hiduplah dengan baik mulai dari sekarang Kook, jaga dirimu dengan baik." Ucap Nayeon tulus.

Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus. "Terimakasih, kau juga harus hidup dengan baik."

.

.

.

"Lihatlah _namja_ itu sangat tampan."

"Benar, dia seperti pangeran. Astaga tampannya."

"Dia tinggi dan kulitnya putih, wajahnya seperti bersinar."

"Dia mahasiswa baru sepertinya. Siapa namanya?"

"Sehun kalau tidak salah."

"Ya ampun dia sungguh tampan."

Ucapan _yeoja_ itu terus menggema di setiap pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki. Tapi pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Sebab hal ini merupakan kejadian yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelas seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan para gadis-gadis yang masih mengagumi ketampanannya.

Ia mencari-cari seseorang ketika sudah didepan pintu kelas. Dan seseorang yang ia cari telah ia temukan. Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung memasuki kelas tersebut dan tak lupa decakan kagum para kaum hawa langsung tertuju padanya.

"Hi Jungkook." Sapanya begitu sudah berada di hadapan pemuda yang sejak tadi ia cari.

Jungkook terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Tak hanya Jungkook, penghuni kelas lain pun sama terkejutnya ketika mengetahui pangeran tampan itu menghampiri seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Tapi Sehun seakan tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang tertuju kearah mereka. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sedikit merasa risih.

"Kau pemuda yang kemarin?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab diiringi anggukan.

"Ada perlu apa menemuiku?" tanya Jungkook dengan sedikit tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya tatapan mata yang tertuju kearah mereka.

"Apakah nanti sore kau ada waktu?"

Dan bisikan-bisakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Dia mengajaknya keluar."

"Apakah mereka berpacaran."

"Kenapa Jungkook begitu populer dikalangan pria tampan?"

"Astaga, sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka?"

"Bagaimana mereka saling mengenal?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang Jungkook lakukan hingga para pria tampan bisa mendekatinya?"

"Jangan-jangan dia menggunakan dukun."

"Ya ya mungkin saja."

Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan ucapan para _yeoja -yeoja_ itu, namun semakin ia hiraukan maka semakin aneh pula topik pembicaraan mereka. Sial! Kenapa ia harus kembali mengalami hal ini.

"Bisakah kalian diam, ucapan kalian tidak masuk akal." Ujar Nayeon dengan sedikit keras kepada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tadi berujar aneh-aneh tentang Jungkook.

"Peduli apa kau?"

"Tidak perlu munafik Nay, kau juga tidak suka kan dengannya."

"Maaf saja aku tidak seperti kalian yang iri dengan kehidupan orang lain." Nayeon membalas perkataan _yeoja_ itu dan mendelik marah kearahnya.

"Enak saja, aku tidak iri dengannya."

"Huh? Tentu saja kau iri, dia adalah pemuda yang begitu cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikanmu. Tidakkah kau punya kaca?"

"Kurang ajar ya kau."

"Ekhem." Jungkook berdeham, berusaha menghentikan percakapan Nayeon dan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menatap sinis kepadanya. Kepalanya pening mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Kini Jungkook kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kuharap kau segera pergi dari kelas ini tuan tampan karena kau telah menyebabkan beberapa keributan disini." Ujar Jungkook membalas jawaban Sehun yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa? Kau menolak ajakanku? Kau yakin Jungkook?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, berusaha untuk memastikan.

Jungkook menatap para penghuni kelasnya yang lain, dan benar saja tatapan tidak percaya dan sedikit shock ada pada raut wajah mereka. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?

"Ya benar tuan tampan, pergilah."

Sehun berdecak tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ajakannya ditolak oleh seseorang, biasanya justru orang itu yang akan memohon-mohon kepadanya. Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah." Sehun pergi keluar dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus malu. Ini adalah penolakan pertamanya.

Selepas kepergian Sehun kelasnya kembali menjadi riuh dan tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Woah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Aku tidak percaya dia kembali menolak ajakan seseorang setampan Sehun."

"Dia benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan Sehun maupun Taehyung _sunbae_."

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Entah berapa kali pada hari ini ia menghela nafas, seakan sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun iu tiba-tiba datang dan kembali membuat salah paham teman-teman satu kelasnya. Jungkook bukannya mau menolak ajakan Sehun, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa pergi kemanapun sebab Taehyung maupun Hoseok _hyung_ pasti akan melarangnya.

Nayeon mengelus pundak Jungkook pelan, seakan mencoba untuk memberikan semangat kepadanya. Jungkook masih beruntung ada seseorang yang mau berada disampingnya disaat hal-hal berat yang terjadi.

.

.

.

KRINGG

"Baiklah sampai disini perjumpaan kita, ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Bila tak ada akan saya akhiri." Ujar _songsaenim_ yang berada di depan kelas.

"Kita berjumpa minggu depan. Jangan lupa untuk kerjakan tugas kalian."

Para penghuni kelas bersorak senang ketika sang guru itu telah pergi meninggalkan kelas, pelajaran telah berakhir dan kini mereka bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan Jungkook, pemuda itu masih melanjutkan menyalin catatan Nayeon karena ia telah tertinggal terlalu banyak materi. Beruntungnya _yeoja_ itu mau meminjamkan catatan miliknya.

"Jungkook, bawa saja catatanku pulang, kau bisa melanjutkan mencatat dirumah." Ujar Nayeon sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ya, tapi aku masih harus menunggu kakakku disini kurasa kelasnya masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum berakhir."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jungkook, selamat menunggu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, terimakasih banyak Nayeon."

Gadis itu beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Nayeon merupakan gadis yang baik. Setelah kepergian _yeoja_ itu Jungkook kembali mencatat. Sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya.

BRAK!

Seseorang menggebrak meja membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara yang berbunyi cukup keras itu dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat 5 orang _yeoja_ kiniberada dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

 _Ya Tuhan, apalagi kali ini_.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau?" tanya Jungkook ketus.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau begitu berani menolak seseorang setampan Sehun." Kata seseorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Aku tidak berniat menolak ajakannya, tapi karena hari ini aku sedang tidak bisa pergi kemana pun."

"Ho, hari ini kau akan bermain dengan siapa Jeon? Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak pria yang kau goda?"

Jungkook bisa merasakan emosinya naik menuju otak mendengar penuturan mereka. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak akan mungkin memukul seorang _yeoja_.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi, aku harus kembali mencatat."

"Aku begitu muak denganmu Jeon."

Dua orang _yeoja_ menarik tubuh Jungkook dengan kuat dari kursinya, membuat Jungkook bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" bentaknya. Ia sudah jengah dengan perlakuan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Sedikit memberimu pelajaran."

Jungkook diseret secara paksa, tangannya digenggam oleh beberapa _yeoja_ membuatnya hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka, di dalam toilet wanita.

Salah seorang _yeoja_ tinggi mencengkram kerah baju Jungkook dan menabrakkan punggung pemuda itu kedinding. Membuat sang pemuda meringis kesakitan.

BRUGH

"Akh."

"Disinilah tempat yang pantas untukmu Jungkook. Toilet wanita. Jika memang kau merasa wajahmu jauh lebih cantik dari kami lebih baik kau ganti kelamin saja bodoh."

"Kalian benar-benar sudah gila." Jungkook menyentak tangan yang masih mencengkram kerahnya.

Tapi seakan tak mau menyerah _yeoja_ itu kembali mendorong punggung Jungkook. "Kau yang sudah gila karena berani menolak pria-pria tampan, merasa sudah populer begitu?"

"Ck, aku akan melaporkan kepada guru BK atas perlakuan kalian kepadaku." Ujar Jungkook berusaha membela diri. Andai yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah seorang _yeoja_ mungkin ia sudah menghajarnya berkali-kali.

"Wah, bagus sekali Jeon kau sudah berani."

 _Yeoja_ itu menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menghempaskannya kesalah satu bilik toilet.

BYUR!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba satu ember penuh menyiram tubuhnya hingga kini tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup. Jungkook terkejut bukan main, perbuatan mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"Mampus kau."

Salah satu _yeoja_ melayangkan tendangan kuat pada perut Jungkook membuat tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dan membentur toilet dengan keras.

Jungkook meringis, kini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang basah kuyup tapi perut dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Bagus sekali seorang _yeoja_ bisa memiliki tendangan kuat seperti itu.

"Sampa jumpa pecundang."

Pintu bilik toilet itu ditutup dengan kencang menyisakan Jungkook yang meringis sambil memegangi perutnya yang perih.

"Sial." Geramnya mencoba menahan amarah.

Sepergian mereka Jungkook memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas, ia tidak mau membuat _hyung_ nya menunggu. Jungkook berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya, jangan lupakan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang basah kuyup. Beruntung saat ini koridor sudah sepi dan tidak ada murid yang melihat dirinya.

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut karena pertistiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya memang tidak begitu baik.

.

.

Hoseok berdecak kesal, pelajaran ini begitu menghambatnya. Di akhir pelajaran _songsaenim_ memberinya pengayaan dan kini ia harus tertahan dengan beberapa soal karena ia belum bisa menjawab hingga selesai. Andai ia lebih belajar kemarin mungkin kini ia sudah bisa pulang, namun apa daya soal yang diberikan terbilang tidak mudah. Ia jadi sedikit merasa khawatir dengan sang adik, pasti adiknya harus menunggu dirinya lebih lama lagi. Semoga Jungkook mau bersabar.

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat kelas Jungkook sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Tapi ia masih melihat barang-barang Jungkook masih berada ditempatnya.

Sial!

Pasti sudah ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Hampir saja Taehyung pergi mencari Jungkook namun pemuda yang ia cari keberadaannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan keadaan yang cukup membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Kau? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhmu basah kuyup dan kenapa kau memegangi perutmu? Mengapa kau bisa pergi dari kelas seorang diri? Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau harus menunggu ku ataupun Hoseok _hyung_."

Pertanyaan beruntun dari Taehyung membuat kepala Jungkook semakin berdenyut, tidak taukah _namja_ itu bahwa Jungkook sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin menjawab celotehannya.

"Jungkook, cepat katakan kali ini siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Namun Jungkook menghiraukannya, ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengemasi barangnya.

"JAWAB AKU JEON _."_

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook keras, membuat tubuh pemuda itu menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Jungkook lirih.

"Kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini. Sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa ... mem ... seperti ..

Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Taehyung dengan jelas pada akhir kalimatnya seakan semuanya menjadi hening dengan sendirinya, bagaikan suara radio rusak dimana suaranya sering hilang lalu muncul kembali.

Tidak hanya itu, Jungkook kali ini benar-benar merasakan nafasnya menjadi berat dan pandangannya memburam. Ia masih bisa melihat Taehyung berucap sesuatu tapi kini suara itu benar-benar tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Taehyung _hyung_ , ada yang aneh dengan diriku." Ujar Jungkook menyela ucapan Taehyung yang sedang menyeramahinya.

Taehyung mendadak bingung dengan penuturan Jungkook.

"Apa yang aneh?"

Dapat dilihat pandangan Jungkook kosong dan seperti orang kebingungan.

"Jungkook? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung mencengkram pundak Jungkook, kini ia benar-benar khawatir karena sejak tadi Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jung-

"Semuanya menghitam." Ujar Jungkook sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung khawatir setengah mati ketika mengetahui tubuh Jungkook sudah lemas tak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

"Jungkook, aku datang." Teriak Hoseok diujung pintu.

"Sial, apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok langsung berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang kini menggendong Jungkook secara bridal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita bawa Jungkook pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Taehyung dan berjalan mendahului Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok menyusul sambil membawa barang-barang sang adik.

"Siap-siap menerima auman singa, gawat."

TBC

I'll try many times to update in ffn but I can't.

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Situs ffn makin lama makin susah dibuka.


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE : Extraordinary (Part 14)

CAST :

JEON JUNGKOOK

KIM TAEHYUNG

KIM SEOKJIN

JUNG HOSEOK

OH SEHUN

GENRE : ANGST, ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT

 **Top!Tae Bottom!Kook for lifeu.**

.

.

 _Previous_

 _Taehyung khawatir setengah mati ketika mengetahui tubuh Jungkook sudah lemas tak berdaya dalam pelukannya._

" _Jungkook, aku datang." Teriak Hoseok diujung pintu._

" _Sial, apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok langsung berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang kini menggendong Jungkook secara bridal._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita bawa Jungkook pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Taehyung dan berjalan mendahului Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok menyusul sambil membawa barang-barang sang adik._

" _Siap-siap menerima auman singa, gawat."_

.

.

.

HAPPY READNING ^^

.

.

Sebuah tepuk tangan biasanya merupakan tanda apresiasi atas suatu kegiatan yang telah kita lakukan, tapi tepukan tangan itu akan memiliki definisi lain apabila sang pelaku tepuk tangan tersebut adalah Jeon Seokjin dengan senyum sinis dan pandangan tajam menatap kedalam iris matamu yang paling dalam.

Hoseok bergidik takut melihat sang kakak kini menatap seakan menelenjanginya bulat-bulat, tepukan tangan itu terdengar seperti sebuah _drum rolls_ kematian yang siap menerbangkan mu ke alam baka.

"Hoseok dan Taehyung." Ujar Seokjin pelan dan berdesis, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil namanya semakin bergidik ngeri.

Seokjin mendekat kearah mereka, setiap langkah mendekati Hoseok dan Taehyung. Hoseok seakan merasakan malaikat maut datang untuknya. Seokjin mengambil posisi ditengah-tengah dan dengan segenap tenaga ia langsung menjambak rambut mereka berdua. Perilaku konstan itu membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung spontan berteriak, lebih tepatnya Hoseok yang berteriak karena Taehyung hanya memasang tampang _cool_ walau sebenarnya ia menahan sakit.

"Akhhh _hyung_ , _appo_." Ujar Hoseok tidak terima.

Seokjin lalu melepaskan tarikannya dari rambut kedua pemuda itu. Membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung langsung menarik nafas lega dan memastikan rambut mereka masih utuh ditempatnya, jambakan Seokjin memang tidak main-main.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seokjin ketus.

Dan.

Kembali.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja sebenarnya Hoseok dan Taehyung sangat tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Seokjin. Tapi mereka seakan tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar itu. Karena pada dasarnya mereka juga masih bertanya-tanya atas kejadian yang Jungkook alami.

Jungkook? Ah, pemuda itu sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di dalam kamarnya. Mereka bertiga sengaja tidak membawa Jungkook kerumah sakit. Selain karena sang adik begitu membenci bau-bau peralatan medis juga karena Jungkook terlalu sering berada di sana. Mereka tidak mau Jungkook kembali tertekan hanya karena berada pada kamar inap yang seakan menjadi langganan. Alhasil, memanggil dokter adalah pilihan yang utama. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit sang dokter berada di dalam. Maka sudah hampir 30 menit juga Seokjin mengutarakan berbagai pertanyaan yang sialnya tidak pernah dijawab oleh kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Taehyung."

"Ya _hyung_?"

Sejujurnya Taehyung sedikit bergidik ketika Seokjin memanggilnya dengan nada rendah yang seakan mengancam.

"Kau pasti tahu kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Cepat berikan aku jawaban, aku sudah menanyai kalian hampir 20 kali bila ku hitung." Ujar Seokjin dengan nada yang lebih lemah.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Seokjin seakan sudah merasa frustasi atas segala pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia utarakan. Namun apa daya Taehyung pun benar-benar tidak tau kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Hyung_ , _mianhae,_ aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jawab Taehyung.

"Tidakkah kau punya jawaban lain." Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh penasaran atas kejadian apa yang kembali membuat sang adik harus terkapar. Mungkin segala kejadian beruntun yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi adalah karena tempat sang adik menuntut ilmu itu dulunya merupakan tempat kutukan dan Jungkook yang harus dengan sialnya terkena imbasnya. Atau mungkin karena Jungkook akhir-akhir ini terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung sehingga kesialan selalu menimpa dirinya. Atau mungkin lagi bila Jungkook memang sumber kesialan itu sendiri. Tidak tidak tidak. Pikirannya sudah terlalu jauh dalam membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa sang adik. Segala hal itu sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar terjadi karena kesialan atau karena keburuntungan. Seokjin yakin semua sudah diatur dengan sangat apik dan kita tinggal melihat hasil akhirnya. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa tidak adil bila adiknya yang harus menanggung semua hal menyedihkan itu.

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG, JEON HOSEOK AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENYERET KALIAN KE TEPI JURANG BILA KEJADIAN SEPERTI INI TERULANG KEMBALI. AKU HANYA MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MENJAGA ADIKKU TAPI KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU LALAI." Seokjin berteriak, seakan memaksa untuk memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dengan teriakan dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Hoseok membeku di tempat. Tolonglah untuk saat ini jauhkan mereka dari Seokjin. Mereka bisa menjadi gila di tempat bila terus terkurung dalam tatapan mata tajam milik sang _hyung_ itu.

Pintu ruangan kamar Jungkook terbuka, berkelanjutan dengan keluarnya dokter dan seorang perawat dari dalam kamarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu ketiga _namja_ itu langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dok?" tanya Seokjin langsung to the point.

"Adikku tidak apa-apa kan dok?" Hoseok juga mengikuti bertanya.

Dokter itu tersenyum simpul sebelum memulai perkataannya. "Kondisinya sudah stabil untuk saat ini. Tubuhnya tadi sempat mengalami shock karena sesuatu yang keras mengenai perutnya secara tiba-tiba, hampir saja jahitannya kembali terbuka. Kusarankan agar kalian harus lebih menjaga Jungkook lagi, dia memang terlihat sehat tapi dia juga masih mempunyai bekas luka dalam yang cukup parah. Hal tersebut cukup membuat pengaruh pada kondisi tubuhnya. Ah, kaki Jungkook sudah tidak mengalami masalah, kurasa ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan sepenuhnya, tapi sekali lagi jangan paksa Jungkook untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berat dan membuat tenaganya terkuras banyak. Tubuhnya akan kembali menolak dan membuatnya kembali _drop_. Untuk saat ini ia sudah baik-baik saja. Berikan obat secara rutin kepadanya, aku sudah memberitahu suster Jung untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Jungkook kembali mengalami kejadian ini."

Penjelasan dokter itu cukup membuat Seokjin, Hoseok dan Taehyung dapat bernafas lega. Mereka mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sebelum sang dokter diikuti perawat dibelakangnya pergi.

Seokjin langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki kamar Jungkook. Dilihatnya sang adik masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang pucat. Hoseok dan Taehyung menyusul dibelakangnya.

Seokjin membalikkan badan, kini menatap dua orang yang lebih muda dihadapannya.

"Taehyung lebih baik kau pulang, Hoseok aku ingin hari ini kau menginap dirumah Taehyung." Ujar Seokjin.

" _Mwo?_ Tidak _hyung,_ aku masih ingin melihat keadaan Jungkook." Protes Hoseok tidak terima atas usulan perkataan Seokjin.

"Aku juga _hyung_ , ijinkan aku untuk berada disini." Taehyung menambahi ucapan Hoseok.

Seakan tidak peduli Seokjin membalikkan badan mereka berdua dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "TIDAK! Jungkook masih butuh istirahat, kalian bisa datang besok pagi. Lagipula aku masih tidak mau melihat muka kalian hari ini. Setiap aku melihat kalian rasanya aku ingin mencabik-cabik dan menguliti kalian hidup-hidup." Ujarnya ketus.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah atas aturan yang diutarakan Seokjin, tidak ada yang mau melawan perkataan sang _hyung_ kalau kau mau hidup lebih lama.

Seokjin kembali menyeret mereka berdua menuju pintu keluar. Menghiraukan beberapa protes kecil dari mulut Hoseok. Begitu sampai di pintu keluat Seokjin kembali berujar, "Ini sudah malam, kalian juga sudah tahu keadaan Jungkook baik-baik saja, lebih baik kalian pulang dulu. Hoseok untuk sementara kau menginap dirumah Taehyung saja. Aku akan memberitahukan kalian bila keadaan Jungkook memburuk. Sekarang lebih baik kalian cepat pulang dan segeralah istirahat."

" _Nde_ _hyung_." Taehyung mengiyakan ucapan Seokjin.

Namun Hoseok merasakan kekhawatiran atas keadaan sang _hyung_. Iya tahu bahwa sang _hyung_ pasti akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. " _Hyung_ _gwencahana?_ "

" _Gwenchana_ , _palli_ , hari akan semakin malam bila kalian masih disini."

Seokjin kembali mendorong kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, mengisyaratkan agar mereka bergegas pergi.

" _Hyung_ juga harus beristirahat." Hoseok kembali berpamitan sebelum benar benar pergi, kembali memastikan bahwa keadaan Seokjin _hyung_ baik-baik saja.

"Ya, kau tenang saja Seok- _ie_."

Hoseok akhirnya masuk ke mobil Taehyung dan mobil itu langsung melesat pergi bersamaan dengan lambaian tangan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Langit-langit putih adalah visual pertama yang ia lihat. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Semuanya tampak familiar.

Ah, ini kamarnya. Hampir saja ia mengumpat bila hal pertama yang ia ketahui adalah terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit. Jungkook tidak mau lagi kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu. Baginya ruangan di rumah sakit masih menjadi tempat mengerikan walaupun sudah berulang kali ia menempatinya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan pada jam dinding berbentuk kelinci favoritnya. Ini baru pukul 2 dini hari. Pantas saja kamarnya tampak sepi. Pasti semua orang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri di beberapa tempat namun ia terlalu bosan bila harus terus menerus berada di tempat tidur. Setidaknya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar atau mungkin sekedar mengambil minum. Dicabutnya selang infus yang menancap pada lengannya. Ia sudah menjadi terlalu ahli dalam urusan 'mari mencabut jarum infus'.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara yang mungkin bisa mengganggu keluarganya yang sedang terlelap.

Sesampainya di dapur Jungkook langsung mengambil air minum dan meminumnya rakus menghilangkan segala rasa dahaga yang melanda.

"Fyuh, segar sekali." Ucapnya setelah menghabiskan satu gelas _full_ berisi air putih dingin.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali kamarnya walau terbersit hasrat untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, tapi apa daya ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat bila ia terlalu mengikuti hasratnya bisa-bisa yang terjadi ia akan kembali terkapar.

Jungkook kembali melangkah pelan, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sungguh merasa seperti _dejavu,_ ketika saat itu diam-diam ia menguping pembicaraan Jessica, namun beruntungnya _yeoja_ itu sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah ini. Jungkook kembali melangkah pelan menuju sumber suara. Keingintahuannya membuat Jungkook kembali menjadi pencuri dengar pembicaraan. Ini suara _hyungnya_. Huh? Pukul 2 dini hari dan Seokjin masih berbicara dengan seseorang, dengan siapa ia berbicara?

Tapi tidak, _hyung_ nya bukan berbicara, ia sedang sesenggukan, astaga ia menangis.

"Aku takut _appa_ hikss. Aku takut harus melihat Jungkook kembali terluka. Hiksss... hatiku tidak sanggup _appa_ , ini semua terlalu menyesakkan. Hikss... hiikksss.. aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik. Aku selalu menjadi _hyung_ yang buruk untuk Jungkook. Aku.. aku.. aku sungguh tidak becus."

Hati Jungkook begitu teriris melihat kondisi Seokjin, _hyung_ nya yang ia tahu paling kuat dan jarang menangis. Tapi lihatlah kini, airmata itu jatuh tanpa disuruh dengan volume berlebih dari iris mata _hyung_ nya.

Dada Jungkook seperti dicengkram, sungguh ia tidak tega. Ternyata selama ini Seokjin menderita karenanya, karena ia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Parahnya lagi Seokjin lah yang paling merasa bersalah atas kejadian buruk yang selalu menimpa dirinya. Mengapa ia begitu egois dan tidak bisa memahami perasaan sang _hyung_ , mengapa justru ia malah membentaknya ketika sang _hyung_ mengulurkan tangan memberi bantuan, mengapa ia justru kesal dan marah setiap Seokjin melarangnya demi kebaikan ia sendiri. Kau telah bersikap buruk kepada _hyung_ mu sendiri Jeon Jungkook.

"Hikss... _appa_.. apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah keterlaluan.. hiksss. Jungkook tidak pantas menderita... hikss... aku apa..."

Raungan Seokjin kembali menggetarkan hati Jungkook. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas setiap kali ucapan-ucapan yang menurutunya menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut sang _hyung_. Kristal-kristal bening yang sudah tertumpuk pada iris matanya akhirnya beranjak keluar satu persatu ketika tangisan Seokjin semakin terdengar memilukan. Jungkook paling tidak suka melihat _hyung_ nya menangis, apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengirim Jungkook keluar negeri."

Jungkook membatu ditempatnya ketika sekali lagi Seokjin mengeluarkan keputusan yang diluar ekspektasinya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

TBC

I'm so sorry for late update.

But I'll try as hard as I can to keep updating.

Last, feel free to vote and comment.


	15. Chapter 15

_Previous_

" _Hikss... appa.. apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah keterlaluan.. hiksss. Jungkook tidak pantas menderita... hikss... aku apa..."_

 _Raungan Seokjin kembali menggetarkan hati Jungkook. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas setiap kali ucapan-ucapan yang menurutunya menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut sang hyung. Kristal-kristal bening yang sudah tertumpuk pada iris matanya akhirnya beranjak keluar satu persatu ketika tangisan Seokjin semakin terdengar memilukan. Jungkook paling tidak suka melihat hyungnya menangis, apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri._

" _Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengirim Jungkook keluar negeri."_

 _Jungkook membatu ditempatnya ketika sekali lagi Seokjin mengeluarkan keputusan yang diluar ekspektasinya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak menyetujuinya Seokjin."

"Aku juga _hyung_."

"Aku juga _hyung_."

Ketiga pemuda itu menyuarakan pemikiran yang serupa atas usulan Seokjin untuk mengirim Jungkook ke Wageningen, salah satu kota di Belanda. Seokjin bahkan telah melakukan beberapa persiapan keberangkatan Jungkook tanpa memberitahu sang adik sebelumnya, menurutnya hal itu tidak perlu untuk dilakukan karena mau tidak mau Jungkook harus menuruti segala ucapannya. Walau terkesan egois tapi Seokjin hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Jungkook dan menurutnya ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

Namun lihatlah, kini keputusannya justru ditentang oleh _appa_ nya sendiri, Hoseok maupun Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya diam di tempat duduknya dengan menundukkan kepala, tidak berniat untuk memberikan pendapat.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Jungkook, membawanya jauh dari Seoul akan menyelamatkan hidupnya." Ujar Seokjin meyakinkan.

"Tidak Jin-ah, itu terlalu berbahaya bila kau membiarkan adikmu berada di luar negeri sendirian." Tutur kepala keluarga yang ada diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin Jungkook pergi jauh dariku _hyung_ , aku baru sebentar bersama dengannya." Hoseok berujar dengan tatapan sedih.

"Benar _hyung,_ kumohon jangan mengirim Jungkook keluar negeri. _Jebal_." Ujar Taehyung menyetujui ucapan Hoseok disebelahnya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Jungkook _appa_. Jungkook tidak akan sendirian, aku bisa menemuinya seminggu sekali. Taehyung dan Hoseok juga bisa ikut menemui Jungkook disana. Jungkook bisa sekaligus jalan-jalan ke Eropa dan sekitarannya, ia akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru. Apalagi sejak kecil Jungkook belum pernah keluar negeri. Lagipula di Berlin juga ada _uncle_ Sam, aku bisa menitipkan Jungkook kepadanya, _appa_ tahu kan sudah lama _uncle_ Sam begitu merindukan kita. Dia akan sangat senang bila Jungkook berada dekat dengan areanya. Jungkook akan mendapat banyak teman dan juga ke-

"Cukup Seokjin!" potong Jeon Ill Woo dengan nada sedikit keras.

Seokjin langsung terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan mu setiap minggu, itu akan terlalu banyak makan biaya dan tenaga. Hoseok dan Taehyung juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan kuliah. Kau pikir mereka bisa bebas pergi berkeliaran setiap saat? Lalu Jungkook harus kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru yang sangat berbeda dengan negara kita. Bagaimana bila Jungkook jatuh sakit ketika ia seorang diri disana? Bagaimana bila ia merasa kesepian? Bagaimana bila ia sedih disaat sendiri? Bagaiman bila ia merindukan tapi tidak ada yang memeluknya? Aku tidak ingin Jungkook mengalami semua itu. Aku ingin Jungkook tidak pergi kemanapun, walaupun ia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian Jin, kuharap kau mengerti."

Seokjin terdiam, meresapi segala ucapan sang _appa_ yang sialnya memang benar. Jungkook justru akan merasa lebih sakit daripada saat ini bila ia harus hidup seorang diri disana.

"Aku akan mengijinkan itu semua hanya jika Jungkook yang ingin pergi dengan sendirinya. Bagaimana Jungkook? Apakah kau setuju dengan usulan _hyung_ mu?" tanya sang _appa_ kepada _maknae_ keluarga Jeon yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Jungkook sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya ketika mereka sedang membahas usulan Seokjin. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan kemana arah percakapan mereka sejak tadi. Ia masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan suara tangisan dan rintihan _hyung_ nya malam kemarin, suara itu masih terputar begitu jelas diotaknya hingga saat ini. Membuat Jungkook begitu merasa... bersalah.

"Jungkook?"

Panggilan sang _appa_ sedikit membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook tentang kesedihan Seokjin. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Ye appa_?"

"Apakah kau menyetujui keputusan _hyung_ mu?"

Jungkook kembali merenung untuk sesaat.

"Jika menurut Seokjin _hyung_ itu adalah keputusan terbaik, aku akan menyetujuinya."

Jawaban dari Jungkook sedikit membuat semua orang yang ada ditempat itu terkejut. Pasalnya benak awal mereka adalah penolakan Jungkook atas keputusan Seokjin, mengingat bocah itu pernah begitu marah saat Seokjin membuat keputusan sepihak dengan membuatnya terkekang atas penjagaan Taehyung dan Hoseok kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi kini justru Jungkook malah menyetujui keputusan Seokjin yang jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

Seokjin sendiri sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Jungkook, walau ia cukup senang dengan jawaban tersebut namun entah mengapa separuh hatinya merasa sedih, mungkin.

"Kau yakin Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ya." jawabnya cepat.

Jungkook kembali melanjutkan. "Aku percaya keputusanmu adalah yang terbaik untukku _hyung_. Tapi, berikan aku waktu. Aku tidak ingin pergi dengan cepat."

.

.

.

Sehun kembali melihat kedalam kelas Jungkook, ia sudah kembali 2 kali untuk mengecek apakah pemuda yang dicarinya sudah datang atau belum namun ia tetap tidak menemukan batang hidungnya.

"Sial kemana dia?" desisnya.

Ia memutuskan berjalan pergi, ketika di persimpangan ia bersitatap dengan Kim Taehyung, _namja_ brengsek, menurutnya.

"Dimana Jungkook?" tanya Sehun ketika berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengabaikannya, tidak membalas ataupun menatap Sehun. Ia tetap berjalan lurus seakan tidak ada penghalang dihadapannya.

Sehun geram, Jungkook dan Taehyung ternyata sama-sama brengsek. Baiklah, ia rasa ia harus mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

Jungkook bisa merasakan hembusan angin menyapa wajahnya secara lembut dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Berada di balkon memang terasa menenangkan. Kau bisa merasakan kondisi udara yang terjadi secara langsung dengan segala indera yang ada pada tubuhmu. Namun Seokjin sering sekali memarahinya bila ia terlalu lama berada di balkon.

Seperti saat ini.

"Jungkook, cepat masuk ke dalam kamar."

"Baiklah."

Jungkook mendengus kecewa namun tetap mengikuti perintah sang _hyung_. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Seokjin sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya pada meja tempat ia belajar. Kakanya begitu bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan Jungkook sedikitpun keluar dari kamarnya. Alasannya karena ia sedang dalam tahap penyembuhan. _Classic._ Padahal keadaan sang adik sudah mendingan, walau tubuhnya masih sedikit demam.

"Kau harus segera makan." Ujar Seokjin dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Setelah makan bolehkah aku peergi?"

"Akan kemana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan."

Ingatkan Seokjin bahwa sang adik begitu tidak suka untuk terus berada pada satu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Ternyata sifat itu tidak pernah hilang dari dulu.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak boleh sendirian."

Jungkook melenguh kecewa. " _Hyung._ "

"Kondisimu belum pulih sepenuhnya, kumohon jangan ada penolakan." Tutur Seokjin final.

 _Drrttt_

 _Drrttt_

Getaran ponsel Jungkook membuat pemuda itu langsung mengecek ponselnya.

 **Kim Tae**

Ada waktu?

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Huh?

 **Kim Tae**

Aku merindukanmu, ayo bertemu di Han _river_.

Jungkook mengamati sekali lagi layar ponselnya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara ajakan Taehyung. Tidak biasanya pemuda _tan_ itu mengajaknya pergi berdua saja. Taehyung pun jarang menghubunginya melalui ponsel, yang ada si Kim itu langsung datang kerumahnya tanpa babibu. Tapi biarlah, mungkin Taehyung sedang ingin mencoba cari lain untuk medekatinya. Ia tersenyum simpul membayangkan hal itu.

Seokjin mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya kenapa sang adik terlihat sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa Taehyung menggombalimu lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan ponsel yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya.

Seokjin tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook, merasa gemas. "Makanlah dan habiskan semuanya."

"Setelah ini aku boleh pergi kan?"

"Tidak sen-

"Dengan Taehyung, ke Han _river_."

Sungguh Seokjin ingin menolak permintaan Jungkook, menurutnya sang adik masih butuh banyak istirahat dan pemulihan diri. Tapi ia merasa tidak tega ketika melihat binar-binar yang terpancar indah dari kedua bola matanya, seakan menyiratkan keinginan yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **Kim Tae**

Aku menunggumu di pinggir sungai.

Begitulah isi pesan terakhir Taehyung 10 menit yang lalu. Jungkook akhirnya menerima ajakan Taehyung walau terkesan aneh. Kini pemuda kelahiran Busan itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Han _river_ dengan diantar supir pribadinya, Seokjin masih tidak membolehkan Jungkook pergi seorang diri. Niat awalnya sang _hyung_ yang akan ikut menemani Jungkook, tapi _bunny boy_ langsung memberengut kecewa. Seokjin yang tidak tega akhirnya mengijinkan Jungkook hanya dengan sang supir walau sang supir harus menerima berbagai ocehan kekhawatiran Seokjin terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Jungkook harus diantar dengan selamat dan juga pulang dengan selamat. Hati-hati dalam berkendara."

"Jaga Jungkook, jangan sampai dia terjatuh ataupun terluka sedikitpun."

"Awasi Jungkook, jangan sampai lengah, kalau bisa ikuti terus kemana dia akan pergi."

Dan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalang kesal dengan sang _hyung_.

Hari sudah sore dan matahari akan tenggelam, bulan sudah berisap untuk menggatikan tempatnya menaungi langit malam. Jungkook _excited_ , sudah lama ia tidak ke Han _river_ untuk menikmati indahnya _sunset_. Apalagi kali ini ia pergi,

berdua saja.

Membayangkan itu sempat membuat Jungkook merasa malu, ia bisa merasakan rona merah menjalar ke wajahnya.

Taehyung jarang mengajaknya pergi berdua saja, dalam artian _date_. Walaupun memang Jungkook hanya akan memberi penolakan setiap pemuda itu mengajaknya pergi. Namun segala penolakan itu merupakan suatu ujian untuk melihat keseriusan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin kembali dipermainkan seperti dulu.

Tidak lama setelah itu mobil Jungkook sudah terpakir sempurna pada tempat parkir Han _river_. Tidak banyak pengunjung sore ini, mungkin karena ini masih hari kerja.

" _Ahjusshi_ , tidak usah menungguku. Kau bisa pergi." Ujar Jungkook sebelum beranjak pergi dari mobilnya.

"Ah tidak tuan muda. Tuan Seokjin akan membunuh saya nanti." Jawab sang supir yang terlihat sedikit takut dengan ancaman Seokjin.

"Baiklah, setidaknya jangan menggangguku, lebih baik tunggu di mobil saja. Aku tidak akan lama."

Sang supir akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jungkook, siapa juga yang betah melihat anak muda berkencan.

Jungkook segera pergi menuju tempat dimana Taehyung sudah menunggu. Sedikit ada perasaan senang sekaligus bingung atas apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Jantungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan detakan-detakan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sesampainya dipinggir sungai Han yang dimaksud, Jungkook langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari Taehyung. Tapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat dimanapun, bahkan saat Jungkook memicingkan mata agar dapat lebih jeli dalam mengamati, sosok Taehyung tetap tidak ia temukan.

Sudah sepuluh menit Jungkook menunggu, kini perasaan senang dan bahagia itu telah hilang. Apakah Taehyung sengaja tidak datang atau memang ia sedang terlambat, Jungkook tidak tahu. Lima menit yang lalu ia sudah mencoba menghubungi pemuda _tan_ itu namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Membuat Jungkook semakin kesal karena sudah merasa dipermainkan. Mungkin Taehyung masih belum berubah, mungkin Taehyung memang tidak benar-benar serius untuk menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi setelah sunset, ia tidak boleh membuang waktu lebih lama dari ini hanya untuk menunggu Taehyung yang tidak jelas kedatangannya.

Ia memang kecewa, tapi ia tidak menyesal sudah datang ketempat ini. Han _river_ memang tempat yang tepat untuk bersantai dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Sunset baru saja terjadi dan lampu-lampu penerangan sudah dinyalakan, membuat pemandangan Han _river_ jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya karena pantulan dan refleksi sinar-sinar lampu pada permukan sungai.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya, begitu ia berdiri seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan punggungnya terdorong oleh sesuatu.

BYUR

Dorongan yang cukup kuat itu membuat tubuh Jungkook masuk sepenuhnya kedalam sungai Han tanpa adanya persiapan. Jungkook terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya ditampar oleh air dalam jumlah yang banyak, membuat rasa nyeri langsung menyerang. Jungkook berusaha menggapai-gapai permukaan, ia memang bisa berenang namun entah mengapa dalam sekejap segala teknik renang yang ia pelajari menjadi tidak berfungsi saat ini. Jungkook bisa merasakan tubuhnya terus tertarik kebawah. Ternyata dorongan yang kuat itu membuat Jungkook jatuh cukup dalam, hal itu semakin menyusahkan dirinya untuk bisa menggapai permukaan. Dadanya mulai sesak dan matanya perih. Tapi Jungkook tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, Seokjin pasti akan langsung mengirimnya ke Wageningen bila ia kembali berakhir di rumah sakit. Jungkook kembali mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bisa mencapai permukaan namun seakan sia-sia ia kembali tertarik menuju dasar. Bisa Jungkook rasakan kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih lama lagi. Dan akhirnya Jungkook menyerah, membiarkan air masuk langsung ke paru-parunya dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan tepukan-tepukan kecil pada pipinya. Mencoba membuka mata dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat sosok _namja_ yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Sadarlah Jungkook." Ujarnya.

Tepukan pada pipinya membuat Jungkook mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tubuhnya seakan tersasa susah digerakkan, udara dingin yang menembus kulit dan tulangnya semakin membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

Sosok _namja_ dihadapannya kian lama kian jelas dan Jungkook dapat mengenali wajahnya.

Sehun.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Sehun bernafas lega.

Jungkook mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat adalah perasaan sakit ketika air itu masuk ke paru-paru. Jungkook takut, sangat takut bahwa dia tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Jungkook langsung memeluk Sehun dengan spontan, menyalurkan perasaan lega sekaligus ketakutannya.

"Kau sudah aman."

"Terimakasih."

Jungkook kembali merasakan udara dingin menusuk tulangnya, membuat ia bergidik. Tidak hanya dirinya, Sehun pun terlihat menahan dingin terpaan angin malam.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, bibirmu sudah sangat pucat." Tutur Sehun sambil memegangi pipi Jungkook.

Sehun membantu Jungkook berdiri namun Jungkook seakan tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, dengan cekatan Sehun memeganginya sebelum ia terjatuh.

Sehun menggendong Jungkook, _bridal style_. Ia tahu _namja_ itu tidak akan mampu berjalan sendiri untuk saat ini, kondisinya masih lemah. Sehun baru menyadari ternyata tubuh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak seberat dugaannya. Ia memang terlihat begitu sintal dan padat namun bahu dan pinggangnya begitu kecil, membuatnya bisa pas berada dalam rengkuhan siapapun. Wajah serta rambut yang masih basah terlihat menambah kerupawanan wajahnya. Sial, _namja_ ini begitu cantik.

Dan bibirnya begitu manis.

TBC

Woohoo, finally done writing this part.

Next week is my exams week. Wish me luck.

I don't know will I be updating or not, but I'll try my best.

Feel free to comment and vote.

And thankyou so much for reading this book.


End file.
